Remembranzas de un amor prohibido
by The Scorn of the Moon
Summary: En el reino de Noxus donde, según Garen, se alojan los más viles seres humanos, viví un corto tiempo que me enseñó que el amor se encuentra donde menos se lo espera encontrar... aunque sea algo prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nana me contó que cuando yo nací, un sol resplandeciente y cálido iluminó a Demacia y que por eso mi madre me dio el nombre de Luxanna. Mi hermano mayor, Garen, de 4 años de edad no podía pronunciar más allá de las primeras tres letras de mi nombre y de modo afectuoso, a sus 20 años aun me seguía llamando Lux. La nana contaba que cuando él me vio jamás se separó de mi lado dado a su instinto protector, mismo que lo llevó a ser, para tristeza y pesar de mi madre y padre, soldado de Demacia. Desde mi primer año de edad mostré habilidades arcanas, un par de veces asusté a mi nodriza al hacer levitar la silla donde se encontraba sentada y cuando mi madre se enteró, se dio a la tarea de ocultar mi don para que el ejército no me reclutara, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano porque terminé haciendo lo que ella más temía.

Crecí escuchando las historias típicas de la vieja nana, esas que hablan sobre las princesas que son raptadas por un hombre malvado y que son salvadas por el príncipe, un joven valiente, honorable, fornido y hermoso que sería el amor de sus vidas y las llevaría a vivir una vida de ensueño en un castillo lleno de lujos y jardines eternos y, continuamente comparaba al gallardo príncipe de la historia de la nana con el príncipe de Demacia, Jarvan IV, al punto de idealizarlo y enamorarme de él. Mi madre notaba mis mejillas más rosadas y mi tono de voz tímido siempre que yo hablaba con Jarvan IV en la corte real y de ahí surgió la idea, para felicidad mía, de comprometerme con el gallardo y bien parecido príncipe de Demacia una vez que yo fuera mayor de edad. Cuando cumplí 12 años, Garen inició su servicio en el ejército y, como es acostumbrado, se le otorgó el título de comandante por ser heredero de la casa Crownguard e hijo de un duque y fue entonces cuando mi hermano regresó de su primera batalla que escuché por primera vez sobre las bestialidades que cometían los noxianos. Garen narraba historias de hombres sin honor ni gloria que asesinaban por gusto y abusaban del más débil y de un pútrido reino que los albergaba a todos ellos, la misma representación de todo lo contrario a Demacia, Noxus. Poco a poco las historias de mi hermano me fueron convenciendo de que debía hacer algo para evitar que Noxus siguiera invadiendo otros reinos, así que cuando cumplí 16 me uní a la Academia militar de magia y hechicería. ¡Oh, qué escandalo armó mi madre cuando me uní al ejército! pero no hubo poder en Valoran que me hiciera cambiar de idea, quería aplastar a los noxianos y no había otra forma diferente de hacerlo.

Mi misión era infiltrarme en la ciudadela de Noxus para recaudar información sobre los planes del enemigo y trazar mapas, lo cual era una tarea simple para mí porque podía usar mi magia para adoptar rasgos de mujer noxiana y la verdad es que mis misiones eran más seguras que las de mi hermano. Un día, Garen llegó herido y fue transferido inmediatamente a la unidad de sanadores, yo acudí para ayudar a sanarlo sin saber la gravedad de la situación y pensando que sería como las otras veces, pero casi perdí el conocimiento cuando vi sus heridas profundas y no pude evitar soltar el llanto.

\- ¡¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi hermano?! – Le pregunté desesperada al soldado que ayudó a traerlo de vuelta a Demacia-

\- Milady, su hermano casi muere a manos de un hombre que jamás habíamos visto en el campo de batalla –Me explicó con su cara llena de vergüenza- Nosotros tuvimos que sacarlo a rastras de ahí para huir… Ese hombre acabó con casi toda nuestra unidad él solo y tuvimos que huir… el ejército de Demacia perdió y huimos como perros asustados! –Exclamó avergonzado y con lágrimas en sus ojos, y noté que sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de miedo-

\- Sus vidas son más importantes que la victoria y fue gracias a su huida que mi hermano y el príncipe aún viven, no puedes culparte de haber tomado una medida necesaria – Dije para consolarlo- Te agradezco por traer de vuelta con vida a mi hermano –Le dije al tiempo que lo abrazaba y cuando lo abracé, noté que el pobre hombre temblaba- Ve a que atiendan tus heridas antes de que se agraven –Le sugerí y fui hacia el catre donde mi hermano estaba siendo atendido de emergencia para ayudar a sanar sus heridas.

Las heridas de Garen eran muy profundas, parecían haber sido causadas por un arma de dos manos muy pesada y traté de recordar a los soldados noxianos que había visto en los archivos que portaban armas de ese tipo pero sin éxito, el único que portaba un arma así era Sion y él había muerto antes de que Garen entrara al ejército. Después de muchas dificultades pudimos cerrar las heridas de Garen y yo elaboré una poción para atenuar las cicatrices porque después de todo él era de noble cuna y la nobleza es muy superficial. Justo cuando terminé de aplicarle la poción a Garen, mi madre entró en escena y salí de ahí antes de que me sermoneara diciendo que yo debería de estar en la corte tomando el té con las demás doncellas en vez de arriesgarme a sufrir la misma situación de mi hermano.

Garen despertó tres días después y yo no me separé de su lado durante todo ese tiempo. Se incorporó con brusquedad y en alerta, como si aún estuviera en el campo de batalla.

\- Tranquilo hermano, estás en casa – Le dije con calma para tranquilizarlo y él se relajó-

\- Hemos fracasado… -Murmuró- Le he fallado a mis hombres y a Demacia –Dijo avergonzado-

\- No hermano, estás vivo y eso es lo único que cuenta –Dije al mismo tiempo que apretaba su mano- Dime qué fue lo que pasó, ¿Quién te hirió de esa forma?

\- No lo sé, es un hombre que jamás había visto antes –Contestó-

\- Solo dime qué arma llevaba para poder identificarlo en mi próxima incursión o algún rasgo que lo caracterice – _Debía ir a Noxus a recopilar información sobre ese hombre, fue por mi falta de capacidad que Garen casi muere-_

\- ¿A caso estás loca? No irás a Noxus mientras yo esté convaleciente ¿Me escuchas? Apenas eres una principiante y las misiones que te han asignado hasta ahora no son para nada comparadas con las que les asignan a los hechiceros de mayor rango –Explicó molesto- Es cuestión de paciencia, alguien tan remarcable no pasa desapercibido por tanto tiempo.

\- No hay nadie en Demacia que tenga mis habilidades, además, si lo asesinamos antes de que escale de rango salvaríamos muchas vidas –Alegué-

\- No irás a Noxus y te lo ordeno no como un oficial de mayor rango, sino como tu hermano mayor y heredero de nuestra familia – Dijo determinado a que yo obedeciera-

\- Si, hermano –Prometí en tono resignado pero sin ninguna intención de cumplir mi palabra-

Estaba determinada a escapar de Demacia para infiltrarme en Noxus sin haber recibido ninguna misión que me lo ordenara, si mis superiores se negaban a explotar al máximo mis habilidades tendré que ser yo misma quien lo haga. Nadie en la Academia podía hacer lo que yo, nadie podía entrar a Noxus sin ser notado, solamente yo porque los dioses me dotaron con una habilidad arcana inigualable. Pensé en mi madre y en lo mal que se pondría si me llegaran a descubrir pero por otro lado no podía permitir que lo que pasó aquel día volviera a suceder, debía entrar a donde pocos se aventuran: el nivel más alto de la ciudadela de Noxus, donde los oficiales de más alto rango residen y donde se guardan los archivos secretos.

Animada por mi arrogancia, preparé pociones de invisibilidad, teletransportación y sanación (por si algo salía mal) y partí a Noxus utilizando una de las pociones de teletransportación. Recordé lo que madre me había dicho el día que entré al ejército: – _"Si decides ser una doncella como las demás y te quedas aquí en Demacia, estarás siempre cerca de mí y de tu familia, pero si vas al ejército, no volverás a vernos jamás"_ \- Jamás entendí a qué se refería con eso, si las instalaciones militares estaban aquí mismo en Demacia, había escuchado a la nana decir que mi madre tenía el don de ver el futuro pero yo siempre pensé que era una metáfora para de alguna forma obligarme a escuchar siempre los consejos de mi madre y nunca pensé que fuera verdad, hasta aquel día en el que mi soberbia y arrogancia cambió mi vida para siempre.

Ahora que recuerdo con nostalgia mi pasado sentada aquí, frente al ocaso que pinta de rojo las montañas que rodean Demacia, creo que todo lo que hice en mi juventud valió la pena y no me avergüenzo ni me arrepiento de nada, aunque tus abuelos te hayan dicho que arruiné mi vida. No te desesperes Lyanna, recuerda que estoy vieja y tiendo a divagar cuando te cuento mis historias, ya no poseo esa virtud (aunque muchos dicen que es un defecto) de la impaciencia que ustedes los jóvenes poseen, te prometo que no tardaré mucho en contestarte esa pregunta tan curiosa que nunca me hice cuando tenía tu edad.

* * *

Cuando llegué a Noxus hice lo habitual, cambié el color de mi cabello rubio a negro y mis ojos azules a grises, tales eran los rasgos típicos de una doncella noxiana y no llaman la atención ni a hombres ni a mujeres por igual. Las puertas de Noxus estaban bien guardadas pero los soldados noxianos estaban acostumbrados a dejar pasar a las mujeres que llevaban canastos con hierbas medicinales. Me pasee por las calles buscando una taberna que estuviera llena de soldados pero creo que la hora (eran las 6pm) no era la adecuada para encontrarlos ahí así que seguí mi camino hasta el mercado donde seguramente escucharía uno que otro chisme de las mujeres que me daría una pista de la identidad del soldado que causó tantos estragos y casi la muerte de mi hermano. Aunque Noxus representaba todo lo contrario a Demacia, encontraba fascinante el hecho de que fuera un reino tan organizado y tranquilo dada a la filosofía en la que basaban su vida sus habitantes. El mercado, que había sido reconstruido después del tumulto entre los partidarios de Darkwill y Swain, era demasiado lindo para ser parte de un reino con una fachada tan sombría: constaba de una red de calles adoquinadas, una enorme fuente de mármol en el centro donde emanaba agua potable, establecimientos con fachada de cottage, todos de color blanco y adornados con macetas con flores de varios colores y un aroma a especias y fruta fresca lo inundaba. Los niños correteaban por todo el lugar jugando con espadas y hachas de madera y las mujeres andaban con canastos en el brazo haciendo las compras para preparar la cena a sus maridos, no distaba mucho de lo que se veía en el mercado de Demacia. No tardé mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba porque no se hablaba de otra cosa entre las noxianas.

\- ¿Ya fuiste a ver el espectáculo de Draven? –Le preguntó una chica a otra- _¿Draven? Así se llama el soldado?_ –me pregunté, así que me acerqué a un puesto de frutas cercano a ellas para fingir que compraba algunas mientras las escuchaba-

\- No, es demasiado sangriento para mí, además, es mejor cuando está en una taberna dándome atención –Contestó la otra chica, haciendo alarde de ser la dueña de las atenciones de "Draven"-

\- ¿Darte su atención? Ja! No, querida, Draven NOS da atención a todas –Le contestó la primera chica, lo que causó la indignación de la segunda- _Vaya, no me sorprende que sea un mujeriego_ -pensé— No pongas esa cara, bien sabes que el mismo Draven dice que él le pertenece a todas las chicas noxianas –Agregó y ambas soltaron una risita-

\- Tienes razón, pero quien lo atrape será muy afortunada, seguramente los niños que engendre serán muy fuertes –Dijo la segunda-

\- Pues yo opino que deberíamos ir a hacer nuestro intento de atrapar a Draven –Dijo la primera-

\- ¡Si, vamos! –Exclamó entusiasmada la segunda y ambas echaron a andar hacia donde se encontraba Draven-

Discretamente las seguí mientras escuchaba su debate de -" _yo te lo ganaré_ ", " _No, yo te lo ganaré porque soy mejor_ "- en lo que llegábamos a la taberna. Comenzamos a bajar por unas escaleras estrechas que nos llevó un nivel bajo la ciudadela de Noxus, cuya entrada estaba resguardada por dos soldados que ni siquiera preguntaron nuestros nombres o procedencia, solo dijeron – _Lindas chicas para Draven, pasen, pasen_ -

Cuando llegamos a la taberna noté que estaba repleta de soldados y muchas mujeres y entre ellos se destacaba la mesa del "famoso" Draven. Draven no era nada del otro mundo, era de estatura más pequeña que mi hermano y dudé que fuera él quien hiriera así a mi hermano porque, para portar un arma de dos manos con una sola, se necesitaba más masa muscular.

\- Vaya, vaya! Más chicas bellas para Draaaven, ja, ja ja! –Exclamó Draven con alegría al tiempo que se empinaba una pinta- Vengan y siéntense aquí en el regazo de Draven! –Dijo, a lo que las chicas delante de mí no titubearon en obedecer y corrieron al lado del soldado-

\- ¡Draven, te extrañabamos! –Exclamaron ambas al unísono cuando se sentaron en el regazo del soldado-

\- Lo sé, hermosas, no pueden vivir sin Draven –Dijo de forma arrogante y dirigió su mirada hacia mí- ¿Y tú quién eres? –Me preguntó cuando notó que yo venía tras de las mujeres que ahora yacían sentadas en su regazo- Buenas chicas, han traído una amiga nueva para Draven! –Felicitó al chicas al mismo tiempo que se las quitaba de encima y se levantó de su asiento-

\- Yo…-Me quedé pensando en un nombre que no sonara muy Demaciano- Mi nombre es Lyanna! –Contesté-

\- Draven no te había visto por aquí jamás, ¿eres de por aquí? –Preguntó con mucha curiosidad-

\- Si, claro, soy de aquí de Noxus –Contesté sin titubear- _Algo aquí está muy raro_ –pensé, extrañada por la curiosidad inusual de Draven-

\- Qué extraño, Draven nunca había visto a una chica noxiana rubia y de ojos claros –Dijo confundido y no pude evitar alarmarme- _Estoy segura de que cambie el color de mis ojos y mi cabello antes de venir aquí_ –pensé-

\- Bueno, es que me he teñido el cabello –Me apresuré a excusar- Todos opinan que es bonito, ¿Qué es lo que el gran Draven opina?

\- Draven cree que te queda muy bien pero no es más bonito que Draaaven –Contestó y soltó una carcajada- ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte un rato en el regazo de Draven? –Me preguntó mientras tocaba mi cabello y lo olía y yo me abstuve de propinarle un par de buenas bofetadas por ser tan atrevido- Draven te promete pasar un muy buen rato, ¿Viniste a ver a Draven, no?

\- Eh… No… Bueno… -Titubee mientras pensaba en una excusa para salir del lugar- Es que yo vi que ya estabas ocupado con otras chicas y pensé que era mejor si me iba y regresaba ya que estuvieras libre –Excusé y las demás chicas, que me miraban como si quisieran matarme, asintieron como si estuvieran de acuerdo con que me fuera y aclamaron la presencia de Draven-

\- ¡Ya las escuché nenas, hay Draven para todas¡ –Contestó Draven para silenciarlas- Insisto en que vengas con Draven, no te arrepentirás.

\- Deberías dejar de insistir cuando una mujer te rechaza, Draven –Dijo una voz grave y masculina que venía justo detrás de mí y voltee a ver al hombre que la emitía-

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Pensé que nunca vendrías a unirte a la celebración de Draven! –Exclamó Draven y sonrió mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos- Ven, Draven te dará a las mejores chicas solo por esta noche.

El hombre detrás de mí era de la misma altura y edad de mi hermano, tenía la piel bronceada; cabello negro con un mechón blanco en la frente; una cicatriz que empezaba en su frente, cruzaba el párpado de su ojo izquierdo y terminaba a la mitad de su mejilla; ojos verdes cuya mirada denotaba sagacidad; y lo suficientemente musculoso para poder sostener un arma de 120 kilos con una sola mano. Mientras yo analizaba sus rasgos más notorios, las chicas lo rodearon como las abejas a la miel pero él las ignoró por completo.

\- No hace falta, me quedaré con esta rubia –Dijo mientras ponía la mano en mi hombro y las demás chicas bufaron y volvieron a sus mesas-

\- Si esta es la única chica que te interesa hermano, a Draven no le importa que la tomes para ti –Dijo Draven, resignado- ¡Bebidas para todos! –Exclamó y los meseros corrieron con pintas para todos los que estaban en la taberna y el hermano de Draven tomó una pinta para él y otra para mí-

\- Brindemos por tu título de "Verdugo glorioso", a tu salud –Dijo en tono sarcástico el hermano de Draven (pero nadie lo notó) y todos gritamos "Salud!" y nos empinamos la pinta. Yo no me la pude terminar pero el hermano de Draven bebió la pinta de un solo trago- Solo venía a felicitarte, hermano y también por esta rubia, nos vemos más tarde –Se disculpó y me tomó del brazo con fuerza para conducirme fuera de la taberna-

\- Draven comprende y, ¡ojalá te diviertas con la rubia! – Dijo Draven mientras se volvía para regresar con las mujeres que lo esperaban en su mesa-

Una vez afuera, el hermano del "gran Draven" seguía aferrado a mi brazo, su agarre era tan fuerte que ya empezaba a dolerme – _Solo conseguiré la información que necesito de él y una vez lo haga lo aturdiré con un hechizo y me iré de aquí_ \- pensé - y estaba a punto de empezar el interrogatorio cuando una mujer pelirroja apareció de la nada justo enfrente nuestro. Ella era un poco más alta que yo, con poca ropa encima, un set de dagas y navajas en el cinturón y otras dos dagas en las manos; era Katarina, la asesina.

\- Parece que la encontraste antes que nosotros –Dijo mientras envainaba sus dagas en las vainas que llevaba en su espalda- Buen trabajo, general, ahora entréganosla –Ordenó y otro asesino salió de entre las sombras y se posó a un lado de Katarina, yo solo me quedé estática evaluando lo que acaba de escuchar, _¿Me estaban buscando?_ -

\- Olvidas, comandante, que soy tu general y que quien da las órdenes aquí soy yo –Alegó el hermano de Draven- Y esta demaciana es mi captura, ahora hazte a un lado, ponle correa a tu perro y váyanse los dos de aquí – Cuando dijo "demaciana" sentí como si un rayo me golpeara, _¿Cómo han descubierto que yo era demaciana? ¡Es imposible! Tengo que escapar de aquí_ –pensé-

\- Y todos ustedes olvidan que yo sé defenderme, ¡suéltame o lo lamentarán los tres! –Dije decidida y con intención de pronunciar un hechizo que me daría el tiempo suficiente para tomar una poción de teletransportación-

\- Ja! No digas tonterías, niña –Se bufó el general-

\- ¡Yo se los advertí! –Dije y pronuncié un hechizo que los dejaría cegados por diez segundos pero no pasó nada- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué? –pensé-

\- ¿Qué sucede demaciana? ¿Se te acabó el maná? –Preguntó Katarina y ella y su compañero se bufaron-

\- ¡Háganse a un lado! –Rugió el hermano de Draven y ambos asesinos lo dejaron pasar conmigo a rastras-

\- El cuervo sabrá de esto, Darius, esta misión no te correspondía a ti –Dijo Katarina mientras desaparecía por un portal y su compañero en las sombras-

El miedo se apoderó de mí, traté de zafarme de la zarpa de Darius pero era demasiado fuerte para mí. _Voy a morir_ –pensé aterrada en las heridas que le había causado este hombre a mi hermano y en las que podría causarme a mí- _y como mi madre dijo, jamás volveré a verla a ella, ni a mi padre, ni a mi hermano... ni a mi príncipe. Moriré sola en una tierra lejana de Demacia_ –Comencé a llorar- _debí haber escuchado las palabras de Garen y las de mi madre._

\- Tus lloriqueos más que conmoverme me irritan, demaciana. Deja de llorar si no quieres que cambie de parecer y te entregue a los dos asesinos –Amenazó Darius y a mí no me quedó más que callar y dejar de llorar-

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? –Pregunté al ver que la dirección en la que caminábamos conducía al segundo nivel bajo tierra de la ciudadela de Noxus, pero Darius no respondió-

\- Te he dado un supresor de magia, así que ni te atrevas a pensar en escapar porque ninguno de tus hechizos va a funcionar –Me advirtió y yo recordé el momento en el que él cogió la pinta, seguramente fue cuando añadió el supresor de magia _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?_ \- y tampoco te conviene usar la fuerza.

Darius me colocó una venda en los ojos y me ató de manos, no podía hacer más que escuchar los pasos que dábamos y contar las escaleras que subimos, mismas que me indicaron que me había traído al nivel más alto de Noxus. Después Darius abrió una puerta y me empujó supongo que hacia dentro de un edificio, luego subimos dos escaleras más y escuché el eco de la voz de la asesina y la de un hombre cuando abrió una segunda puerta. Darius me quitó la venda de los ojos y vi a un hombre mayor con poco cabello negro en su sien y un cuervo de seis ojos rojos posado en su hombro, era Jericho Swain, el alto general y gobernante de Noxus.

\- Ah, General Darius, justamente estábamos hablando de usted –Saludó Swain y Darius solo asintió a modo de saludo- La comandante me ha dicho que usted ha tomado algo que a ella le pertenece, ¿Es eso cierto?

\- No, a menos que ella haya comprado y traído a esta demaciana –Respondió Darius-

\- La vida de esa mujer me pertenece, Darius, era mi misión atraparla y liquidarla –Alegó Katarina-

\- Comandante, recuerde que los subordinados nunca deben cuestionar las decisiones u órdenes de sus superiores ¿O acaso usted ha olvidado su rango? – Dijo Swain a manera de sermón-

\- No, señor... –Contestó irritada Katarina-

\- Para su regocijo olvidaré su mal comportamiento y tomaré este asunto en mis manos, así que puede retirarse a descansar –Dijo Swain a lo que Katarina masculló un par de maldiciones y desapareció en menos de un segundo por un portal- ¿Qué la trae por aquí, Lady Luxanna Crownguard? –Me preguntó Swain-

\- No podrán sacar ningún tipo de información de mí –Contesté con altanería- _Subestimé al enemigo, nunca imaginé que nos tuvieran tan bien vigilados_ –pensé-

\- Si, conocemos el conjuro que la obliga a guardar silencio, nuestros magos espías también lo utilizan, Milady –Dijo Swain- ¿Qué debería hacer con usted? ¿Condenarla a muerte? ¿Regalarla como esclava a un burdel zaunita?... No puedo decidir qué hacer con la prometida del príncipe de Demacia ¿Usted qué opina, general?

\- Darle una muerte rápida significaría ser piadoso con el enemigo y dudo que los zaunitas quieran yacer con una mujer demaciana, lo considerarían un insulto de su parte, Milord –Contestó Darius-

\- Tiene usted razón, general, ¿Cuál es su sugerencia?

\- Negociar su regreso después de haber sido humillada, claro –Propuso Darius- Sería como humillar al mismo príncipe y al "grande de Demacia".

Yo me quedé callada, escuchando a los dos hombres decidiendo lo que pasaría después en mi vida. Suspiré aliviada cuando supe que no moriría - _eso ya era una gran ganancia, estando viva puedo elaborar un plan para escapar de Noxus y volver a mi príncipe y a mi familia una vez que mi magia esté de vuelta_ -pensé- Pero cuando escuché la palabra "humillada" imaginé lo peor y el miedo se apoderó de mí. Debía hacer algo para evitarlo pero no se me ocurría nada.

\- Bueno, entonces ya está decidido, usted se encargará de eso –Ordenó Swain-

\- Si, Milord –Obedeció Darius-

\- Por favor –Supliqué entre sollozos como medida desesperada- Soy virtuosa, el príncipe y mi familia cederán lo que ustedes quieran si me regresan intacta, por favor –Comencé a llorar y ambos hombres se echaron a reír como si yo hubiese dicho un chiste-

\- Llévesela de aquí, general, bien sabe que si hay algo que me irrita son los lloriqueos –Ordenó Swain-

\- Sí, milord –Obedeció Darius y me sacó a rastras del cuartel de Swain-

\- Por favor, general –seguí suplicando y sollozando-

\- ¡Silencio! –Rugió Darius, irritado-

Guardé silencio y me volví a tragar mis lágrimas. Seguí renuente al general, temerosa de lo que iba a suceder cuando llegáramos a su residencia. Estaba indefensa, sin amigos ni familia, sin magia y sin la fuerza suficiente para evitar lo peor que a una mujer le podría suceder.


	2. Chapter 2

Darius me vendó los ojos de nuevo y me condujo dos niveles debajo de donde estábamos. Caminamos por largo rato, después de todo, la torre con forma de cráneo era enorme. No me detuve a analizar otros detalles que no tuvieran relación con mi situación actual, solo traté de mantener mi mente en blanco y de no pensar en lo que pasaría una vez estuviéramos en un lugar privado. Cuando nos detuvimos y escuché el "cling" de las llaves que seguramente eran de la puerta de la entrada a la residencia del general, mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado y mi respiración se agitó tal como si fuera un roedor asustado. Escuché el chirrido de una puerta de metal al cerrarse, dimos unos cuantos pasos y abrió una puerta que, a juzgar por el sonido al abrirse y después cerrarse, era de madera y una vez dentro Darius me quitó el pedazo de tela que utilizo para vendar mis ojos y cortó la soga con la que había amarrado mis manos. Yo solo me dediqué a frotar mis muñecas porque la rugosidad de la soga me había causado irritación, sin mirar lo que había a mi alrededor.

\- Dado que nunca regresarás a tu reino, me tomo la libertad de comunicarte que los hechizos de disfraz no funcionan en edificios donde oficiales de alto rango acostumbran reunirse –Aclaró Darius- Es una nueva estrategia que he implementado –Agregó, orgulloso-

Yo solo me quedé temblorosa, paralizada y al borde de las lágrimas por el miedo que me causaba pensar lo que seguramente haría el general después de haberme explicado el motivo de mi fracaso. Entonces escuché el crujido de la madera indicando que el general se movía hacia las profundidades de su residencia y voltee a verlo, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? –Preguntó irritado-

\- Es que… Es que pensé que tu... que tu ibas a… -Apenas pude pronunciar esas palabras por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y el miedo-

Darius se aproximó a pasos acelerados y en menos de un segundo me tomó del cuello y me presionó violentamente contra la puerta de la entrada a su residencia. Pensé por un momento que me quebraría el cuello y acabaría con todo de una buena vez, pero eso sería pedir demasiado.

\- Escúchame bien porque no volveré a repetirlo… –Dijo molesto y yo lo miré a los ojos- ¡No vuelvas a insultarme al insinuar que mis intenciones son tomar tu virtud! –Después de gritármelo a la cara, me soltó y yo caí al suelo, sin aire- No hay nada más desagradable que yacer con una demaciana –Agregó-

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo me vas a humillar? ¿No es esa la forma de humillación que costumbran a usar los noxianos? -Pregunté cuando recuperé el aliento, sin considerar que la ultima pregunta sonaba más como un insulto pero Darius la ignoró-

\- Vas a ser mi esclava. Sígueme o ¿Prefieres dormir en el suelo? –Ordenó y amenazó al mismo tiempo-

\- No! -Me apresuré a contestar y me incorporé para seguirle-

Darius caminó por un corredor que estaba iluminado por candelabros hasta llegar a una puerta que, al abrirla, se encontraba un corredor escalonado que conducía a lo que seguramente era un sótano. El general tomó uno de los candelabros y me lo entregó.

\- Vas a dormir en una de las habitaciones de ahí abajo – Dijo al mismo tiempo que me señalaba el camino- No vuelvas a hablarme con familiaridad, de ahora en adelante soy tu amo y tú eres mi esclava. Vuelvo a recordarte, esclava, que tu magia está suprimida y no podrás llegar muy lejos si es que acaso decides escapar.

Con esto dicho, Darius me dio la espalda y volvió por donde vinimos. Solo escuché cómo se alejaban sus pasos que provocaban el crujido del piso de madera y el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Traté de iluminar con magia el corredor escalonado que llevaba a mi habitación pero no pude conseguirlo; el supresor que Darius me había dado era muy potente, así que tuve que conformarme con la débil luz del candelabro para iluminar las penumbras. Bajé los escalones sin dificultad para encontrarme con otro corredor adoquinado que, según mis cálculos, era paralelo al del primer piso y había alrededor de 20 habitaciones, pero no estaba segura de la cantidad porque la luz del candelabro no poseía la intensidad necesaria para aseverarlo. Llegué a la primera habitación del corredor, misma que tenía una puerta de madera y contaba con una ventanilla pequeña con barrotes de acero, y me sentí con suerte porque no había nadie habitándolo, además que estaba contiguo a la entrada, así que tomé esa habitación para mi.

Había sido un día muy largo por todo lo que sucedió y estaba cansada pero sin ganas de dormir, ¿Cómo se hace para dormir tranquilamente justo en la boca del lobo? Me quité las botas de cuero, me tendí sobre el colchón que de ahora en adelante sería mi cama y me quedé pensando en la orden que Garen me había dado antes de venir a Noxus ¡Cómo quisiera devolver el tiempo y haberme quedado allá en Demacia! Si tan solo tuviera yo ese poder, podría regresar con los míos para celebrar mi cumpleaños número dieciocho y, posteriormente, mi compromiso con el príncipe; No tendría que dormir en un colchón de heno, sino en un colchón de plumas y tendría una pesada piel de oso para resguardarme del frío. No me quedó más que llorar por la desesperación e imaginar cómo reaccionarían mis padres cuando se enteraran que estaba presa en Noxus. Me desesperaba aun más el pensar en los magos y brujas que caerían en la misma trampa que yo y, en la pérdida que esto significaría para Demacia, en dado caso de que mi príncipe los enviara a por mi. Quisiera tener un cuervo, papel, tinta y una pluma para advertirles que nuestros métodos ya no son efectivos, pero los dioses no son tan gentiles. Muy en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que mi príncipe reuniera sus hordas y viniera a Noxus a rescatarme como pasaba en los cuentos de la nana aunque, como bien lo sabe todo Valoran, es imposible para una horda penetrar en la fortaleza que resguarda a este reino sin el uso de la magia. Si el príncipe optara por esa estrategia, tendría que usar todos los recursos de Demacia, lo cual sería como apostar porque no hay una victoria segura cuando se trata de combatir a Noxus, pues cualquiera sabe que es un rival formidable. Me sumí en mis pensamientos, tratando de encontrar la manera de escapar pero cualquiera tenía un mayor porcentaje de probabilidad de fracaso que de éxito, hasta que por fin mi cansancio venció y caí dormida como una roca.

* * *

Mi habitación estaba en penumbras y parecía que era aun de noche pero, los fuertes golpes en la puerta y la voz de una mujer, me anunciaron que ya era de día. Me incorporé, me puse las botas y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una mujer canosa y de espalda ligeramente encorvada que sostenía un candelabro.

\- Así que tu eres la nueva esclava del general; no abrí la puerta porque no estaba segura si estabas vestida -Dijo y me iluminó la cara al acercarme el candelabro- ¡Ay, niña! ¿¡Qué ojeras tienes, que no has dormido bien!? -Preguntó como si hubiese visto un fantasma- Por los dioses, estás tan pálida que creería que eres cualquier espectro de Las Islas de la Sombra, menos un humano -Cuando ella terminó de criticar mi apariencia, mi estómago profirió un sonido que ponía en evidencia mi hambre - _Ahora que recuerdo, no he comido nada desde anteayer_ -pensé-

\- Lo siento -Me disculpé, llena de vergüenza-

\- No te preocupes, es normal en los esclavos -Dijo con afán de tranquilizar mi vergüenza- Ven conmigo, te daré algo de comer y servirá para que conozcas la cocina primero. Por cierto, mi nombre es Senna y el general me ordenado que te instruya para que hagas las tareas de la casa -Se presentó cordialmente- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña? -Preguntó mientras subíamos por los escalones-

\- Mi nombre es L... -Iba a decir mi nombre verdadero pero era mejor que usara uno falso; era mejor si ocultaba que era demaciana- Lyanna -Terminé de contestar-

\- Es un lindo nombre

\- Gracias, el suyo también lo es -Contesté por cortesía-

Caminamos por el corredor, mismo que estaba en penumbras porque las velas de los candelabros se habían consumido, y cruzamos el recibidor (que no era muy grande) que constaba de dos ventanales con vista hacia la calle, gracias a las cuales me percaté de que aun no amanecía. Después del recibidor estaba el comedor, que no tenía ninguna ventana aunque era más grande que el recibidor y tenia una enorme chimenea. Entramos por una puerta que estaba en el comedor y por fin llegamos a la cocina; yo esperaba encontrarme con los demás esclavos pero el lugar estaba vacío.

\- Senna, ¿Dónde están los demás esclavos? -La mujer ignoró mi pregunta hasta que hubo iluminado bien la cocina al encender la estufa de leña y los candelabros, hasta entonces vi que la cocina no era ni muy grande ni pequeña y tenía solo lo necesario para cocinar (como una estufa de leña, lavabo, ánforas, especias, una mesa y cuatro sillas, etc)-

\- El general no posee más esclavos y, hasta donde sé, tú eres su primer esclava -Contestó por fin y yo me quedé asombrada- Créeme que yo me asombré más que tu cuando esta mañana me dijo que había comprado una esclava -Dijo al ver mi expresión de asombro-

\- Entonces, ¿No es usted su esclava? -Inquirí al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en una de las sillas de madera-

\- Por los dioses, ¡claro que no! -Contestó entre risas- Él me ha dado este trabajo porque yo ya soy muy vieja y no puedo guerrear y no tengo a nadie que responda por mi -Me explicó- Me alegra que te haya comprado porque así tendré ayuda -Agregó felizmente mientras ponía seis huevos en una cazuela llena de agua para hervirlos- Anda niña, ponte a hacer el pan que se hace tarde -Me ordenó con amabilidad mientras ella me daba la espalda para encender el horno-

\- Es que... yo no sé dónde está-

\- Ah, cierto, cierto! - Exclamó sin dejarme terminar la frase- Mira, en esa vasija roja está la harina, los huevos están en la canasta sobre la mesa, el agua está en esa tinaja azul, la levadura en el estante de las especias, el rodillo está ahí en ese cajón y la espátula para hornear está a un lado del horno -Me indicó señalando cada cosa- Ya vuelvo, iré a preparar el comedor para el señor -Dijo y salió disparada hacia el comedor-

Doy gracias a los dioses que siempre me gustó la cocina y aprendí desde pequeña a cocinar. Mientras amasaba la mezcla de harina, huevo, leche -Porque la cocinera me enseñó que el pan sabía mejor si se le agregaba leche-, agua y levadura, recordé con nostalgia aquellos tiempos en los que me escapaba de la vista de mi madre para ir a las cocinas a aprender a cocinar; la cocinera era una mujer amable de piel tostada cuyas raíces estaban en Ionia y me contó la triste historia -muy semejante a la mía- en la que escapó del ejército noxiano para ir a refugiarse a Demacia. Contuve las lágrimas cuando me imaginé en el lugar de esa mujer; en una tierra lejana, sola, lejos de sus seres amados... preferí no pensar en esa historia y me concentré en seguir amasando la masa hasta que conseguí la firmeza deseada y la puse a reposar para que ganara volumen - _Tengo que hacer bien mi trabajo para no ser castigada_ -pensé al recordar las incursiones en las que había visto cómo eran castigados los esclavos- _Si hago eficientemente todo lo que me ordenen, no tendré que pasar por sufrimientos innecesarios -_ Concluí _-_. Corté la masa en seis pedazos de tamaño considerable y los redondee perfectamente para después meterlos al horno con ayuda de la espátula para hornear. Luego, recordé que los huevos aun estaban cocinándose y que seguramente ya estaban listos, así que los saqué con ayuda de unas pinzas y los deposité en una servilleta sobre la mesa. Solamente me quedaba esperar a que el pan estuviera listo porque Senna no me había ordenado hacer nada más; limpie donde había amasado con un pedazo de tela y me senté a esperar a Senna.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces sentada, niña!? ¡El señor no tarda en llegar y el desayuno no está listo! -Dijo Senna cuando me encontró sentada; ella venía sin aliento- Anda, exprime esas naranjas mientras yo saco el pan del horno -Me ordenó-

\- Si -Asentí y me puse hacer una jarra de jugo de naranja-

\- ¡Y vigila con las semillas porque el Señor no las tolera!

Terminamos de hacer el desayuno con tiempo de anticipación (Pues Darius aun no llegaba de donde quiera que anduviera), y Senna me obligó a sentarme a la mesa a que comiera dos huevos cocidos, una rebanada de pan recién horneado con queso y un vaso con jugo de naranja _"-Mírate nomas, estás en los huesos, niña. Anda, come, come!"_ -Me decía Senna y, aunque yo le expliqué que yo era de complexión delgada, insistía en que comiera más-. Cuando terminé de desayunar - _El pan me había quedado delicioso_ -, ayudé a Senna a servir el desayuno al amo, que consistía en cuatro huevos cocidos, una enorme pieza de jamón, una jarra de jugo de naranja, un cuenco de frutos rojos, tres bollos de los seis que hornee y queso. Luego, Senna se dispuso a limpiar la cocina y me ordenó que fuera a hacer la habitación del amo - _Es fácil_ -Dijo- S _olo tienes que hacer la cama y guardar sus pertenencias porque ayer lavé el piso y el baño. Ah si, la habitación está en el segundo piso, al final del corredor_ \- ¿Qué diría mi madre si se enterara que estuve en la habitación de un hombre? o, para ser más específica ¿Qué diría si supiese que estuve en la habitación de un noxiano?... ¿Qué diría Garen si me viera sirviendo a un noxiano?... Ambos dirían que he avergonzado a la familia de la peor manera; Una Crownguard, hija de un duque, sirviendo a un noxiano.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Senna, subí al segundo piso y entré a la habitación de Darius. La habitación era muy grande y contaba con un enorme ventanal y una terraza con vista al Mar del Guardián - _Esta sería una buena ruta de escape, solo tendría que pronunciar un hechizo de levitación y salir volando... Cuando regrese mi magia, claro_ -pensé y me acerqué al ventanal, cuyas puertas de cristal no eran difíciles de abrir, para ver mejor la terraza- _O en vez de magia, podría atar una soga a uno de los pilares de la terraza y salir de aquí_ -pensé como segunda opción-

\- Sé lo que estás pensando, esclava -Escuché la voz de Darius a mis espaldas- Y es inútil.

Voltee porque un esclavo no debe darle la espalda al amo o ama, e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que no debí haberlo hecho; Darius estaba de pie a escasos 6 pasos de mi, con una toalla envuelta en su cintura como única prenda. Estaba segura de que mi cara se enrojeció al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo y húmedo del general porque sentí un calor intenso en mis mejillas y mi única reacción física fue taparme la cara con ambas manos.

\- ¡Perdón, no era mi intención! ¡Lo siento! -Me disculpé, extremadamente avergonzada pues nunca había visto a un hombre con tan pocas prendas encima- _¡Qué vergüenza!_ -pensé-

\- Sal de aquí -Me ordenó y (a mi me pareció que ahogó una risa) yo salí de esa habitación con pasos apresurados-

Aun avergonzada, eche a correr hacia la cocina justo después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación del general. Senna se encontraba sacando las cenizas de la estufa y se sorprendió al verme tan pronto de vuelta.

\- Me alegra ver que tus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, ya no te ves tan pálida -Dijo al verme- Ya que terminaste allá arriba, ahora tienes que...

\- Es que no he terminado -Dije antes de que me encargara otra labor-

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Vuelve y termina!

\- El gen... El amo está vistiéndose -Alegué-

\- Ah, entiendo, entiendo... ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? -Preguntó y yo me sonrojé aún más-

\- ¡Yo nunca había visto a un hombre semidesnudo o desnudo! -Exclamé avergonzada-

\- Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando porque el General no usa camisa cuando está aquí -Me advirtió- _¿Qué no existe la decencia aquí en Noxus? ¡Qué gente tan desvergonzada!_ -Pensé-

Darius bajó cinco minutos después a tomar el desayuno y yo aproveché para ir a hacer lo que Senna me había asignado. Cuando regresé a la cocina, él ya se había ido al cuartel general y Senna estaba recogiendo la mesa, por cierto, me dijo que al general le había gustado el pan que hornee. Para el anochecer, Senna y yo ya habíamos terminado con todos los quehaceres de la casa así que nos sentamos a tomar una taza de té en la cocina y a descansar. Senna me enseñó qué le gustaba y qué no le gustaba a Darius y, teóricamente, me enseñó a hacer las compras en el mercado. Mis manos estaban adoloridas y ampolladas pero no era nada grave, y decidí no comentárselo a Senna, porque capaz y sacaba por conclusión que yo era de la nobleza.

\- Cuéntame, ¿De dónde vienes? Tienes pinta de princesa, ¿Sabes? -Preguntó Senna-

\- Provengo de Ionia -Contesté, con la idea de utilizar la historia de aquella cocinera que me enseñó a cocinar- Pero preferiría no profundizar en el tema... -Dije con tristeza-

\- Está bien, no te preocupes -Me consoló Senna- Vas a estar bien con el General -Agregó- _Como si eso fuera a consolarme_ -pensé-

\- Lo dudo... Él parece tan frío y calculador y, además, he escuchado que es despiadado.

\- Quien te haya dicho tal cosa, te mintió -Dijo muy segura y yo la miré extrañada- _Nadie me lo dijo, yo me he dado cuenta_ -pensé en contestarte pero no lo hice- No me mires así, mañana te explicaré el por qué, porque ya es tarde y debo irme. Por cierto, te dejé algo de ropa en tu habitación para que te asees. Buena noche y que descanses, niña -Se despidió y me dio un beso en la frente-

No cabía duda que Senna era una mujer especial, porque a pesar de ser noxiana era extremadamente amable y ese hecho me daba algo de consuelo, así ya no me sentiré tan sola. Lo que me dejó muy extrañada fue el que Senna insinuara que Darius era un hombre de buen corazón, tal vez él era bueno con Senna porque era noxiana y por eso ella tiene una percepción diferente a la mía. Aun puedo sentir su mano presionando mi cuello al recordar la noche anterior, ¿Bueno y amable? Dudo mucho que Darius siquiera sepa de la existencia de esas dos palabras.

Me levanté de la mesa y, antes de salir de ahí, apague las velas. La residencia estaba en penumbras pero yo recordaba bien dónde estaba cada puerta, cada pared y cada ornamento, así que no necesité de la luz de un candelabro para volver a mi habitación pero hubo algo que me detuvo cuando iba cruzando por el comedor. Senna y Darius estaban hablando en el recibidor y sus voces eran un murmullo en la penumbra pero yo alcancé a escuchar su conversación.

\- No será necesario que vuelvas -Dijo Darius-

\- Pero señor, si usted me quita mi trabajo no podré sobrevivir -Alegó Senna-

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte por el oro, te seguiré pagando la misma cantidad que cuando trabajabas aquí -La consoló Darius-

\- Muchas gracias, señor, pero ¿quién cuidará de usted?

\- ¡Patrañas, mujer! No necesito quien cuide de mi, además, ya es hora de que vayas y descanses.

\- Gracias, señor, es usted muy amable -Agradeció Senna, con una voz quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar- Es usted como el hijo que nunca tuve... -Agregó y Darius suspiró-

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarme -Dijo Darius después de un breve silencio-

\- Buena noche, señor -Se despidió Senna y escuché el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse-

\- Ve a dormir, Luxanna -Me ordenó y subió a su habitación- _¿Cómo es que sabía que yo estaba ahí escondida? -_ Me pregunté-

La amabilidad de Darius para con esa señora débil y desamparada me desconcertaba, ¿No despreciaban los noxianos a las personas de esa naturaleza? Hasta ahora, el comportamiento del general era un enigma, no coincidía con el comportamiento de los otros oficiales noxianos. Volví a mi habitación como Darius me había ordenado y descubrí que Senna me había preparado un baño además de haberme dejado cinco cambios de ropa sobre mi cama - _Pobre mujer_ -pensé-. No pude evitar romper a llorar mientras me bañaba, tener la compañía de una mujer amable como Senna me consolaba pero, ahora que Darius la había despedido, ya no tendré más ese consuelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, agradezco que se hayan interesado en leer esta historia y por los reviews que me han animado a seguir escribiéndola. No dejé pasar mucho tiempo antes de subir el siguiente capítulo porque debo confesar que estaba impaciente porque la interacción romántica entre los personajes principales tuviera lugar. Tal vez muchos de ustedes consideren que es demasiado precipitado pero la verdad es que no pienso hacer muy larga la historia y por lo tanto me vi en la necesidad de apresurar un poco las cosas al no describir muchos detalles. Disculpen la molestia que esto pueda causarles. A quienes esperan que aparezcan Garen y Katarina, les aviso que pronto habrá algo relacionado con ellos. Debo agregar, que en League of Legends, Darius aparenta alrededor de 35 años de edad pero en mi historia, él tiene 22 años al igual que Garen, osea que él es un joven guapo y super atractivo, irresistible para las mujeres 3.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Primeras interacciones Lux-Darius y una de ellas es de índole sexual, por lo que indiqué con "PASAR" el párrafo que narra la interacción de esa naturaleza, aunque es muy corto.**

 **Sin más qué agregar, les deseo una feliz lectura.**

Los días comenzaron a ser rutinarios y tediosos, cada hora tan larga como si fuera un día y un día como si fuera una semana. Darius salía desde temprano y regresaba por la noche, había veces que duraba días sin volver y, cuando volvía, llegaba tan sucio y descuidado como si hubiese pasado todo ese tiempo a la intemperie sin bañarse. Cuando él se ausentaba por días, dejaba un par de guardias apostados fuera de la residencia, supongo que para que yo no me escapara pero, ¿De qué me servía salir corriendo por esa puerta si no tenía magia para defenderme? Era ilógico.

El poco tiempo que Darius pasaba en su residencia, lo pasaba sin usar camisa y como única prenda unos patalones de algodón (Que eran ropa interior), al principio me incomodaba porque nunca había visto así a un hombre y porque lo consideraba un comportamiento indecente pero luego me acostumbré y, aunque me costaba admitirlo, pensaba que él era un hombre muy atractivo por su tono muscular, sus varoniles rasgos faciales, su estatura y especialmente por sus ojos de color verde intenso pero, lo que más me parecía atractivo de él era su masculinidad; hasta llegué a preguntarme el por qué no tenía una esposa y mi duda se intensificó cuando fuimos al mercado.

\- Amo, solicito su permiso para ir al mercado por suministros –Le dije, al ver que la alacena se vaciaba-

\- Está bien, pero no irás sola; yo iré contigo –Se levantó del sofá donde estaba leyendo un libro y fue a vestirse con rapidez-

Por vez primera salí del encierro y traía encima un vestido de lino blanco hasta las rodillas y sandalias porque sabía que Noxus era cálido, pues su ubicación geográfica le otorgaba esa característica. Algo que me pareció extraño fue la manera de vestir de Darius; llevaba una camisa de algodón color gris y desmangada; pantalones negros; y botas negras, ropa de plebeyo aunque pertenecía a la nobleza noxiana. Mientras caminábamos por las calles adoquinadas, los hombres y las mujeres de la nobleza (supe que eran nobles por su manera de vestir) lo saludaban con respeto inclinando sus cabezas, como si él fuese un tipo de celebridad. Cuanto más analizaba el comportamiento del general más me desconcertaba –y fascinaba-, porque, a pesar de que era severo, de carácter fuerte y en ocasiones soberbio, era un hombre extremadamente sencillo y amable (al menos con las mujeres noxianas porque con los hombres era otra historia), comportamientos que los otros generales noxianos no compartían y que coincidían más bien con las de los príncipes de los cuentos de mi nana. Cuando llegamos al mercado (Que seguía tan encantador como siempre) nos dirigimos al establecimiento donde vendían granos y harina y cuando entramos, las doncellas en el interior me miraron con envidia y murmuraban entre ellas, como si fuera un honor ser la esclava del célebre general.

\- ¡Bienvenido, general, qué honor recibirlo aquí en mi humilde establecimiento! ¿En qué le puedo servir? –Preguntó con alegría el dueño y encargado de establecimiento-

\- Esclava, pide lo que haga falta.

\- Si, amo –Obedecí y me aproximé al vendedor-

\- ¡Tiene usted una esclava muy bella, general! Debe haberle costado una fortuna –Comentó el vendedor, yo me sonrojé pero Darius ni se inmutó- Dime, muchacha, ¿Qué llevarás?

\- Serían veinte kilos de harina de trigo, un kilo de nueces y un kilo de almendras, por favor –Contesté-

\- Son 3 monedas de oro y un cuarto de plata en total –Dijo el vendedor y Darius pagó la cantidad- Gracias por su compra general, le enviaré sus adquisiciones con un par de muchachos, como siempre.

\- Gracias –Agradecí al vendedor y para cuando voltee para dirigirme a la salida Darius ya había salido del establecimiento, así que me apresuré a seguirlo fuera, pero tres doncellas bloquearon la salida-

\- ¿Eres la esclava del general?-Me preguntó una pelirroja-

\- Si –Contesté sin querer dar pie a una conversación e hice ademán de seguir mi camino pero, ellas no se apartaron-

\- ¿Cómo es él? ¿Es verdad que es mejor amante que Draven? –Preguntó la misma pelirroja y yo me quedé pasmada- _Pero, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Qué me han visto pinta de mujer de burdel?_ –Me pregunté ofendida-

\- Disculpen, pero yo soy su esclava, no su amante –Contesté ofendida por las preguntas fuera de lugar y la pelirroja me miró con incredulidad-

\- Por favor, escuché que pagó una cantidad de oro exorbitante por ti y ningún hombre paga tanto por una esclava a menos que la quiera para otra cosa que, claro, no son quehaceres del hogar –Contestó la pelirroja- ¡ _Un par de buenas bofetadas son las que te mereces!_ –pensé, enfadada-

\- Déjeme decirle entonces que usted no conoce al amol, pues él es "ningún hombre" y jamás me ha puesto una mano encima; él me respeta a pesar de que soy su subordinada porque es un caballero ante todo –Contesté en defensa de mi honor y el de Darius- _Pero, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?_ –me pregunté desconcertada por mis mismas palabras-

\- Miren nada más ¡la esclava está enamorada de su amo! –Exclamó la doncella de pelo castaño y las tres echaron a reír-

\- Ustedes confunden la admiración con el enamoramiento; deberían leer más tal vez así aprenderían el significado de las palabras y mejorarían su comprensión de una conversación tanto oral como escrita –Me defendí y ellas pusieron cara de confusión, como si les estuviese hablando en otro idioma- Para que entiendan, todas ustedes son unas descerebradas superficiales –Traduje, las empujé y me dirigí a la salida sin darles tiempo de decir más nada-

Cuando salí del establecimiento me topé con que Darius estaba rodeado de mujeres, tal como sucedió aquella noche en la posada, solo que esta vez le ofrecían pastelillos, dulces y bizcochos - _Siendo tan popular con las mujeres y aun no tiene una pareja; Nunca ha llevado a una a su residencia y ya empiezo a pensar que él prefiere a los de su propio género_ –pensé-

\- Disculpen, señoritas, estoy ocupado –Se disculpó para salir de ahí pero ellas no se apartaban, entonces yo aproveché para ir al siguiente establecimiento porque se estaba haciendo tarde-

Senna me había enseñado bien dónde ir a comprar lo que fuera que necesitara y conocía bien el mercado, así que no tardé mucho en localizar el siguiente establecimiento. Apenas caminé escasos veinte pasos, dos hombres bloquearon mi camino – _Interponerse en el camino de una esclava era una costumbre típica del pueblo noxiano o ¿qué?_ –Me pregunté con enfado-

\- Pero qué linda esclava tenemos aquí –Dijo uno de piel oscura-

\- La verdad es que sí, mira sus cabellos dorados –Dijo el otro que también tenía piel oscura pero, a diferencia del otro, tenía cabello blanco-

\- Estoy ocupado admirando otro par de cosas –Dijo el primero y yo cubrí mis pechos cuando me percaté del verdadero significado de sus palabras-

\- Soy esclava del general Darius –Dije con intención de ahuyentarlos- Déjenme pasar.

\- ¡Ja! Tan mentirosa como hermosa –Se burló el negro de cabello blanco- ¡Todo Noxus sabe que La Mano de Noxus no compra esclavos!

\- Sí, no digas mentiras, niña, te pueden cortar la lengua por eso –Dijo el de cabello negro y ambos se abalanzaron sobre mí para amordazarme pero yo alcancé a gritar lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo Noxus se enterara de lo que pasaba-

El hombre de cabello negro me echó sobre su hombro y se dio a la carrera junto con su compañero; tomaron callejuelas por donde los civiles noxianos no transitaban y, al juzgar por la ruta que tomaron, se dirigían al distrito más bajo de Noxus, donde se llevaba a cabo la compra y venta de esclavos. Cuando pensaron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del mercado, me bajaron al suelo y me quitaron la mordaza de la boca. Tenía miedo, no estaba segura de que Darius había escuchado mi grito de auxilio en el mercado. Grité el nombre del general una y otra vez con la esperanza de que viniera tras de los esclavistas pero, no había rastro de él por ningún lado, tal vez a él no le importaba lo que me sucediera porque después de todo soy una demaciana inservible.

\- Es divertido cuando las esclavas gritan pidiendo ayuda pero tu voz es muy escandalosa –Dijo el esclavista de cabello blanco y me noqueó con un golpe en la cabeza-

Todo se volvió oscuro por un instante, que pudo haber durado minutos o tal vez horas, pero cuando recobré el conocimiento vi a Darius golpeando a ambos hombres hasta que los dejó a ambos tirados en el suelo. Luego tomó del cabello al esclavista de cabello blanco y lo obligó a mirar hacia la dirección donde yo yacía.

\- Ella es mía –Le dijo al esclavista y yo sentí como si mi corazón se saltara un latido-

\- ¡No lo sabía, señor, perdóneme! –Rogó el esclavista pero Darius estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo, noqueándolo instantáneamente-

Darius se limpió la sangre de sus manos con la ropa del esclavista y caminó hacia a mí y, como si yo fuese tan ligera como la pluma de un ave, me levantó y me sostuvo en sus brazos. Yo seguía atontada y con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza pero me las arreglé para aferrarme a su cuello con mis brazos, y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho; No puede evitar llorar por el susto que había pasado.

\- Pensé que no vendría por mí… Gracias –Susurré entre sollozos y, a pesar de que no dijo nada, sentí que apretó su abrazo con afán de consolarme-

Permanecimos así hasta que llegamos a su residencia, donde me colocó en el sofá del recibidor con delicadeza.

\- Puedes dormir aquí, esclava –Dijo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso-

\- Gracias, amo –Le agradecí y él se detuvo un momento pero después siguió su camino hasta su habitación-

Estaba consciente de que Darius era mi captor y que me mantenía aquí en contra de mi voluntad, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más me fascinaba lo que poco a poco iba descubriendo sobre su personalidad. Toda la cadena de incidentes que ocurrieron ese día me hizo ver las cualidades en él que no había visto antes y sentí algo, algo que no sabía explicar; algo que no sentía por nadie, ni siquiera por mi príncipe – _¿Habrá sentido él lo mismo?_ –Me pregunté-

* * *

Después del incidente del mercado, Darius empezó a ausentarse con más frecuencia y solo me dirigía la palabra para darme órdenes, antes por lo menos, me preguntaba si algo me faltaba pero ya no era el caso, e incluso, me evadía. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir las órdenes que humillaban mi estatus social pero pronto surgió la orden que las superaba a todas porque además de humillante era el peor de los insultos e imperdonable. Tal orden consistía en limpiar la sangre de su armadura y la de su hacha gigantesca; A mí no me quedaba otra opción más que obedecer y tener que limpiar esa sangre que supuse pertenecía a mi gente… tal vez esa era la sangre de mi hermano. Siempre que me encargaba hacerlo (Porque eran muchas las veces que llegaba ensangrentado), recordaba las horribles heridas que le había causado a Gareny rompía a llorar en silencio por la preocupación y por la incertidumbre de no saber si mi hermano estaba bien o si había muerto a por la mano de Darius. Podía tolerar cualquier otra orden pero esa en especial era demasiado, el estrés que me hacía pasar era tal que llegué a mi límite, para mí ya era el colmo de los colmos, lo peor que podía hacerme. Pronto desaparecieron los sentimientos que despertaron en mí el día que fuimos al mercado y fueron reemplazados por enojo e indignación porque él era cruel, demasiado cruel.

\- ¿No se cansa de ser tan cruel? –Le pregunté, perturbada por la sangre que supuse era de mi gente- ¡No conforme con que haga todas las tareas de la casa, ahora me obliga a limpiar sangre demaciana!

\- Los demacianos no son nuestros únicos enemigos –Contestó- Eres arrogante y débil, deberías aceptar tu destino y olvidarte de tu vida pasada, esclava –Agregó-

\- Mejor máteme de una buena vez, ¿no había dicho usted que detestaba a los demacianos? Soy demaciana y, sin embargo, usted come y bebe lo que yo preparo y me tiene viviendo bajo su mismo techo –Alegué-

\- Matarte sería como terminar con tu sufrimiento por benevolencia -Contestó- Además, no he dicho que disfruto de tu cocina o tu compañía. Retírate de mi habitación, ya no requiero de tu presencia –Ordenó-

\- ¡Tal vez no de esas cosas, pero sí que disfruta de abusar de una mujer indefensa y por esa razón, carece usted de hombría! –Dije sin importarme las consecuencias de mis palabras-

El leía un libro tranquilamente sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumó cuando pronuncié esa última oración; Dejó el libro a un lado, se puso de pie y, furioso, caminó hacia mí. Yo estaba limpiando su armadura y cuando lo vi venir me puse de pie para hacerle frente. Él me tomó del brazo con fuerza, me llevó y me arrojó sobre la cama con rudeza.

\- Verás si carezco de hombría –Dijo al mismo tiempo que se posaba sobre mí pero yo alcancé a alejarme, arrastrándome hacía el otro lado de la cama- ¡No vas a escapar! –Rugió-

Darius me tomó de ambas piernas, me jaló hacia su dirección y me volteó, quedando yo boca arriba. Yo cerré mis piernas pero él consiguió abrirlas sin dificultad, ¿Qué posibilidad tenía yo tratándose de fuerza bruta? Ninguna. Luego, acarició la parte trasera de mis muslos hasta llegar a mi trasero por debajo de mi vestido, lo apretó y atrajo mi entrepierna hacia la suya.

\- ¡Eres un atrevido! –Grité y lo abofetee con todas mis fuerzas pero mis golpes no le hacían ni cosquillas; él se las arregló para detener mis golpes aprisionando mis dos manos con una sola de las suyas y las colocó por encima de mi cabeza, y luego dejó caer sobre mí su cuerpo musculoso y empezó a besar lentamente mi cuello-

 **PASAR**

El que besara mi cuello provocó que mi enojo e indignación desaparecieran y que empezara a sentir un ardor en mi vientre, un ardor que lejos de provocarme repulsión me provocaba placer y ansias de corresponder a sus besos y caricias. Mis músculos se relajaron y, tan pronto como él lo percibió, soltó mis manos y yo dejé que vagaran por su espalda bien formada y su cabello. Pude sentir sobre mi cuello que su respiración se agitó cuando sintió mis caricias mientras me besaba. Luego siguió besando mi cuello hasta mi barbilla y después a mis labios; Se detuvo un momento antes de besar mis labios, me miró a los ojos y yo a los suyos, yo acaricié su rostro y después de ese breve instante en el que nos miramos, nos besamos. Yo no sabía muy bien qué hacer, solo seguí mi instinto y mordí suavemente su labio inferior lo cual provocó que él profundizara nuestro beso al introducir su lengua a mi boca; El roce de su lengua con la mía, fue una de las sensaciones más extrañas pero placenteras que había sentido y mi instinto me dictaba que acariciara su lengua con la mía. Yo le correspondí tan bien como me permitió mi instinto y mientras nos besábamos él bajó los tirantes de mi vestido y dejó mis pechos al descubierto. Todo esto era totalmente nuevo para mí, así que cuando él tocó mis pechos, me exalté de nuevo, mis músculos se volvieron a tensar y dejé de besarlo. Darius dejó de tocar mis pechos y me miró, al principio extrañado pero, me pareció que recordó que yo era virtuosa y su expresión cambió a una de excitación y deseo y, mientras miraba mi rostro, volvió a presionar y acariciar mis pechos, extasiado por mis expresiones faciales, bajó su rostro hasta mis pechos para besarlos y yo pensé que moriría de placer cuando sentí su boca y lengua sobre ellos, mismo placer que me provocaba arcadas y una extraña humedad en mi entrepierna. Después de un largo rato, él volvió a mis labios y nos besamos con mayor intensidad que antes, como si nuestra intención fuera devorarnos el uno al otro y él empezó a rozar continuamente su hombría en mi entrepierna para luego meter su mano bajo mis pantaletas y tocar mi intimidad; Yo no pude evitar exaltarme de nuevo y emitir un breve gemido cuando sentí su mano y fue entonces cuando volví a estar consciente y me percaté de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Permití que este general noxiano tocara prácticamente todo mi cuerpo y lo peor era que lo estaba disfrutando. Pensé en mi príncipe y en lo que conllevaría el volver a Demacia sin seguir siendo virtuosa - _Ya no podría casarme con Jarvan y seré rechazada_ \- pensé-, por otro lado, deseaba a Darius, el general noxiano que me había capturado y aprisionado, lo deseaba en una forma que nunca había deseado algo o a alguien (Ni siquiera al principe Jarvan) y, además, moría de deseo por él y por que apagara ese ardor que despertó con sus besos y caricias; Yo no sabía qué hacer conmigo misma y con toda esta explosión de sensaciones placenteras que Darius provocó en mi, fue por eso decidí que dejaría sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder.

 **ALTO**

Mientras yo pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que estábamos haciendo, él se dispuso a desabrochar su pantalón y a despojarme de mis pantaletas, anunciando que ya había llegado el momento de hacerme suya pero se detuvo al ver mi expresión pensativa, fue como si de repente despertara de un sueño. Entonces él se abrochó los pantalones, se movió a un lado y se recostó sobre la cama, aun respirando agitadamente.

\- Sal de aquí, esclava – Me ordenó-

Yo me incorporé y me acerqué a él porque no quería que esto acabara. Toqué sus abdominales y su pecho mientras lo besaba en los labios. Darius me correspondió y me tomó de la cintura para alinear su cuerpo con el mío y poco a poco volvimos a la misma posición de antes. Yo tomé una de sus manos y la guié hasta mi entrepierna, para que me tocara como lo había hecho hacía unos momentos pero él se contuvo y se incorporó.

\- No... -Dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, como si la situación le fuera desesperante y se levantó de la cama- Sal de aquí, Luxanna... vete -Fue una orden, pero lo hizo sonar como una petición, como si me estuviese pidiendo tregua-

Me levanté de la cama y acomodé mi vestido. Pensé con la cabeza fría y estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que él había tomado, no iba a discutirlo ni insistir porque, después de todo, lo que estábamos a punto de hacer y lo que hicimos estaba prohibido, porque éramos enemigos, porque él era noxiano y yo demaciana.

\- Si, amo... –Contesté resignada y salí de la habitación-

Caminé a mi habitación y mientras iba bajando por los escalones que llevaban al sótano, escuché que se abría y se cerraba la puerta de la entrada a la residencia, indicándome que Darius había salido. Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, pensé en el abrazo de hacía unos momentos; en el sabor de los besos y caricias de Darius, tales pensamientos pensaban en mi una oleada de sentimientos que no sabía si llamarlos amor o simplemente deseo.

* * *

Al siguiente día salió sin tomar el desayuno y me dejó sobre la mesa una bolsa llena de monedas de oro junto con una nota que decía: " _Para suministros_ " – _Tardará más de una semana en volver_ –pensé con tristeza pero comprendía su posición y era lo mejor para los dos- Como sabía que su ausencia sería larga, decidí tramar un plan para escapar, así mantendría mi mente ocupada para no pensar en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Era bastante dinero el que me había dejado, podría sobornar a los guardias para que me dejaran escapar pero, sabía que Darius era hombre inteligente y que no dejaría a cualquiera resguardando su residencia. Tal vez si me ganaba la confianza de los guardias quizá podría llevar a cabo ese plan, total que no perdía nada con tratar.

Recordé lo que un día me había dicho la nana mientras me arreglaba para pasear con el príncipe por los jardines de la corte -" _A un hombre se le conquista primero con la vista, la inteligencia y después por el estómago y tú, mi linda niña tienes esos dones, aprovéchalos para conquistar el corazón de tu príncipe_ "- Cumplía siempre el primer y segundo consejo pero comprobé que era cierto lo que ella decía cuando empecé a hornearle bizcochos, galletas y pastelillos, noté que desde la primera vez que probó lo que hornee, empezó a buscarme con más frecuencia en la corte – _Mi príncipe_ \- pensé con anhelo y tristeza-. Senna me había dejado unos vestidos de lino de diferentes colores, bastante frescos y que hacían resaltar muy bien mis curvas, así que opté por ponérmelos y arreglarme el cabello para salir a ofrecerles bebida o comida a los guardias – _Madre jamás permitiría que los usara, pero es una medida justa y necesaria_ –pensé cuando me puse uno de los vestidos-.

Preparé una jarra de limonada, serví en dos vasos, agregué dos bizcochos rellenos de fresa y los llevé afuera sobre una charola - _Si tan solo Darius tuviera bebidas alcoholicas le habría agregado a la limonada, así todo hubiera sido más sencillo_ -pensé-

\- Buena tarde, soldados –Los saludé con amabilidad- pensé que ambos tendrían sed y hambre, así que les he traído algo –Agregué, pero ninguno de los dos volteo a verme, así que me paré frente a ellos y los miré fijamente-

Ambos parecían ser muy jóvenes, calculé que ambos tenían aproximadamente 16 años, por su complexión delgada y poca masa muscular (aunque ambos tenían buen tono muscular) porque no podía ver bien sus rostros, pues traían encima un casco. Puse la charola sobre mi cadera, con gracia, para ver si así captaba su atención pero sin ningún éxito – _Darius optó por jóvenes porque eran más temerosos; una medida muy inteligente pero eso no me va a detener_ –pensé-.

\- Bueno, supongo que el general les ha dado órdenes de no hablarme y rechazar todo lo que les ofreciera; Sería una lástima echar esto a la basura, así que si no les molesta, lo comeré aquí sentada con ustedes –Dije al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en los escalones de la entrada pero ninguno se inmutó, aunque mis piernas estaban descubiertas- Mmmm… ¡Los bizcochos están deliciosos, deberían probarlos! –Insistí, sin éxito- _Mocosos, sí que los han entrenado bien_ –pensé mientras comía un bizcocho-

Cuando terminé de comer el bizcocho, no me quedó más que volver adentro; no tenía sentido estar ahí sin captar la atención de los soldados. Debía buscar una debilidad de la cual aprovecharme para poder ganarme la confianza de al menos uno de ellos, ¿Pero qué podría ser? Los vigilé por la ventana un largo tiempo y fue hasta el anochecer que noté que uno se iba, supuse que se turnaban para pasar la noche de guardia – _Pobres muchachos_ , _pasar todo el día parados y además tener que pasar toda la noche sin dormir_ –pensé- Ese era el momento en el que podía atacar, uno es más fácil de convencer que dos.

Intenté hablar con el de ese turno pero él permaneció como si estuviese petrificado, tal como una estatua – _Bueno, este es el primer día, no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente_ –me dije a mi misma para mantener el anímo-. Estaba esperanzada, estaba segura de que lo lograría si insistía porque a pesar de que eran soldados, seguían siendo hombres y los hombres siempre poseían una debilidad por las mujeres hermosas.

Pasó una semana y yo seguía sin conseguir mi objetivo _–¡Malditos noxianos_! –Maldije mientras preparaba mi cena- El tiempo se me estaba escapando de las manos, Darius regresará y mi plan sería frustrado. _Por favor, dioses, ayúdenme a volver con los que amo_ –Rogué y ellos me concedieron el milagro-. Fui al ventanal a ver si casualmente el guardia se había quedado dormido y vi que de repente se desplomó al suelo, mi reacción fue ir corriendo a ver qué le había sucedido. Cuando llegué, me agaché para ver si estaba profundamente dormido pero no lo estaba, el muchacho respiraba con dificultad y estaba tembloroso. Le quité el casco y me percaté de que su cabello estaba mojado por el sudor, así que toqué su frente con el dorso de mi mano.

\- ¡Por los dioses, estás hirviendo en fiebre! –Exclamé alarmada y entonces empecé a librar una batalla en mi mente- _Puedo irme sin que nadie me detenga pero si me voy… el muchacho morirá. Sería un soldado menos, pero eso estaría mal_. _No puedo irme y dejarlo así, es la vida de un joven que podría ser mi hermano y, además, iría en contra de mis principios_ –Pensé y una vez más comprobé que los dioses eran crueles-

Levanté al muchacho como pude y él mismo se apoyó en mí para ir dentro de la residencia. Lo conduje hasta uno de los sofás del recibidor y removí su armadura para que se recostara y para que perdiera calor. Corrí a la cocina por agua y trapos de lino para hacer compresas y volví tan rápido como pude cargando con la vasija de agua.

\- Vas a estar bien –Le dije para darle ánimos mientras le aplicaba las compresas- _Si tan solo tuviera mi magia, podría haberlo curado en un instante_ –pensé-

Seguí aplicando las compresas por casi dos horas hasta que conseguí que bajara la fiebre y que el muchacho dejara de temblar y se estabilizara, luego fui a la cocina a preparar un puchero para que repusiera energías y volviera a su puesto antes de que el otro guardia volviera. Cuando volví a donde el soldado con el plato de puchero, descubrí que él se había incorporado y se estaba poniendo la armadura.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Pregunté al mismo tiempo que ponía su cena sobre la mesilla central- No voy a permitir que salgas hasta que comas esto –Le dije mientras lo empujaba de vuelta al sofá- Ya sé que tienes órdenes del general pero esto es una situación especial, te prometo que yo no le diré nada –Dije para tranquilizarlo-

\- Está bien… -Obedeció y prácticamente devoró el puchero- Gracias, estaba delicioso –Agradeció-

\- ¿Quieres más? Puedo servirte más, si quieres –Le ofrecí y él se quedó pensativo-

\- Si, si no es mucha molestia –Aceptó, sonrojado y yo fui y le serví más en un plato más grande-

\- Creo que con esto quedarás más que satisfecho –Le dije cuando le di el plato-

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunté-

\- No debería contestarte, pero te lo debo; Mi nombre es Sandro, ¿y el tuyo? –Contestó después de tragar lo que estaba masticando- Por los dioses, ahora lamento no haber comido lo que me ofreciste antes.

\- Gracias, mi nombre es Lyanna –Contesté, sonriendo de forma coqueta y él se sonrojó- Sabes, tú y tu compañero pueden pasar a comer cuando tengan hambre, ahora que estoy sola no hay nada qué hacer y muero del aburrimiento, me gustaría tenerlos de compañía. Sin ningún compromiso –Agregué-

\- Mi compañero jamás lo hará, pero yo si te tomaré la palabra, cocinas delicioso –Dijo después de haberse terminado el puchero- ¿De dónde eres? Nunca había visto cabello dorado.

\- Soy de Ionia, unos esclavistas me capturaron y heme aquí –Mentí-

\- Ya veo, el general debió pagar mucho dinero por ti, digo, no se encuentran esclavas tan bellas como tú a menudo. Ahora entiendo por qué por fin decidió tener un esclavo –Comentó y yo me sonrojé-

\- Dudo que el general me haya comprado por eso… -Dije aun sonrojada por los halagos del muchacho- _Si tan solo supieras la verdadera razón_ \- pensé-

\- ¿Bromeas? Todos nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos que el general había adquirido un esclavo, nunca ha estado de acuerdo con el esclavismo –Dijo en defensa de sus halagos-

\- Yo preferiría tener mi libertad de vuelta y volver a mi tierra, con los míos, que ser la prisionera del general –Comenté con tristeza y la expresión feliz del soldado cambió a una de compasión y lástima-

\- Yo no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, no puedo ir en contra del general y además, no veo que hayas sido maltratada como los demás esclavos. En pocas palabras, eres afortunada. Me iré porque ya se hace tarde y mi camarada no tarda en regresar, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida y por la comida –Se despidió y caminó hacia la salida-

\- Deberías descansar, aun no te has repuesto bien.

\- No te preocupes, volveré al cuartel a que me revise un sanador en cuanto llegue mi compañero. Nos vemos mañana.

Con eso dicho, salió a ocupar su puesto y yo me retiré a dormir. Me preocupaba el hecho de que ya había pasado una semana y conseguí avanzar muy poco; solo espero que Sandro acceda a sacarme de aquí.

* * *

 **Me gustaría saber qué opinan de este capítulo! Por favor háganmelo saber por medio de un review o un mensaje privado!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada, debo agradecerles por los reviews que me han escrito, ¡de verdad que me han animado y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado tanto mi fanfiction!**

 **Espero que entiendan el por qué Darius está tratando de alejar a Lux y que no les desespere tal situación, les aseguro que las cosas empezarán a aclararse en el siguiente capítulo y tal vez haya otra parte "suculenta", como dijeron por ahí :P Estoy tratando de no poner mucho de eso porque tiendo a ser muy explícita cuando se trata de redacciones de esa naturaleza jajajaja y no quiero asustar a las niñas que están leyendo este fic y tampoco cambiar la clasificación a M :c. Ps. Pueden enviarme mensaje privado para darme su opinión sobre el capítulo, o bien, escribir un review.**

 **Sin más que agregar, les deseo una feliz redacción y espero les agrade este capitulo**

 **Nota: El dibujo de la portada no me pertenece, le pertenece a una artista que me topé en la siguiente página:** **demmonnik. deviantart art /Darius-537121010 (Quiten los espacios si quieren ver el dibujo en grande).**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Darius se fue, no cabe duda que cuando se quiere que el tiempo pase lento, éste hace lo contrario… Logré ganar la confianza de Sandro pero mi plan no dio el resultado que yo esperaba porque ni siquiera permitía que fuera de compras al mercado (Tuve que elaborar una lista de lo que faltaba en la alacena y él mismo fue a comprar todo), en pocas palabras, no me daría ni la más pequeña oportunidad de escapar. Tengo que aceptar que le estaba pidiendo demasiado al muchacho, ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para arriesgar así su vida? Claramente, Sandro no era lo suficientemente aunque era un muchacho de 16 años. Por otro lado, me preocupaba que Darius se esté demorando tanto en volver, sabía que estaba bien porque de no ser así Sandro ya me habría liberado, pero aun así podría ser herido o tal vez asesinado en los próximos días.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Sandro dejó de ocultarle a su compañero que estaba aceptando mis invitaciones a comer, se notaba que eran buenos amigos porque el otro muchacho no lo había delatado con sus superiores a pesar de que sabía que Sandro estaba desobedeciendo órdenes. La confianza que había entre Sandro y yo era tal, que él ya me había hablado sobre su vida personal, que a decir verdad, no distaba de ser la típica vida de un soldado normal, solo le faltaba contarme lo que supiera sobre Darius; El único comentario que hizo y que estaba relacionado con Darius, fue el que hablaba sobre sus sueños y aspiraciones, ¿A qué muchacho no le gustaría ser un célebre general a una corta edad?

\- Dime, Sandro ¿Cómo es que el amo llegó a ser general siendo tan joven? –Le pregunté mientras comíamos la cena, que consistía en un asado de cordero endulzado con piña, pan de trigo, ensalada de patatas y vino (Que yo le encargué traer del mercado)-

\- Esa es una historia muy común, Lyanna, y me sorprende que no sepas de ella –Comentó y bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino- ¡Este vino está delicioso! –Agregó y me pareció que iba a evadir mi pregunta-

\- Estoy esperando a que me cuentes tan interesante historia –Dije antes de que optara por empezar una conversación sobre un tema diferente-

\- Bueno, empezaré por el origen del general; El general y su hermano eran huérfanos, desconozco cómo es que se quedaron sin padre y madre pero, lo que sí sé es que el general –de 12 años- cuidó de su hermano de 10 años de edad y para eso tuvo que robar en los establecimientos del mercado para poder sobrevivir porque en Noxus nadie emplea niños de esa edad mas que los esclavistas, es por eso que los comerciantes lo llamaban "Rata callejera" –Sandro bebió otro sorbo de vino y se echó a reír- Dejaron de hacerlo cuando él se convirtió en La Mano de Noxus, pero de eso hablaremos más adelante…

\- Ah sí, recuerdo que unos esclavistas lo llamaron "La Mano de Noxus" pero nunca me pregunté el por qué debido a las circunstancias –Interrumpí- Disculpa, prosigue por favor.

\- Bien, durante cuatro años el general huyó tanto de esclavistas como de guardias y para su suerte, fueron los guardias de la ciudadela quienes lo atraparon, porque de haber sido los esclavistas su vida habría acabado, fue entonces que terminó su pillaje. Dicen que cuando los guardias lo atraparon, el general luchó con puños, patadas y dientes y logró abatir a varios de los guardias, pues él aprendió bien la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en las calles. Entonces, este incidente llamó la atención del comandante de la guardia, quien consideró que el niño tenía un potencial que podría beneficiar al ejército e hizo que el ejército lo reclutara junto con su hermano menor. El entrenamiento del general duró 6 años y mis camaradas de mayor rango dicen que el general no fallaba en ninguna misión y que no había nadie que lo pudiera abatir en combate. Y Aquí viene lo más interesante de la historia –Dijo con emoción- Hace unos meses, el ejército demaciano invadió territorio noxiano y asesinaron a cuanto civil noxiano se encontraron y debido a eso se desató una batalla entre nuestro ejército y el demaciano. El ejército noxiano estaba diezmado y los soldados agotados, los demacianos nos aventajaban en número y, al percatarse de estos detalles, el capitán que comandaba la tropa de la cual el general formaba parte, ordenó la retirada. El general, furioso e indignado por la cobardía de su capitán, salió de su fila y empujó a los compañeros que se interponían en su camino hasta que llegó a donde estaba su capitán y ahí mismo, con su enorme hacha, le cortó la cabeza de un solo tajo. Los soldados se quedaron sin habla, asombrados por tal osadía pero aun así escucharon las palabras de aliento del general, quien les dijo que en Noxus no había cobardes y que el ejército demaciano debía enterarse de ello y que quien difiriera sufriría el mismo destino que el capitán. Fue así que el general encabezó un puñado de hombres, cuyo ego había sido inflado por sus palabras, que acabó con el ejército demaciano y su posterior rendición, luego el general les dio persecución y acabó y saqueo aldeas demacianas. Cuando volvió junto con sus leales tropas, se alió con el actual alto general y acabó con quienes detenían el desarrollo y avance de Noxus. El alto general le otorgó el título de "La Mano de Noxus" porque el general es su mano derecha y participa junto a él en el gobierno del reino –Sandro terminó de relatar la historia bebió todo el vino que le quedaba en la copa y la volvió a llenar- Ahora los nobles y los soldados lo respetan y las mujeres lo idolatran y sueñan con casarse con él.

\- Si, me he enterado de eso pero me sorprende que aún no tenga esposa, con decirte que en el tiempo que llevo aquí no ha traído ninguna mujer ni tampoco bebe alcohol –Comenté para sacarle más información-

\- Ah, sobre eso… El general estuvo cortejando a la comandante Du Couteau antes de convertirse en general y, parecía que todo iba bien, pero de repente dejó de frecuentarla, quien sabe por qué –Contestó- Existen rumores entre los soldados pero ninguno está confirmado; el primero, es que la comandante está interesada en otro y que por eso le ha rechazado; y la segunda es que el general le fue infiel y ella se enteró. Yo me inclino más por la segunda.

Ya veo… -Comenté _\- Ahora entiendo todo, es por eso que Darius es humilde y amable y no frecuenta los favores de otras mujeres... a excepción mía_ –pensé-

Ya hemos hablado mucho sobre mí e incluso sobre el general, pero no me has hablado de ti. Lo único que logrado descubrir sobre ti es que eres amable, simpática, dulce, inteligente, buena cocinera… hermosa –Me miró y yo evadí su mirada pero no pude evitar sonrojarme- Háblame sobre tu familia, tus pasiones, tus sueños.

Es que mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya o la del general –Excusé-

Anda, dime! Quid pro quo –Insistió y yo suspiré- Yo ya te dije todo, ahora te toca a ti, no seas cobarde!

Está bien, está bien, Quid pro quo. Mi vida en Ionia no era nada del otro mundo, era hija de un conde, mi madre murió cuando era yo un bebé – _Perdóname madre_ \- pensé- viví toda mi vida encerrada en una mansión y una institutriz me enseñó todo lo que sé. Siempre estuve hambrienta de libertad y de vivir una vida como la que vivían las plebeyas, así que un día me atreví a salir de mi jaula de oro y para mi mala suerte, el ejército noxiano invadió la isla; asesinaron a cuanta persona encontraron pero como mis rasgos no eran los de una plebeya, me tomaron y me vendieron a los esclavistas. Hubo quienes quisieron abusar de mí, pero siempre fracasaban porque el jefe de los esclavistas sabía que yo era virtuosa y que ganaría mucho oro si me conservaba intacta. Ese hombre sabía que el general era el segundo hombre más rico de Noxus y, además, era su amigo, así que me trajo directamente aquí y el amo no se negó –Mentí y pedí perdón a mi antigua cocinera por robar parte de su historia- Y aquí estoy, salí a buscar libertad e irónicamente conseguí entrar a otra jaula de oro, no volveré a ver a mi padre ni a mi hermano… Ni siquiera sé si están vivos –Agregué y mis ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas- Básicamente ya te conté toda mi vida, como ves, no es nada sorprendente.

\- Lo lamento, Lyanna, no debí haberte preguntado –Se lamentó y se acercó a mí para limpiar mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano-

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes; ya me resigné a estar por siempre encerrada… -Dije con tristeza y no por todas las mentiras que le conté, sino porque no sabía nada sobre mi familia ni de mi príncipe…ni de Darius- Mejor cambiemos de tema.

\- Está bien –Accedió, Sandro-

\- ¿Sabes por qué se ha demorado tanto el amo? ¿A caso hay otra guerra contra Demacia? –Pregunté-

\- No debo decirte, es clasificado –Se excusó-

\- Por favor, me preocupa que el amo no regrese –Dije en tono preocupado-

\- ¿Te preocupa lo que le pase a tu captor? Si él pereciera, tu serías libre… ¿Le amas? –Preguntó extrañado-

\- Por supuesto que no, es solo que él ha sido amable conmigo y no me trata como otros amos tratan a sus esclavos.

\- Cierto, comparada con los otros esclavos, tú vives como si fueras una princesa – Dijo en tono de broma-

\- Anda, dímelo por favor... –Insistí-

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Ha ido de cacería con su hermano Draven, aunque el general pudo haber enviado a su hermano pero él insistió en ir. Fueron a perseguir una banda de mercenarios que se infiltró en la ciudad y robaron un hechizo de los archivos secretos y, además, estaban buscando a alguien; Todo indicar parece ser que Demacia está detrás de todo esto.

\- ¿Crees que estén buscando a la prometida del príncipe? –Pregunté con cautela de no revelar mi emoción _\- ¡Mi príncipe me está buscando! ¡Vendrá a rescatarme!_ –Pensé esperanzada-

\- No lo creo porque no hace mucho anunció su compromiso con la princesa Rhea –Dijo despreocupado y yo sentí una oleada de desilusión y decepción- Así que, para el príncipe, no tiene sentido buscarla si ya tiene una prometida, yo pienso que era otra persona a quien éstos mercenarios buscaban –Agregó y sentí como si me faltara el aire- Además, supongo que debido a su compromiso, ha cesado la actividad militar.

\- De… ¿de verdad? Eso es bueno, ¿no? –Pregunté, ocultando mi desilusión y tristeza- _Mi príncipe me ha reemplazado tal como si fuera yo una servilleta sucia –pensé con tristeza_ -

\- En parte, pero no para nosotros los soldados, estamos que morimos de aburrimiento –Dijo sin darse cuenta de mi estado emocional-

\- Me lo puedo imaginar –Comenté-

\- ¿Pasa algo? –Me preguntó al notar que mi voz se quebró-

\- No, no te preocupes, lo que sucede es que aun pienso en mi familia y eso me pone triste–Me apresuré a mentir-

\- ¿Cuánto pagó por ti el general? –Me preguntó de repente-

\- 1500 monedas de oro –Mentí-

\- ¡Wow, eso es mucho! –Exclamó sorprendido y pasó una mano por su cabello negro- Es que tuve una idea, pero no creo poder reunir esa cantidad en menos de un año...

\- ¿Cuál es esa idea? -Pregunté con curiosidad-

\- Aquí en Noxus, si un hombre o una mujer libre quiere casarse con un esclavo que no le pertenece, debe comprar su libertad, y para eso debe pagarle una cantidad equivalente al costo del esclavo al amo -Contestó- En resumen, tendría yo que pagarle 1500 monedas de oro al general si quiero casarme contigo, pero me tomaría más de dos años reunir esa cantidad... -Agregó, desanimado-

\- No tiene sentido el pensar en ese plan, no te preocupes por mi, yo sabré arreglármelas sola -Dije con intención de animarle-

\- Quiero preguntarte algo, pero es una pregunta inadecuada y temo, podría ofenderte.

\- Pregunta con confianza, no importa -Accedí-

\- ¡Bueno, yo te lo advertí! -Se excusó de antemano y yo lo miré con atención- El general y tu... -Se quedó pensativo, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para no ofenderme- Bueno, eres inteligente y creo que sabes la razón por la cual el general pagó tanto por ti, ¿El general ya hizo valer su derecho? -Preguntó por fin y yo me ruboricé; no pude evitar recordar lo que había sucedido la noche antes de que Darius se fuera-

\- ¡Claro que no! -Contesté exaltada-

\- ¿Ni por la fuerza? -Preguntó con curiosidad-

\- El amo es un caballero y comprende cuando una mujer no está interesada en él, además, nunca vi tales intenciones en él -Contesté, aunque sabía que parte de eso era mentira-

\- Por un momento llegué a pensar que tu habías sido la razón por la cual la comandante Du Couteau terminó con él y, aunque me parezca imposible lo que dices, de todas formas te creeré -Comentó-

\- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

\- Está de más preguntarlo, Lyanna -Contestó y se puso de pie para volver a su puesto de vigilante- Ya es hora de irme, no falta mucho para que llegue mi turno de vigilar.

\- Si, ya casi es hora -Dije mientras veía que empezaba a oscurecer por la ventana- Gracias por la compañía -Agradecí-

\- No hay de qué -Contestó- Nos veremos mañana -Se despidió y salió-

Me recosté en el sofá, pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Sandro. La traición de Jarvan no me dolió como se suponía porque yo ya le había traicionado y en parte sentía que me lo merecía, sin embargo, me sentí muy decepcionada porque siempre pensé que él vendría a rescatarme, como los príncipes de los cuentos. Luego estaba la historia de Darius, que empezó su vida en las calles, sufriendo frío, hambre y abusos, sin nadie que lo protegiera; una vida que imaginé era muy difícil y triste, ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo sin mis padres a esa edad? ¿Qué iba a saber yo, si mi vida estaba llena de comodidades y lujos? Tal tenacidad y valentía era admirable. Ahora comprendía por qué Darius era tan diferente de los demás oficiales de alto rango porque a diferencia de ellos, él había trabajado muy duro para conseguir lo que tiene y sufrió en carne propia lo que es estar solo en el mundo. Su desinterés en otras mujeres no es otra cosa más que resentimiento por la no tan lejana ruptura con su pareja pero, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que superara ese capítulo en su vida y empezara a buscar otra compañera y... eso me daba miedo, miedo porque no sé cómo reaccionaría si lo viese con otra mujer. Aunque ya había pasado un mes y a pesar de que intenté distraerme, no pude olvidar lo que sucedió aquella noche; el roce de sus manos sobre mi piel, el sabor de sus besos, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío... todo eso se había grabado en mi piel como una marca hecha con acero al rojo vivo y admito que aun guardo la esperanza de volver estar en sus brazos y, si él decidiera cortejar a una doncella, esa posibilidad se esfumaría porque siendo como es él (A pesar de lo que dicen las malas lenguas), dudo que quiera tener esposa y amante.

Darius, siempre Darius, me era imposible desterrarlo de mi mente, siempre encontraba una razón para pensar en él, pensé que si se iba por tanto tiempo podría olvidarme de todo eso pero me equivoqué porque cada vez que me levanto y no lo veo, lo extraño. Me pregunto si él me extrañará también... yo espero que sí. No me cabía la menor duda de que a los dioses les encanta jugar con la vida de los mortales al introducir sucesos irónicos.

\- Los dioses son crueles -susurré en la oscuridad del recibidor y me quedé dormida en el sofá-

* * *

Un alboroto en la calle me despertó un par de horas después. Me levante alarmada e inmediatamente fui a ver qué sucedía por la ventana; Eran soldados que venían cargando a un hombre sobre una camilla y sentí miedo y desesperación al ver que ese hombre era Darius. Tomé un candelabro y corrí desesperada a su encuentro, pidiéndole a los dioses que no fuera nada grave, pero los soldados se interpusieron cuando me acerqué a verlo y solo pude dar un vistazo, el cual fue suficiente para tranquilizarme; él tenía algunos golpes en la cara y su torso y brazo izquierdo vendados pero suspiré aliviada al ver que su pecho subía y bajaba en señal de que estaba respirando - _Gracias, dioses_ \- _Agradecí y suspiré aliviada-_.

\- ¿Qué le ha sucedido al general? -Preguntó Sandro, sorprendido de ver a Darius en tan fatales condiciones-

\- Fue una emboscada a la que solo el general y su hermano sobrevivieron -Contestó el capitán- El señor Draven se encuentra en estado crítico pero ya está siendo atendido por médicos zaunitas -Agregó-

\- ¿Hace cuánto sucedió? -Me atreví a preguntar pero el capitán ignoró mi pregunta y me propinó una bofetada, tan fuerte, que me tumbó al suelo y estando ahí, sentí el sabor metálico de mi propia sangre y no pude evitar escupir; el candelabro quedó hecho añicos porque era de cristal y yo lo solté cuando el capitán me golpeó-

\- No te dí permiso de hablar, esclava, aprende tu lugar - Dijo el capitán para justificar el golpe que me había dado- Lleven al general a su habitación -Ordenó y los soldados entraron a la residencia-

\- Señor, con todo respeto, pero opino que usted no debió haber hecho eso -Dijo Sandro, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y me daba un pedazo de tela para que me limpiara la sangre-

\- No es más que una esclava y tu no eres quien para opinar -Dijo y se fue junto con los soldados que ya habían cumplido con su orden-

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Sandro, preocupado-

\- Si, no es nada... -Contesté, impaciente por ver a Darius- Iré a ver cómo está el amo.

\- Me mentiste -Dijo Sandro y enseguida supe a qué se refería pero, preferí no decir nada y seguir mi camino- _No debí haber sido tan obvia_ -Pensé-

Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad y corrí por el corredor hasta la habitación de Darius. Cuando entré me acerqué a la cama, donde él yacía inconsciente y lleno de moratones y heridas; no pude evitar llorar cuando lo vi así pero al menos estaba vivo y de vuelta y eso me consolaba. Me acomodé en el lado derecho de la cama, junto a él y peiné su cabello con mis dedos.

\- Pronto vas a estar bien, yo cuidaré de ti -Le susurré mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y después acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, con cuidado de no aplastar ninguna de sus heridas-

El sonido del latir de su corazón y su respiración me arrullaron en menos de diez minutos y, por primera vez, pasé la noche con él. Mi familia se habría escandalizado si se enterara de que había compartido la cama con un hombre, sin importar las circunstancias en las que se dio tal hecho pero no me importaba, lo único que me importaba es que Darius estaba a salvo y que iba a hacer lo posible para que no se volviera a ir.

\- Esclava... -Escuché que Darius me llamaba en sueños pero pronto descubrí que no lo era porque cuando me desperté me encontré con sus dos ojos verdes mirándome-

\- Disculpe, amo -Me disculpé y salté fuera de la cama; el amanecer desde esta habitación era hermoso, se podía ver cómo el sol se asomaba en el horizonte por encima del mar del Guardián-

\- Trae el desayuno y un jarrón de agua -Ordenó y se sentó con dificultad; yo hice ademán de ayudarlo pero me rechazó- ve y haz lo que te digo.

Fui a la cocina y le preparé el desayuno tan rápido como pude y se lo llevé a la cama. Vi que los vendajes que traía encima estaban suciso, como si llevaran días, tal vez una semana, sin cambiarse.

\- Amo, ya es hora de cambiar sus vendajes... -Iba a proponerle el cambio de vendajes pero él me interrumpió-

\- ¿Quién se atrevió a golpearte? -Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el moratón que, seguramente, el golpe del capitán me había causado- ¿Fue uno de los guardias? - _Ya me había olvidado de ese golpe_ -pensé-

\- No, amo, no ha sido ninguno de los guardias -Respondí- No tiene importancia, no es nada grave -Agregué para tranquilizarlo-

\- ¡Dime quién ha sido! -Rugió-

\- Ha sido el capitán que lo trajo anoche... -Contesté- Por favor, tranquilícese, no tiene ninguna importancia.

\- Ve y dile a uno de los guardias que lo llame -Ordenó-

\- Amo, usted no está en condiciones de-

\- Tú no decides si estoy o no en condiciones de hacer lo que se me venga en gana, esclava, ahora obedece y haz lo que te ordeno -Dijo sin dejarme terminar-

\- Si, amo -Obedecí y fui a comunicarle a Sandro las órdenes de Darius-

\- Sabía que algo así iba a suceder -Suspiró Sandro y salió a por el capitán mientras yo me devolvía a la habitación de Darius-

No pasaron más de quince minutos y el capitán ya estaba ante Darius. Yo iba a salir de la habitación pero Darius me ordenó quedarme.

\- Escuché que te tomaste atribuciones que no te corresponden, capitán Darkwill -Le dijo Darius al capitán-

\- No, señor, solo le enseñé una lección a la esclava -Se defendió el capitán-

\- ¿Eres tu su amo? -Preguntó-

\- No, pero ella habló sin permiso -Me acusó el capitán pero yo no dije nada al respecto, solo me quedé parada escuchando-

\- ¿¡Eso te da derecho a tocar lo que es mío!? -Preguntó, esta vez sin ocultar su rabia-

\- No, señor.

\- Me alegra que lo sepas -Rió Darius- Esto es lo que vas a hacer: Te vas a poner de rodillas y le pedirás perdón a mi esclava - _Esta humillación no es necesaria_ -pensé-

\- Con todo respeto, señor, pero no voy a pedirle perdón a una sucia esclava -Contestó el capitán-

\- ¡Lo harás porque yo te lo ordeno y ya sabes qué pasa cuando un soldado desobedece mis órdenes! - Amenazó Darius y yo lo miré y negué con la cabeza-

El capitán Darkwill tragó su propia saliva y apretó sus puños, luego se aproximó a donde yo estaba parada y se arrodillo.

\- Amo, por favor-

\- El capitán tiene que aprender que nadie puede tocar lo es mío y que mi autoridad está por encima de la suya -Me interrumpió-

\- ¿Podría perdonarme por haberle golpeado? -Me preguntó el capitán, tratando de ocultar su resentimiento-

\- Si, lo perdono -Contesté y él se puso de pie-

\- Ahora vete, Darkwill, no quiero volver a ver tu cara cerca de aquí -Dijo Darius y el Capitán salió de la habitación en silencio-

\- Amo, ¿Por qué lo ha humillado de esa forma? -Pregunté decepcionada por lo que acaba de suceder-

\- Porque eres mía y no voy a tolerar que alguien te ponga una mano encima -Contestó y yo no supe cómo sentirme con respecto a sus palabras; si sentirme halagada u ofendida, porque sonaba como si él me considerara no más que un simple objeto-

\- Cambiaré sus vendajes, si no, sus heridas se infectarán -Dije y me dispuse a cambiar sus vendajes-

\- Está bien -Accedió-

Preparé en la cocina un macerado de plantas medicinales antisépticas y antiinflamatorias, pedazos de tela hervidos y tomé los vendajes limpios y agua tibia. Subí todo a la habitación y empecé por quitarle los vendajes con cuidado, revelando terribles heridas en pecho y abdomen y que habían sido suturadas. Las suturas habían sido hechas con delicadeza y con cuidado de no dejar una cicatriz muy marcada y, aunque no estaban infectadas, las limpie con los pedazos de tela que había esterilizado con agua hirviendo y apliqué el macerado de plantas medicinales antes de colocar el vendaje para ayudar a mitigar el dolor y a que cerraran con más rapidez. Darius estuvo quieto todo ese tiempo pero noté que todo el proceso fue doloroso porque sus músculos se ponían rígidos cada que pasaba los trapos por sus heridas.

\- Gracias, esclava -Agradeció y yo me sonrojé porque era la primera vez que me agradecía algo-

\- Amo, hay algo que quiero decirle -Dije mirándolo a los ojos-

\- Dime.

\- Me alegra que esté de vuelta, por favor ya no vuelva a irse... - _Porque extrañaba su presencia, porque me alivia el saber que está aquí a salvo..._ _porque lo quiero como nunca he querido a alguien más_ -Pensé en decirle pero no lo hice y él solo aclaró su garganta, como si lo que yo acababa de decir le incomodase-

\- Ya puedes retirarte, esclava -Dijo-

\- Si, amo... -Obedecí-

No pregunté qué le había sucedido porque ya tenía una idea de lo que había pasado; Darius Y Draven dieron persecución a un grupo de mercenarios que se infiltraron en Noxus y éstos les tendieron una emboscada. La pregunta es ¿Quién habrá contratado a los mercenarios? ¿Habrá sido mi hermano? Tal vez el príncipe aceptó el trato que le ofreció Swain porque accedió sin más a casarse con una princesa de la cual jamás había escuchado hablar en la corte y, además, ya no hay actividad militar por parte de Demacia. Todo lo que ha sucedido es extraño y pienso que algo muy grande está teniendo o tuvo lugar, solo espero que sea para bien y no para mal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les he traído un nuevo capítulo que espero no los decepcione :D**

 **Feliz lectura!**

Desde que Darius volvió, su residencia se convirtió en cuartel militar porque, a pesar de que él estaba convaleciente, no dejó de lado sus deberes. Oficiales de alto rango entraban y salían constantemente en el transcurso del día y mi trabajo se volvió más pesado, porque a ellos no les importaba llegar con las botas llenas de lodo y dejarlo embarrado a donde iban. Algo grande estaba sucediendo y yo moría por saber de qué se trataba pero Darius no me permitía estar cerca de su habitación durante el día; Tenía dos guardias apostados en la puerta de sus aposentos para evitar oídos indiscretos, por su propia seguridad y, además, ellos mismos le llevaban la comida que yo le preparaba por las tardes. Darius solo me dejaba entrar a su habitación muy temprano por la mañana y por la noche, para preparar su baño, ayudarlo a vestirse y aplicar las curaciones que necesitaban sus heridas, tareas que eran un tanto dificultosas para mí porque, al tocar su piel, no podía dejar de ruborizarme al pensar en lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos, un mes atrás.

Los oficiales, a pesar de que yo era una esclava, me trataban con respeto y no se atrevían a mirarme más de lo debido; supuse que la razón era debido a que todos se habían enterado de lo que sucedió con aquel capitán Darkwill y no querían pasar por la misma situación, y me alegré por eso porque así no tenía que soportar miradas llenas de lascivia ni acosos.

Así pasó una semana desde que Darius volvió y llegó mi cumpleaños número 18; el día en el que se suponía, celebraría mi boda con el príncipe Jarvan IV y me convertiría en princesa de Demacia, honores que ahora se le adjudicaron a otra pero, curiosamente, eso ya no me importaba. La desilusión y la decepción que me causó el hecho de que el príncipe no luchara por tenerme de vuelta, cambiaron la percepción que yo tenía de él; Me dejó bien en claro que el hecho de que fuera un príncipe no significaba que también fuera un caballero que cumplía con su palabra. Darius, que no era un príncipe y que además era noxiano, poseía las cualidades de las cuales Jarvan IV carecía y eso afianzó mi conclusión. Lo que me entristecía de este día era que no estaba con mi familia para celebrarlo; recordé mis cumpleaños pasados en los que mi madre organizaba un gran baile de salón e invitaba a toda la nobleza demaciana; los muchachos hacían fila para bailar conmigo y los vestidos que me confeccionaba la modista, siempre dejaban con la boca abierta y llenaban de envidia a todas las doncellas. La mesa de regalos, el enorme pastel cubierto de chocolate blanco y relleno de crema de avellanas y almendras… Mi cumpleaños era una de las fiestas que más esperaba la nobleza demaciana porque mi madre no se medía cuando se trataba de su única hija y se pavoneaba cada vez que alguien me hacía un cumplido en su presencia. A veces pensaba que ella disfrutaba más de la fiesta que yo misma, pero disfrutaba infinitamente ver su felicidad y la de mi padre, quien no escatimaba en gastos y dejaba de lado sus deberes para estar conmigo, mi hermano y mi madre. Este año, definitivamente, sería completamente diferente porque pasará mi cumpleaños encerrada, sin música, pastel, baile y mi familia.

Suspiré de nostalgia mientras aplicaba las curaciones y cambiaba los vendajes a Darius y él notó mi estado de ánimo.

\- Cuando termines, dirígete al estudio, escribe una carta a tus padres y la traes aquí para revisarla antes de que la envíes –Ordenó y yo lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos porque no podía creer lo que estaba ordenando- La llave está en ese estante –Dijo señalando las llaves-

\- De… ¿De verdad, amo? –Pregunté con incredulidad y él asintió-

\- Vigila bien lo que escribes, esclava, porque no permitiré que informes nada referente a lo que posiblemente hayas visto aquí en Noxus –Contestó y yo no pude evitar saltarle encima para abrazarlo de la emoción-

\- ¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamé con alegría sin medir la intensidad de mi abrazo y el profirió un gemido de dolor- Lo siento –Dejé de abrazarlo y me disculpé cuando me percaté de que lo había lastimado- ¿Se encuentra bien, amo? –Pregunté preocupada y él asintió-

\- Ve antes de que cambie de idea – Amenazó y yo corrí a coger la llave y después a la salida-

\- Muchas gracias, amo –Volví a agradecerle y le sonreí antes de salir de la habitación-

Darius nunca me había permitido entrar a su estudio y cuando entré, me quedé maravillada, porque había varios estantes gigantes de libros y un enorme ventanal con vista hacia la cadena montañosa tras de la cual se encuentra el desierto de Shurima. Me apresuré a escribir la carta a mis padres, sin mencionarles nada que tuviera relación con los supresores de magia en los establecimientos o las situaciones en las que estuvo en peligro mi virtud para no preocuparlos:

 _Queridos padres,_

 _Les escribo para hacerles saber que, a pesar de mis actuales circunstancias, me encuentro bien. El general Darius se ha comportado como un caballero y se ha encargado de que me haga falta nada. Aun siendo una prisionera, estoy viviendo en una residencia digna de mi estatus social, y es tranquila y apacible aunque jamás será como estar en casa. No puedo decir que soy feliz siendo privada de mi libertad, pero al menos me siento protegida y empiezo a familiarizarme con las costumbres de la cultura noxiana, mismas que me han resultado fascinantes. Por favor, no se preocupen por mí, no he sufrido ningún daño físico ni maltratos por parte del General Darius y les aseguró que así será durante toda mi estadía aquí en Noxus._

 _Les ama y les extraña infinitamente, su hija, Luxanna Crownguard._

 _Duques de Crownguard (En el reverso)_

Fue una carta muy efímera pero no podía darles más detalles, ni tampoco escribir comentarios que los preocuparan más de lo que seguramente estaban o que pudieran ofender a Darius. Tomé un par de libros de un estante, salí del estudio, volví a la habitación de Darius y le entregué la carta, misma que leyó en un instante mientras yacía en su cama.

\- Está bien –Aprobó mientras la doblaba y derramaba cera roja para después estampar su sello- Dale la carta a uno de los guardias para que la envíe y dile al otro que te acompañe al mercado –Ordenó mientras me daba diez monedas de oro y yo lo miré sorprendida-

\- Pero no hace falta nada en la cocina –Comenté porque en realidad no hacía falta nada y tanta amabilidad en un día me parecía sospechosa-

\- Tienes dos horas para escoger tu regalo de cumpleaños –Dijo y yo lo miré, de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos como platos-

\- ¿Co-Como es que lo sabe? –Pregunté sorprendida porque no esperaba que él estuviese enterado de mi cumpleaños- Además, esto es mucho dinero –Agregué pues dudaba que pudiera gastar esa cantidad en una hora-

\- Por los dioses, mujer, no hagas preguntas y obedece, ¿es que buscas exasperarme? –Dijo fastidiado-

\- No –Contesté mientras sonreía- Iré de una vez, gracias de nuevo, amo –Agregué y salí-

Una vez afuera con los guardias, le pedí a Sandro que me acompañara al mercado y a su compañero le encargué enviar la carta. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era increíble que Darius me permitiera escribirles una carta a mis padres y que, además, me enviara al mercado a comprar mi propio regalo de cumpleaños. _¿Cómo es que lo sabe?_ –Me pregunté mientras Sandro me llevaba al mercado a caballo-

Una vez en el mercado, nos dirigimos a la tienda de ropa y gasté dos monedas de oro en dos pares de sandalias, un par de botas, 23 vestidos simples -aunque la mayoría eran atrevidos, pues así era la moda en Noxus y Sandro me miró anonadado cuando me los probé-, lencería, dos brazaletes de plata y dos pares de pendientes; luego, 1 moneda de plata en la perfumería donde compré 2 botellas de perfume, 10 jabones perfumados y 5 cremas corporales; Después no supe que más comprar con las monedas restantes, vi la tienda de artilugios mágicos e iba a entrar, pero Sandro me detuvo alegando que el general le había ordenado (antes de irse tras los mercenarios) restringirme cualquier contacto con la magia, así que desistí de la idea para no meterlo en problemas. Nos paseamos un rato por el mercado, buscando algo que comprar y ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas hasta que encontré la tienda de mascotas.

\- ¿Vas a comprar una mascota, Lyanna? Dudo que el general te permita tenerla en su residencia –Comentó Sandro-

\- Mi padre jamás me permitió tener mascotas, decía que acarreaban parásitos y enfermedades y que no arriesgaría a su única hija a tales peligros; esta es mi única oportunidad de tener una, así que no pienso desperdiciarla –Contesté y era verdad lo que le decía, solo que era mi madre quien no me lo permitía-

\- No digas que no te lo advertí –Dijo-

\- ¡Ay, mira! ¡Gatitos! –Exclamé, conmovida por la ternura de los maullidos de los gatitos, que eran prácticamente una bola de pelos de varios colores- Señorita, me llevaré a ese gatito blanco –Le dije a la encargada-

\- Si, señorita, ¿llevará comida para gato o algún accesorio? –Preguntó- Tenemos collares con cascabeles, peines y camas para gato –Ofreció-

\- Sí, claro –Accedí-

\- Serían 1 moneda de plata y 2 de cobre, por favor –Dijo y yo le di una moneda de oro porque no tenía cambio- ¿A dónde le enviamos su compra, señorita? –Preguntó mientras me daba el cambio-

\- A la residencia del General Darius –Contesté-

\- ¡No me diga que tú eres la famosa esclava del general! –Exclamó con una emoción fingida-

\- Sí –Contesté extrañada-

\- ¡Ay, qué envidia me das! ¿Sabías que eres la envidia de todas las doncellas de Noxus? –Preguntó- _¿Qué todas ellas quieren estar encerradas en la residencia de Darius sin libertad de hacer más que limpiar y cocinar?_ –Me pregunté-

\- La verdad es que no lo sabía hasta este momento –Contesté fingiendo una sonrisa- Pero no entiendo por qué habrían de envidiarme.

\- Debes estar bromeando, si a ti, que eres solo una esclava y te tiene como una princesa, imagínate cómo tendría a la doncella que se convierta en su esposa –Comentó-

\- Me parece que ustedes tienen una idea muy equivocada de lo que es ser la esclava del general Darius, pero bueno, se me acaba el tiempo y aún tengo mucho que comprar, con permiso –Me disculpé y salí del lugar, furiosa porque no había mujer que no se fijara en Darius-

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Sandro-

\- Si, ¿Por qué? –Inquirí tratando de ocultar mi enojo-

\- Porque parece que estas molesta.

\- No lo estoy, sigamos buscando que comprar –Dije para no seguir con la conversación pero no se me ocurría a donde más ir- Oye, ¿Hay algo que necesites?

\- Ciertamente es que sí, pero no voy a permitir que una mujer me compre algo –Contestó indignado al percatarse de mis intenciones-

\- Entonces toma el dinero –Tomé su mano y le di lo todo lo que me había sobrado- Y compra tú mismo lo que necesites.

\- ¡No aceptaré tu dinero! –Exclamó ofendido e hizo ademán de devolvérmelo-

\- No, no lo quiero de vuelta y si no lo aceptas le diré al amo que aceptaste mi comida –Amenacé-

\- Maldición, solo por esta vez y porque le temo al general, lo aceptaré –Dijo resignado y yo sonreí-

\- ¡Buen chico! –Exclame divertida por la situación-

\- Sí, sí que es un buen chico, ¿Verdad, Talon? –Escuché una voz femenina detrás de mí y sentí la presión de la punta de una daga en mi espalda- No grites y no hagas ningún escándalo porque si lo haces, el mocoso se muere –Amenazó Katarina y vi que Talon arrastraba al inconsciente Sandro hacia un callejón oscuro-

\- Está bien, pero por favor no le hagan daño a Sandro –Accedí y Katarina me llevó hacia otro callejón donde me soltó- _Si tan solo tuviera mi magia, ya los habría noqueado a los dos_ -Pensé y pronuncié un hechizo pero no funcionó-

\- Tengo algo importante que decirte –Dijo mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que no había nadie más escuchando o mirando a nuestra dirección- _¿Y era necesaria la violencia solo para conseguir una charla?_ –Pensé en preguntarle pero decidí no molestarla- Aquel día en el que te escapaste, Garen me pidió que te encontrara y te enviara de vuelta a Demacia, pero Darius se me adelantó y después no pude conseguir tu custodia porque no tengo tantas influencias como las tiene Darius. Después de eso, hubo negociaciones diplomáticas para llevarte de vuelta a Demacia, pero Swain estipuló varias condiciones a las cuales el príncipe no quiso acceder, salvo una, obligado por tu padre –Enfatizó-, que fue la de casarse con alguien sin influencias políticas ni poder para mantenerte con vida.

\- ¿Cómo es que Darius se enteró que yo venía? y, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –La interrumpí-

\- Darius se enteró porque leyó la carta que tu hermano me había enviado antes de que llegara a mis manos; Porque Garen no se ha rendido y la prueba de ello son los mercenarios que se infiltraron para sacarte de aquí pero todo se salió de control cuando la líder, Sivir, robó un hechizo de los archivos secretos de Noxus. Cuando Garen se enteró de lo sucedido y de que Darius y Draven habían asesinado a los mercenarios, envió a otro grupo para acabar con ellos pero fallaron. El punto es que ahora ya no habrá más negociaciones diplomáticas por parte de Noxus porque Darius descubrió que tu hermano había enviado a los mercenarios y tú, mi querisa amiga, deberías de estar muerta; Pasé días esperando a que salieras y como ni siquiera asomabas la nariz por la ventana, te di por muerta y hoy estaba por informarle a Garen que te diera por perdida, pero aquí estas. En fin, Garen y yo hemos planeado una estrategia para sacarte de aquí con vida pero llevará algo de tiempo el conseguirlo, así que prepárate y sigue las instrucciones de esta receta – Me dio un papel donde venían anotadas tales instrucciones- La poción de esta receta es un inhibidor de supresores mágicos y lleva dos meses prepararla, pero si eres tan buena como dice Garen, tal vez puedas hacerla en menos tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Si te descubren… estarás acabada.

\- Porque le debo la vida a Garen y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para saldar mi deuda –Contestó con seriedad pero su tono revelaba más de lo que decía- Antes de irme, debo advertirte que sospecho que Swain y Darius se traen algo entre manos, porque tú no deberías seguir viva, ¿Cuál sería el punto de mantenerte con vida si ya acabó la diplomacia con Demacia? mantente en alerta y ten mucho cuidado.

\- Katarina, tú y Garen… ¿Fue por Garen que terminaste con el general? –Me atreví a preguntar antes de que se fuera y ella bufó al escuchar mi pregunta-

\- No, no fue por él y te diré la razón porque escuché de la soldadesca lo que sucedió contigo la noche en la que Darius volvió herido y por tal considero que deberías saberlo; Darius solo me usó para conseguir el poder, a él lo único que le importa es cumplir con sus objetivos a cualquier costo, así que no te fíes de él y no creas absolutamente nada de lo que te diga –Me advirtió- No digas una palabra de esto a nadie y si el soldadito que te acompaña recuerda algo, mátale antes de que vaya a decirle algo a Darius –Agregó, silbó para indicarle a Talon que ya había terminado la conversación y desapareció por un portal-

\- Lyanna, ¿Dónde estabas? Vámonos, ya es casi la hora de volver –Dijo Sandro, que estaba detrás de mí y suspiré aliviada porque al parecer no recordaba nada-

\- Si, vamos –Contesté y oculté la receta que Katarina me había dado en los pliegues de mi vestido-

Mientras cabalgábamos de vuelta a la residencia de Darius, Sandro intentó entablar una conversación conmigo, pero yo estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que ignoré la mayoría de las palabras que decía. Jarvan obligado por mi padre a casarse, los mercenarios, el plan de escape y la ambición de Darius… Todo era demasiado, ¿Cómo podría mi padre obligar al príncipe heredero a casarse? Sabía que mi padre tenía poder político pero ignoraba que fuera de mayor magnitud que el de la corona y gracias a eso sigo con vida. Me preocupa que Garen se inmiscuya en asuntos políticos, porque si bien envió a los mercenarios a por mí, aun siendo con la mejor de las intenciones, casi ocasiona mi asesinato y arruinó cualquier posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo diplomático; espero que la carta que envié a mis padres lo tranquilice y le permita planear con cuidado la estrategia que utilizará para sacarme de Noxus, aunque pensándolo bien, quisiera que se olvidara de eso y me dejara aquí porque ahora, además de estar en riesgo mi vida, está también la vida de Katarina. Por último estaba Darius… ¿Debería de creer en lo que me ha dicho Katarina? Si mi hermano confía en ella, ¿Por qué yo no debería? Porque tengo mis razones para no pensar mal de Darius: Me ha protegido, ha sido amable conmigo, se ha encargado de mis necesidades, nunca me ha maltratado y yo no tengo ningún poder político en Noxus… Además, ella podría estar hablando bajo la influencia de los celos, pero de igual forma no podía evitar sentir miedo, ¿Y si lo que Katarina resulta ser verdad? Suena absurdo pero todo tiene un cierto porcentaje de probabilidad de suceder y, además, no me conviene olvidar que a los dioses les gusta jugar con ese factor.

Cuando llegamos a la residencia, descubrí que ya habían llegado las cosas que había comprado y mi nueva mascota; emocionada, tomé todas mis compras y las llevé a mi habitación. Jugué un rato con el gatito y preparé la cena antes de bañarme -porque, aunque fueron solo 2 horas en el mercado, sudé lo suficiente como para que esa molesta sensación de adherencia se presentara en mi piel- e ir a ver a Darius. Pensé ponerme uno de los vestidos que Senna me había regalado, pero preferí estrenar algo de lo que había comprado para que Darius diera el visto bueno, así que me puse encima un vestido color rosa pálido, unas sandalias, un brazalete de plata y un poco de perfume. Extrañamente tenía una sensación de dejavú por aquellas veces en las que me arreglaba para ver al príncipe, pero me dije a mi misma que no era con la misma intención pues solo era un gesto de agradecimiento y no la intención de agradarle a Darius.

* * *

Cuando me dirigí a la cocina para servirle la cena a Darius, me percaté de que ya era tarde porque todo estaba, oscuro, tranquilo y ya no había oficiales entrando y saliendo, así que me apresuré a llevarle la cena - _seguramente estaba hambriento_ \- pensé. Entré a la habitación esperando encontrar a Darius en la cama pero no estaba; las puertas del ventanal estaban abiertas y él estaba ejercitándose en el balcón. Puse la bandeja con la cena sobre la mesilla frente a la chimenea y fui a impedir que siguiera haciendo lagartijas – _Sus heridas se abrirán de nuevo_ \- pensé-. El balcón era tan grande como para construir una habitación tan grande como la de Darius y todo estaba tallado en la roca de la montaña; el techo estaba sostenido por seis pilares, el suelo era de roca pulida y estaba iluminado por enormes antorchas de aceite.

\- Amo, ¿Qué cree que- -La roca estaba tan bien pulida que era fácil resbalarse, pero no me importó y me aproximé a él a pasos apresurados pero resbalé antes de terminar la pregunta y de llegar a Darius; afortunadamente para mí, él reaccionó rápido y me tomó del brazo antes de que yo tocara el suelo-

\- Con cuidado, esclava –Dijo, me levantó y a mi me pareció que me miró de reojo de pies a cabeza, pero pudo haber sido una ilusión óptica por efecto del movimiento del fuego al ser alborotado por el viento-

\- Lo siento, es que la roca está muy resbalosa –Excusé- ¡pero ese no es el punto! ¿Qué hace haciendo lagartijas? ¡Sus heridas volverán a abrirse! –Dije y él bufó-

\- Mis heridas ya han cerrado, esclava –Dijo mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla y yo me acerqué para comprobar que fuera cierto-

\- Me cuesta creerlo –Dije mientras tocaba las zonas donde deberían estar sus heridas pero ya no había nada; él solo traía encima unos pantalones de cuero- Es verdad…

\- Las pociones zaunitas son muy efectivas –Comentó-

\- Siento que mis curaciones no lo fueran… –Dije al percibir que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano y menospreciados-

\- Gracias a ti pude cumplir con mis deberes… –Susurró con un dejo de renuencia a pronunciar tales palabras y yo me sonrojé-

\- E-El señor Draven, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Pregunté tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo-

\- Él está bien… –Contestó y una ráfaga de viento apagó el fuego de las antorchas, dejándonos a oscuras y la luz de la luna como única fuente de iluminación; yo traté de mantener las faldas de mi vestido y mi cabello en su lugar, sin éxito y Darius solo desvió su mirada hacia otra dirección-

\- Iré a encender las antorchas –Dije y le di la espalda para ir a hacerlo pero él me tomó el brazo-

\- No, no tiene sentido -Dijo y lo miré a los ojos buscando alguna muestra de emoción pero su rostro era como siempre, inexpresivo-

\- Amo, le agradezco por sus obsequios pero aun quisiera saber cómo es que usted se enteró de que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

\- Tenemos un archivo sobre ti; lo leí poco después de capturarte -Contestó y yo miré con atención su rostro-

\- Ya veo, ha sido un bonito gesto de usted el recordarlo y haberme obsequiado algo -Dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a él, como si algo en sus ojos me hipnotizara; él se mantuvo en su lugar- Quiero agradecerle de esta manera... -Susurré mientras tomaba su rostro con mis dos manos y acercaba mis labios a los suyos (tuve que pararme en puntillas para alcanzarlo)- _Encontré el pretexto perfecto_ -pensé-

\- No es necesario, esclava... -Susurró poco antes de que yo rozara mis labios con los suyos y entrelazara mis brazos por detrás de su cuello; él se inclinó un poco para recibir mi beso pero yo solo le mordí suevemente el labio inferior y me percaté de que sonrió-

\- Te extrañé, tanto... tenía tanto miedo de que no volvieras. -Me atreví a confesarle, sin importarme las consecuencias ni nada más que no fuera el mero momento que estábamos viviendo. Darius me tomó de la cintura, me acercó y terminó por cerrar el escaso espacio que había entre nuestros labios con un beso; yo le correspondí besándolo de vuelta-

A través de su beso, pude sentir las ansias que él estuvo suprimiendo por tanto tiempo y estoy segura de que él también pudo percatarse de que yo había hecho lo mismo. Nos besamos como si ambos estuviésemos muriendo de sed en un desierto y nuestros labios y saliva fueran el líquido preciado que necesitábamos beber para sobrevivir. Luego, él me levantó en sus brazos, yo entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura a modo de sostén y él me presionó contra uno de los pilares. Solo un beso fue necesario para avivar la llama que había nacido en los dos aquella noche; él bajó por mi cuello, besándolo y con una de sus manos bajó uno de los tirantes de mi vestido para dejar uno de mis pechos al descubierto y acariciarlo. Yo sentía que apenas podía respirar, sentir sus besos y caricias después de haberlo esperado por tanto tiempo era abrumador. Después de besarme el cuello y mi hombro derecho, Darius volvió a mis labios y caminó hacia dentro de su habitación (conmigo encima) hasta la cama, donde me depositó con suavidad, me quitó el vestido y me miró mientras acariciaba mis pechos con ambas manos.

\- Eres tan hermosa... -Susurró mientras me quitaba las pantaletas y bajaba su rostro hacia mi entrepierna- _¿Qué piensa hacer?_ -Me pregunté y mi respuesta llegó cuando sentí su lengua en mi intimidad; la sensación era tan extraña que mi reacción fue la de quitarme, pero él me mantuvo en mi lugar al tomarme de la cadera con ambas manos- Tranquila -Dijo-

-Darius... -Gemí mientras me retorcía al sentir su lengua pasearse en todas direcciones de mi intimidad; me tomó tiempo acostumbrarme y cuando él sintió que yo me había relajado, volvió a acariciar mis senos con ambas manos-

Yo no sabía qué hacer conmigo misma ni con él, tuve la impresión de que iba a explotar de tanto placer que sentía debido al roce de su lengua en la piel y pliegues de mi intimidad. Traté de ahogar mis gemidos pero él se empeñaba en obligarme a dejar de hacerlo y no me quedó más que cumplir su capricho. Todas estas sensaciones eran tan abrumadoras que pronto sentí como si mi vientre fuese a explotar pero él se detuvo y se incorporó antes de que eso sucediera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté aun respirando con agitación y desconcertada por el cese repentino de placer que hacía unos momentos me daba sin escatimar-

\- Si sigo, ya no me detendré como aquella vez -Me advirtió mientras respiraba tan agitado como yo-

\- Yo no quiero que te detengas... -Le susurré mientras me acercaba a él para besarle pero él me detuvo-

\- Cásate conmigo -Dijo de repente y yo sentí como si mi corazón dejase de latir por unos segundos-

Yo lo miré desconcertada y sin saber qué contestar. ¿Casarme con un noxiano? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si lo que quiero es volver a Demacia? Si lo hiciera, tendría que quedarme aquí para siempre... No volvería a ver a mi padre, madre ni a mi hermano. Toda esta situación me hacía cuestionar si de verdad quería volver a Demacia porque si vuelvo, nunca jamás vería a Darius de nuevo. Es un gran dilema en el que estoy metida porque ahora mi corazón estaba dividido en dos y ademas, estaba el plan de Garen para sacarme aquí... _¿Qué hago? ¿Debería rechazar su proposición? ¿Y si todo esto es una trampa?_

* * *

 **Ps. No pude abstenerme de agregar las conspiraciones políticas :c quería terminar pronto pero creo que esa parte era elementalmente necesaria en esta historia y por tanto no creo que pueda terminarla en dos capítulos más como tenía pensado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento, no pude evitar continuar lo del capítulo pasado :P Quiero hacer una aclaración antes de que alguien comente que no entiende el por qué Darius está enamorado de Lux! Bueno, desde mi punto de vista, Lux posee la delicadeza, la inocencia y la fragilidad que alguna mujer noxiana jamás tendrá (además de sus otros muchos atributos que ya mencioné en el transcurso de la historia); Darius se vio atraído y atrapado por lo que él pensaba era desagradable, ella despertó en él lo que ninguna otra había despertado: Una necesidad de amar y proteger (Proteger porque él asocia la situación de Lux con la que él vivió cuando se quedó huérfano). Verán que nuestro querido y muy amado Darius habla más que antes :3 y así será en el transcurso de la historia :P Sin más que agregar, les deseo una feliz lectura. Ps. Muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios en sus reviews! Me alegra mucho que les siga gustando mi historia! Siento mucho haber escrito un capítulo tan corto ;/ esto es debido a que estoy saturada de quehaceres porque pronto me iré y volveré dentro de un mes (Tal vez el siguiente update sea dentro de 1 mes).**

Pensé en darle una respuesta y en lo que conllevaría aceptar su proposición, pero me dejé llevar por el momento y principalmente por el deseo que él despertaba en mí; Nunca pensé que existiera alguien en Valoran que pudiera tener ese tipo de efecto en mí. Darius despertaba un lado en mí del cual yo no sabía su existencia, ¿Así se sienten el amor y el deseo? Darius era como la llama incandescente a la cual las polillas no pueden evitar ser atraídas, y yo era una de esas polillas; una polilla que lo mismo le daba si la llama le quemaba las alas. El qué dirían en Demacia de mí si supieran lo que estoy haciendo con un noxiano (y no con un noxiano cualquiera, sino la mismísima Mano de Noxus) ya no me importaba; Si a él no le importaba lo que dijera su gente, ¿Por qué me iba a importar a mí? Al fin y al cabo, ya no tengo ningún compromiso y nadie tiene que enterarse de lo que está sucediendo en la habitación de Darius, la Mano de Noxus.

Aunque la habitación estaba débilmente iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que se elevaba por encima del Mar del Guardián, podía ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de mi amante y, aunque ya lo había visto varias veces, no dejaba de admirarlo. Sabía qué seguía después de todo este jugueteo, y lo sé porque una amiga en la academia de magia y hechicería me contó sobre su primera vez: Dijo que primero se sentía un terrible dolor pero que valía la pena soportarlo porque después el placer era infinito. No voy a negar que tenía miedo de sentir ese dolor pero quería hacerlo, quería que Darius fuera el primero y el último.

Besé su pecho y subí lentamente hasta su oreja izquierda y la mordisquee un poco; acaricie sus brazos fornidos y me percaté de que los vellos de su piel se erizaron al momento en que mordí su oreja. Él me tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y sentí cómo su tibio aliento y húmedos besos subían gradualmente por mi vientre, pecho y por último hasta mi boca. Depositó de nuevo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y yo suspiré al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la rugosidad de sus manos sobre mi piel. Después de un par de minutos, Darius dejó de acariciarme para por fin desnudarse por completo y terminar con nuestra danza de provocaciones; yo me tensé al pensar en el dolor del que mi amiga me había hablado y Darius pudo sentir mi tensión.

\- Tranquila, solo será un momento… -Me susurró para tranquilizarme pero yo seguía sin poder relajarme-

 **PASAR**

El empezó a empujar lentamente su hombría hacia el interior de mi intimidad e inmediatamente sentí el dolor; era como si mil agujas se clavaran en mi vientre y traté de ahogar mis gemidos de dolor con una de mis manos, pero Darius me lo impidió al apresar mi mano con una de las suyas. Percibí que se contenía de moverse descuidadamente porque sentía que me jalaba con impaciencia hacia su dirección con la mano que tenía sobre mi trasero, pero se controlaba y dejaba de hacerlo momentáneamente. Mordí su hombro para ahogar mis gemidos de dolor, porque si no lo hacía se convertirían en gritos, pero a él le gustaba escucharme, así que alejó su hombro de mi boca y presionó mi cabeza contra la almohada al tomarme de la mandíbula. Luego, terminó de entrar a mi interior sin el cuidado inicial y yo proferí un grito de dolor y clavé mis uñas en su espalda pero a él no le importó mucho; solo dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido que no supe si era de molestia o de placer. Entonces empezó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de mi interior y en ese momento fue cuando pensé que no podía soportar más el dolor.

\- ¡Darius, espera! –Grité entre mis gemidos de dolor-

\- Sshhh...–Contestó y me besó para tranquilizarme pero mordi su lengua cuando la introdujo en mi boca; él me miró y pude ver una sonrisa pervertida dibujada en su rostro, como si mi acción defensiva lo excitara más de lo que ya estaba-

Entonces, empezó a entrar y salir de mí con más profundidad y más rudeza a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero poco a poco sentí que el dolor inicial se hacía gradualmente menos intenso y dio paso al placer del que mi amiga me había hablado. Pronto mis gemidos de dolor se transformaron en gemidos de placer e instintivamente empecé a mover mis caderas al mismo ritmo que el de mi amante, y él suspiró y gruñó de placer cuando me sintió. Luego, volvió a mis labios y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado mientras acariciaba las heridas que le causé su espalda; Era cierto lo que mi amiga me había dicho, no había palabras que pudieran definir todo esta mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos.

Después de un largo rato, mi cuerpo empezó a sudar y mi sudor se mezcló con el de Darius, quien ya había empezado a hacerlo, pues él era quien hacía la mayor parte del trabajo. El vaivén de los movimientos de mi amante me provocaban tanto placer que sentía que me faltaba el aliento y también que mi vientre estaba a punto de explotar pero trataba de contener esa explosión porque tenía la impresión de que si no lo hacía, todo esto terminaría, pero Darius no pensaba igual que yo; Me tocó y me besó como si fuera un lobo que llevaba meses sin probar un solo bocado y yo fuera un cordero, un cordero que estaba a la espera de ser devorado pero prohibido. Él no podía contenerse más, así que se incorporó, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y me tomó de las caderas con ambas manos para hacerme suya con más fuerza, profundidad y rapidez. Esa posición terminó con mi voluntad de retener mi explosión porque empezó a rozar el punto más sensible de mi interior y después de algunos minutos, dejé escapar un largo gemido mientras las entrañas de mi intimidad vibraban descontroladas y con fuerza al tiempo que liberaban una gran cantidad de humedad; Darius hizo ademán de detenerse, cerró los ojos un instante, como si la sensación de los movimientos en mi interior fuesen abrumadores, me pareció que profirió una maldición y volvió a moverse con más intensidad que antes, hasta que su piel se erizó y yo sentí cómo él explotaba también en mi interior.

 **ALTO**

Cuando terminó, volvió a acomodarse sobre mí, sin salirse de mi interior; tibio, sudado y respirando con agitación, al igual que yo. Tiernamente me besó los labios y yo acaricie su rostro y la cicatriz, que empezaba en su mejilla izquierda y terminaba en su frente, cuando retiró sus labios de los míos y me miró a los ojos.

\- Te amo –Le dije, sin dudarlo un instante, como si tuviera atorada esa palabra desde hacía tiempo pero no me atrevía a decírsela y él sonrió al escucharme-

\- ¿Te gustó? –Preguntó-

\- Mucho… -Contesté sonrojada y él acarició mi rostro con su mano y rozó mi nariz con la suya-

\- Me alegra, porque aún no he terminado contigo –Me susurró y rodó sobre la cama, dejándome sobre él y yo me incorporé hasta quedar sentada; me acarició desde el abdomen hasta los senos sin dejar de mirarme- Eres tan hermosa… –Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama para acercar su torso al mío y besarme el cuello-

\- Darius, ¿Me amas? –Le pregunté y él se detuvo y me miró-

\- ¿Lo dudas? –Contestó y preguntó a la misma vez-

\- No, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca –Respondí y él me miró de nuevo a los ojos y acarició mi rostro. Sabía que Darius era un hombre de acción y de pocas palabras, pero para mí no eran suficientes sus acciones, tenía que escucharlo de su propia boca-

\- Cuando estuve lejos y vi de cerca la muerte, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve miedo. No era miedo a la muerte; era miedo a no volver a ver el rostro de Luxanna Crownguard otra vez –Contestó y sentí que mi corazón dejó de latir por un instante; Si, era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero lo poco que decía era remarcable- Si, si te amo. Y ahora eres mía, y solo mía –Me susurró al oído-

\- Y tu eres mio -Dije y él sonrió-

¿Cómo pude pensar que todo esto podría ser una trampa? Qué equivocada estaba Katarina, seguramente me mintió porque estaba celosa de mi y la comprendo porque no hay nada mejor en Valoran que ser la amada de La Mano de Noxus; yo también sentiría celos si estuviera en su lugar. Volvimos a empezar lo que hacía unos minutos habíamos terminado, pero esta vez él me amó con más calma y menos ansiedad que la primera, al igual que la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, hasta que perdí la cuenta de las veces que hicimos el amor y hasta que el sol apareció en el horizonte. Caímos exhaustos en la cama, me acomodé a su lado apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y él me abrazó y me apretó contra su cuerpo, para después decirnos más palabras de amor hasta quedarnos dormidos.

* * *

Darius y yo nos levantamos de la cama a media mañana y tomamos un baño juntos, lo cual fue un error porque él debía estar en el cuartel desde hacía 4 horas más las dos horas que tardamos en la bañera, porque no nos pudimos abstener de amarnos ahí. Sin embargo, a él no le importó el factor tiempo; se vistió con calma, tomó el desayuno que yo le preparé mientras conversaba conmigo.

\- No quiero que te vayas -Dije con tristeza; yo solo traía encima una de sus camisas-

\- No puedo dejar de lado mis deberes -Excusó-

\- También tienes un deber que cumplir conmigo -Insistí-

\- Un deber que cumplí varias veces anoche y una hace una hora -Volvió a excusar y se levantó de la mesa- Enviaré a Senna para que vuelva a encargarse de los quehaceres, pídele ayuda para mover tus pertenencias a la habitación de huéspedes -Me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente pero yo lo tomé del cuello y lo obligué a besarme en los labios; El solo quería darme un beso simple pero yo me encargué de que se tornara en uno apasionado, mismo que él detuvo antes de echarme sobre la mesa y hacerme suya ahí mismo- Maldición, mujer, harás perder la cabeza. Me voy. -Dijo, me dio la espalda e iba a salir del comedor cuando se escucharon los maullidos de mi mascota y se detuvo- _Me había olvidado por completo del gatito- pensé-_ ¿Qué está haciendo un gato aquí dentro?

\- Es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños -Contesté y él bufó-

\- Hablaremos de eso cuando regrese -Lo dijo como si fuera una amenaza y salió de la residencia-

Suspiré al sentir que apenas cruzó la puerta de la salida ya lo extrañaba. Me quedé sentada disfrutando de todas las nuevas sensaciones; me sentía tan ligera como una pluma que podía flotar entre las nubes y jamás bajar de ahí, no había forma de decir que esto no era amor porque, aunque jamás lo había experimentado, era algo que me provocaba soñar despierta constantemente sobre mi amado. Ignoro que tanto tiempo me quedé así, pero creo que fue bastante, porque el portazo que dio Senna al entrar, me bajó de las nubes y solo los dioses saben que tanto tiempo tardó en llegar aquí.

\- Buena tarde, señora -Me saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

\- No tienes por qué dirigirte a mi de esa forma, Senna.

\- Como no, si usted será la esposa del general! -Excusó-

\- Bueno... yo no le he dado el sí -Dije y ella soltó una carcajada, tal como si yo hubiese dicho un chiste-

\- Creo que usted ya aceptó -Comentó señalando mi vestimenta y yo me sonrojé- Permítame explicarle, ¿Puedo...? -Preguntó haciendo ademán de sentarse a mi lado-

\- Claro -Accedí-

\- Aquí en Noxus, si un hombre le pide a usted su mano en matrimonio, usted debe responder solo de una forma que no es precisamente una palabra, como seguramente lo hacen en Ionia, es con una acción que, al juzgar por su apariencia, presumo usted ya realizó. -Explicó y yo no pude evitar que mis mejillas se enrojecieran más que antes y encogerme de hombros- _Debí haber imaginado una cosa así, porque lo indecente en Demacia se considera decente en Noxus_ -pensé- No tiene de que avergonzarse, es totalmente natural entregarse al hombre que ama -Me tranquilizó-

\- Es que de donde vengo, tener intimidad antes del matrimonio es una indecencia -Expliqué y ella volvió a reír-

\- En Noxus es una costumbre aceptada por nobles y plebeyos y una vez celebrado el compromiso, ya no hay vuelta atrás porque, aunque eso no se pueda aplicar a usted, el padre de la doncella tendría que matar al novio, si fuese él quien rompiera el compromiso. Dudo que usted se arrepienta porque siendo el general como es, ninguna mujer en sus cabales se arrepentiría, pero si lo hiciera, sería repudiada por su familia y vendida a una casa del placer -Explicó-

\- Es bueno saberlo, aunque ninguna de las dos consecuencias se apliquen a mi, dada mi situación -comenté- _De haberlo sabido antes, no me habría entregado a Darius... o quizá si_ \- pensé-

\- No se preocupe, usted será muy feliz con el general. Verá que el es un hombre fiel, honorable de reputación intachable aunque algunos mercaderes digan lo contrario -Rió-

\- La soldadezca murmura que el general le fue infiel a la comandante Du Couteau, así que de su fidelidad no estoy muy segura -Comenté-

\- Por supuesto que el jamás le fue infiel! Lo que pasa es que los soldados no saben bien lo que sucedió entre ellos. Antes de que el general fuera lo que es ahora, se comprometió con la comandante Du Couteau con la aprobación del general Du Couteau, pero ellos pasaban mucho tiempo separados porque pertenecían a diferentes legiones y por lo tanto debían cumplir con misiones de diferente naturaleza, lo que los obligaba a viajar fuera de Noxus. Cuando la comandante volvió de una de esas misiones, se arrepintió de haberse comprometido con Darius y anuló el compromiso alegando que él le había sido infiel. La familia Du Couteau es una de las mas poderosas de la nobleza noxiana y el general Du Couteau tomó la supuesta infidelidad de Darius como un insulto al honor de tan orgullosa familia y valiéndose de esa excusa evito que la comandante perdiera su reputación y pisara un burdel. Fue así como la ruptura del compromiso se le adjudicó a Darius y por lo tanto, el general Du Couteau debía matarle por haber engañado a su hija, así que tuvo lugar una pelea, misma de la cual Darius salió victorioso, mal herido, pero victorioso. El general Du Couteau escapó con vida y se murmura que fue exiliado por el mismo Cuervo, pues él sentía simpatía por Darius, quien había conseguido vencer a uno de los asesinos más notorios de Noxus. Si la comandante sigue en servicio es porque el General lo ha querido así y porque sintió lástima por ella, además de que ella aun tiene amistades poderosas; Esa mujer no sabe hacer otra cosa mejor que destilar veneno y sembrar discordia a dondequiera que va.

\- Entonces, ¿debería esperar que ella quiera causarme daño? -Pregunté al recordar la receta de la poción que me dio-

\- Absolutamente -Contestó- Ella hará lo posible por dañar al general, así que si algún día se cruza con ella, pretenda que no existe y aléjese lo mas que pueda - Me advirtió-

\- Senna, ¿tu conoces la planta de la luna? -Pregunté haciendo alusión a la planta de la receta-

\- Es una planta que usan las meretrices para provocarse abortos, ha sucedido que algunas pierden el don de concebir después de consumirla, ¿Por qué? No pensarás en consumirla ¿verdad? -Preguntó en tono serio-

\- No, claro que no, es solo que una mujer fuera de sus cabales me la ofreció en el mercado y le atribuyó propiedades mágicas -Contesté-

\- He escuchado que, además del uso que le dan las meretrices, la utilizan en la academia de magia de Zaun, pero desconozco su uso en ese aspecto; los zaunitas son muy recelosos cuando se trata de sus hechizos y máquinas -Comentó- No se le ocurra consumirla, porque si lo hace no podrá darle hijos al general -Me advirtió-

De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Es que todo lo que Katarina me ha dicho es mentira? No creo que Garen pueda tener alguna vez tratos con una mujer tan ruin como ella. Todo lo que ella me dijo ha sido solo para conseguir su venganza y mantenerme alejada de su antiguo amante. Sin embargo, me ha dado otra información que seguramente era única y exclusivamente para oficiales de alto rango, ¿Tanto desea su venganza que arriesga su vida para obtenerla? Por los dioses, ¿Cómo es que permiten la existencia de ese tipo de personas en este mundo?

\- Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde y yo no he empezado a hacer mis deberes, ¿Desea que le prepare algo de comer? -Preguntó-

\- No, gracias, acabo de tomar el desayuno con el am... con Darius -Iba a llamarlo amo pero recordé que yo ya no era su esclava- Solo pediré tu ayuda para subir mis pertenencias a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

\- Si, señora. Prepararé la habitación contigua a la del señor, si a usted le parece, y después subiré sus pertenencias, con su permiso -Dijo y se marchó a realizar sus deberes-

\- Me parece bien -Contesté antes de que se marchara-

* * *

Para el anochecer, Senna ya se había encargado de toda la residencia y, además, me enseñó a cuidar de Sissy, mi mascota. No faltaba mucho para que Darius volviera pero como yo ya no podía con las ansias de verlo, me puse a leer uno de los libros que había tomado prestados de su biblioteca para distraerme. Mientras leía jugaba con mi gatito (que no dejaba de arañar mi mano y morderla) pero no podía conseguir concentrarme en lo que estaba leyendo, quería que Darius volviera de una buena vez para abrazarlo y besarlo. Mi mundo se había reducido a esperar la llegada de mi amado; ya no era factible pensar en regresar a Demacia ni planear estrategias para escapar. Supuse que desde que Darius y yo nos comprometimos, había recuperado mi libertad y podía volver a Demacia cuando quisiera, ¿Pero cómo podría ir a Demacia, decirle a mis padres que me casé con La Mano de Noxus y después, como si nada, irme y regresar a Noxus? Prefería que pensaran que seguía aquí presa antes de decirles la verdad, porque si se las decía, era seguro que ambos morían de un infarto. Saqué la receta que Katarina me había dado de un bolsillo en mi vestido y la eché a las llamas de la chimenea; si era verdadera o no, ya no me importaba. Me quedaré en Noxus, al lado de Darius y seré feliz con él, porque él es el príncipe que tantas veces describió mi nana en sus cuentos, aunque sea noxiano.

Pasó una hora más y escuché el sonido que estaba esperando: el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Era Darius, estaba segura de que era Darius, así que salí corriendo emocionada a recibirlo pero cuando llegué a la entrada descubrí para mi decepción que no era Darius sino Sandro, que estaba cabizbajo y ni siquiera me miró cuando le hablé.

\- ¿Sandro? ¿Necesitas algo? -Pregunté, pues me pareció muy extraño que entrara así a la residencia de su superior-

\- Dime que es mentira -Dijo mientras volteaba a mirarme-

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Pregunté totalmente despistada-

\- ¡Que te vas a casar con el general! -Gritó exaltado y me tomó de ambos brazos y me sacudió-

\- ¡Suéltame! -Le ordené y lo empujé, quitándome de encima sus zarpas; estaba como si estuviese poseído- Sal de aquí y vuelve cuando estés más tranquilo.

\- ¡No, tu no te puedes casar con él! - Me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y volvió a abalanzarse sobre mi, todo oloroso a alcohol- ¡Ni siquiera le amas!

\- Lo siento, pero si le amo y tu has sido testigo -Susurré apenada por él y la situación en la que yo lo había puesto- Por favor, vete.

Sé que al principio de mi relato dije que no me arrepentía de nada, pero sí hay un par de cosas de las que si me arrepiento, Lyanna, y te lo digo para que tu no cometas mi mismo error, un error que siempre me ha perseguido en pesadillas.

\- No digas que lo sientes y no me mientas, habías dicho que solo te atraía pero nada más. Yo sé que él te obligó a hacerlo -Dijo mientras me empujaba hacia las escaleras y por evitar aplastar a Sissy, di un paso en falso y él cayó sobre mi- ¡Yo te amo, no te cases con él, espérame y yo te sacaré de esta prisión! -Exclamó y me besó desesperadamente- _¿En qué momento Sandro pensó que entre nosotros había más que amistad? ¿Qué hice mal? Dioses, ayúdenme, dejen que mi magia vuelva a mi para evitar una desgracia_ _-Rogué pero como la mayoría de las veces, mis plegarias eran ignoradas-_

Admito que mis atenciones para con Sandro a veces eran excesivas, pero siempre le dejé claro que no sentía nada especial por él; es en estas situaciones cuando más extraño mi magia y quisiera vender mi alma al vacío para tenerla de vuelta. Sandro me inmovilizó con sus manos y piernas mientras me besaba el cuello y a veces los labios. Rogué a los dioses porque el otro guardia fuera quien nos encontrara así y no Darius pero no fui tan afortunada, porque de repente sentí que el peso de Sandro dejaba de presionar mi cuerpo debido a que alguien lo estaba levantando y ese alguien era Darius.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, espero les guste más este capítulo que el anterior :c**

 **Feliz lectura.**

Sandro Tizkar era un soldado de solo 16 años de edad que se enlistó en el ejército a la misma edad en la que lo hizo Darius; Un muchacho inocente a quien aún no había mancillado la guerra y no había experimentado las mezquindades que en ésta se cometen, pues aún estaba en entrenamiento cuando los combates contra el ejército demaciano tuvieron lugar. Él, al igual que Darius y muchos otros soldados, no provenía de una familia acaudalada y de buen nombre sino de una familia muy pobre y sin un nombre que la definiera como parte de la nobleza. Su padre los abandonó a él, a su hermano menor y a su madre por perseguir su adicción al alcohol y a las mujeres; me contó que un día salió por la puerta de su casa y jamás se le volvió a ver, lo último que supo fue que se había fugado con una prostituta a quien había embarazado. En Noxus, las prostitutas que no abortan con la ayuda de la planta de la luna, son expulsadas de Noxus y hechas esclavas en las minas de Zaun, por eso el padre de Sandro los abandonó a él y a su familia; para cuidar de su hijo no nato y a su madre. El chico no poseía habilidades prodigiosas o una sagacidad tan elevada como Darius o Draven, pero si poseía la misma tenacidad que ayudó a ambos hermanos a elevarse hasta donde están, pues tanto empeño puso en pulir sus habilidades que llamó la atención La Mano de Noxus y lo requirió en su guardia.

La madre de Sandro, una mujer de 40 años de edad, acabada por la guerra y los deberes de madre y esposa, no podía sentirse más feliz y orgullosa al escuchar que su hijo estaba al mando del más célebre general de Noxus y que además, ganaría una buena cantidad de dinero que los sacaría a ella y a toda su familia de la miseria, pero poco le duró el gusto porque no después de mucho disfrutar de los beneficios que el nuevo oficio de su hijo le proveía, llegó la esclava que causaría la desgracia de su hijo mayor.

Cuando Sandro fue requerido por La Mano de Noxus como guardia de su residencia, la soldadesca lo envidió infinitamente, y no por la paga o el honor que representaba servir al General, sino porque sería uno de los pocos afortunados que han visto a la esclava de cuna noble que el General había adquirido recientemente.

Al poco tiempo de fungir como guardia de la residencia de La Mano de Noxus junto con otro compañero, la soldadesca acudía a ambos para recaudar más información sobre la esclava que pocas veces se había visto en el mercado y que cuyo honor era fervientemente defendido por su amo (Habían escuchado sobre el incidente con los esclavistas), pero ambos guardias guardaban silencio por respeto a la privacidad del General y porque sabían lo que sucedía con los que tenían la lengua demasiado larga. Así fue como los soldados empezaron a murmurar que esa mujer había embrujado con su hermosura al General desde el primer momento en el que él posó sus ojos en ella en las exhibiciones de esclavos, porque no había otra manera de que el Gran General Darius comprase un esclavo y que la prueba de ello era que él la protegía como si fuera un tesoro, pues era toda una hembra insaciable en la cama y que estaba entrenada en el arte de dar placer a los hombres. Sandro siempre encontraba ofensivos este tipo de comentarios y salía en defensa de la pobre chica noble proveniente de Ionia, diciendo que el general la obligaba a cumplir las más obscuras perversiones que le venían a la mente y que ella solo era una víctima más de la cual Darius gozaba de abusar, revelando inconscientemente el ideal romántico que tenía sobre la esclava ioniana. Los soldados de Noxus a menudo hacían burla del pobre chico, porque estaba enamorado de una mujer fuera de su alcance y por las cursilerías que se atrevía a decir sobre ella en las tabernas, si tan solo él hubiera dicho que su interés era únicamente sexual, sus camaradas habrían estado de acuerdo y no hubieran hecho ningún tipo de burla. Claro que tales habladurías llegaron a oídos del General pero él nunca les prestó atención, pues consideraba que Sandro no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza, aunque a veces… solo a veces, llegaba a pensar que algo pudo haber pasado en su ausencia, pues después de todo la demaciana era inteligente y buscaba cualquier debilidad para encontrar una manera de escapar.

Pon atención, Lyanna, porque lo que estoy a punto de narrarte son las terribles consecuencias de jugar con los sentimientos de una persona solo por interés, te repito que esto es para que tu tomes consciencia y no hagas lo mismo; Ponte en los zapatos de esa persona e imagina si te gustaría que te hicieran lo mismo, ¿Te gustaría sufrir un desaire de la persona que más amas en el mundo? Cualquiera respondería que no a esa pregunta. Ya sé que mi relato se ha alargado demasiado, pero no quiero dejarte sin ninguna duda, solo le ruego a los dioses por un día más de vida para poder terminar mi relato y tú puedas disfrutar de la larga respuesta que te ha dado tu vieja tía.

Yo y mi afán de escapar habíamos sido la perdición de ese pobre inocente, prácticamente un niño que estaba en la edad en que uno se enamora del amor… si tan solo tuviera yo el poder de ver el futuro como mi madre, lo habría evitado a toda costa y me hubiera resignado a quedarme sirviendo como esclava, pero mi soberbia y mi desesperación impidieron que me resignara. Sí, me decía constantemente a mí misma que mi insistencia a escapar era por volver a ver a mi familia y sentir mi magia correr por todas mis venas pero, muy dentro de mí, siempre supe que fue por soberbia porque me era inconcebible que Lady Luxanna Crownguard, hija de su Alteza Real, el Duque de Crownguard y descendiente de los antiguos reyes de Demacia por línea directa, llevara a cabo tareas de una plebeya.

Escuché el fuerte sonido del golpe que recibió Sandro al ser arrojado violentamente por Darius en dirección a una pared. No era difícil para Darius levantar y arrojar a un muchacho que pesaba alrededor de 65-70 kilos, pues su hacha pesaba mucho más, y tampoco lo era el matarlo a golpes. Vi que Sandro yacía en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento que perdió al impactar contra la pared y Darius se aproximó a él para propinarle una golpiza, como la que les propinó a los esclavistas o tal vez peor y yo no podía permitir que eso sucediera; dejaría que lo hiciera si Sandro estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, pero fueron los efectos del alcohol y mis intenciones de escapar los que provocaron todo este lío y porque tampoco tenía posibilidades de defenderse de un hombre como Darius aun estando sano. Me puse de pie tan rápido como pude, al ver que Darius lo levantaba de nuevo con una sola mano y se preparaba para molerlo a golpes.

\- ¡Detente! –Exclamé al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo para detenerle- ¡Por favor! –Le supliqué-

\- ¿Puedes verlo, general? Es a mí a quien ama, no a ti que la tienes encerrada en esta jaula y la obligas a hacer cosas indecentes para satisfacer tus perversiones –Dijo Sandro a modo de provocación y Darius me echó a un lado y lo golpeo una y otra vez hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo- Puedes golpearme- lo que quieras, no cambiará nada. Ella fue mía- -Pausó debido a que escupió sangre- antes que tuya –Yo solo me quedé boquiabierta, porque lo que estaba diciendo era mentira y porque no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su boca- Pregúntale qué era lo que hacíamos cuando te fuiste y la dejaste sola –Dijo a modo de burla y Darius me miró- Dile, Lyanna, dile lo que hicimos en ese sofá, explícale cómo me sedujiste.

\- Él jamás me tocó, el alcohol es el que habla por él… Yo solo fui amable y le ofrecí comida a él y a su compañero, pero nada más –Expliqué pero Darius se enfureció más de lo que ya estaba y pateó con fuerza la cara de Sandro, dejándolo inconsciente-

-Soldado, encárgate de sacarlo de aquí y de transmitirle mis órdenes a tu superior al mando –Le dijo Darius al otro guardia que observaba desde la entrada- Dile a tu superior que este hombre queda exiliado de Noxus por desobedecer órdenes directas y que cumplirá su condena en el Desierto de Shurima.

\- Sí, señor –Obedeció el soldado y corrió a levantar a su compañero para sacarlo de la residencia de Darius-

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso, Sandro tiene una familia que depende de él! Por favor, si lo envías al Desierto de Shurima morirá, no te pido compasión para él pero si para su familia… No tendrán quien les provea -Le supliqué-

\- Su familia sabrá que hacer, son noxianos –Contestó, ignorando mis súplicas y con un tono que denotaba su rabia-

\- No puedes dejar que tu enojo nuble tu buen juicio, por favor, ten un poco de compasión –Insistí- Sabes perfectamente que su falta no merece la muerte como castigo.

\- ¡Silencio! Una orden es una orden y se acabó; No vas a poder salvar a tu amante –Rugió endemoniado de celos, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, cuya puerta azotó al entrar-

\- Dioses, por favor no permitan que Sandro sufra tal desgracia –Supliqué llorando, dentro de mi habitación- Si ustedes me ayudan, prometo olvidarme de mis títulos de nobleza y ser más humilde.

Darius se negó a hablarme durante la cena (que Senna había preparado antes de irse) y yo tampoco insistí mucho, aunque fue un momento muy incómodo; Terminé la cena y me retiré a mi habitación, sin despedirme de él. Me dolía mucho que no confiara en mis palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que pensara que yo estaba teniendo relaciones con uno de sus subordinados? Y peor aún, por celos envió a un pobre muchacho al Desierto de Shurima para que sufriera una de las muertes más atroces y dolorosas de todo Valoran. Darius era mezquino en ese aspecto y, aunque todo fue en gran parte mi culpa, no podía perdonarlo por lo que le había hecho al pobre de Sandro. No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche al pensar en el cruel destino que le aguardaba al joven soldado.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron tan lentos como cuando recién había llegado a ser esclava y prisionera de Darius, pero las noches eran aún más largas e insoportables. Desde que Darius condenó a Sandro a morir de sed y hambre en el desierto, no podía dejar de tener pesadillas sobre el cruel destino que al pobre le aguardaba en el Desierto de Shurima. En mis pesadillas, él aparecía como un hombre con la piel agrietada por el sol y pegada a los huesos y me pedía agua y comida pero por más que yo buscaba en mis bolsillos, no podía encontrar nada de lo que pedía y yo empezaba a llorar de desesperación y culpa; Me despertaba gritando y llorando por las noches pero nadie acudía a consolarme, en el fondo, esperaba que Darius lo hiciera, pero él aún se negaba a dirigirme la palabra. Aunque las cosas entre Darius y yo no se habían arreglado aún, me permitía salir más a menudo a perder el tiempo en el mercado, pero claro, siempre seguida por los dos nuevos guardias y Senna. Traté de indagar sobre el destino de Sandro preguntándoles a los nuevos guardias qué había sido de él, pero ellos permanecían siempre callados y atentos a cualquier percance que pudiera suceder durante mis incursiones. Recordé las instrucciones de Katarina y esperaba encontrármela en el mercado como había sucedido hace un mes, pero no había rastro de ella y no traté de contactarla a través de los soldados porque obviamente me ignorarían.

\- Milady, ¿Qué le parece si vamos con la modista para que empiecen a confeccionar su vestido de novia? No falta mucho para la boda y aún quedan muchas cosas que organizar –Sugirió Senna-

\- A como van las cosas entre Darius y yo, dudo que haya una boda… -Comenté-

\- ¡Qué cosas dice, si el general la adora! –Dijo sorprendida por mi comentario-

\- Hace un mes que no hablamos y él no ha hecho siquiera ademán de enmendar las cosas –Dije con tristeza, porque aunque lo hiciera, lo que había hecho no tenía remedio-

\- Aunque usted no lo crea, el general ha sido piadoso, porque no cortó la cabeza del muchacho en ese mismo momento en que lo encontró a punto de aprovecharse de usted, Milady.

\- No creo que esa hubiera sido la solución a todo y mucho menos ha sido piadoso, además, él no tenía la intención de aprovecharse –Comenté-

\- Claro que lo ha sido; Tocar a la prometida de otro hombre es una falta que se paga con la muerte, o al menos así es aquí en Noxus. Déjeme decirle que el General ha sido fuertemente criticado por no haber hecho lo que era debido y que le adjudican a usted la razón por la cual él se ha ablandado. Lo menos que podría hacer usted es agradecerle por haberle dado una oportunidad de sobrevivir al muchacho que cometió esa falta tan grave.

\- ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir un muchacho de esa edad sin agua ni comida en el desierto? Esa no ha sido una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

\- Lo que sucede es que usted subestima a los noxianos y además, el Señor se ha encargado de que la familia del susodicho reciba una generosa compensación.

\- Solo pienso con lógica y, en mi opinión, el dinero no puede reemplazar a un ser querido.

\- En eso tiene usted razón, pero no se atreva a decir que el general no ha sido piadoso porque vaya que lo ha sido. Tampoco tiene por qué decir que no habrá boda si él no se ha retractado de haberla tomado como su prometida –Dijo en defensa de Darius-

Senna tenía razón en cuanto a lo referente con la boda, Darius no había dicho que todo se había cancelado y el compromiso seguía en pie. En Noxus, a diferencia de Demacia, las bodas se celebraban 3 meses después de haberse celebrado el compromiso y solo tenía 2 para organizar mi boda. No había manera de que yo me retractara de casarme con él, pues debido a las costumbres de este reino, el retractarme conllevaría a ser vendida a una casa del placer. Pero ella estaba muy errada sobre el asunto referente a Sandro y no quería terminar discutiendo con la única persona con la que podía hablar con confianza.

\- Dejemos el tema por la paz, Senna, y vayamos con la modista.

\- Si, Milady –Obedeció con una sonrisa; Senna me recordaba mucho a mi madre porque parecía que ella estaba más entusiasmada por la boda que yo, tal como mi madre se entusiasmaba con mis fiestas de cumpleaños-

La modista no era nada más que un hombre con ropas de mujer y, según Senna, se le había permitido vivir en Noxus porque las mujeres de la nobleza adoraban sus diseños creativos y de alta costura. Al ver los diseños de "Cyrana" (Así se hacía llamar), me percaté de que las nobles no estaban tan erradas en su concepto de moda; los vestidos eran confeccionados con las más finas telas y diseños elegantes aunque atrevidos.

Cyrana me recibió en persona porque, según ella –o él-, yo era famosa en todo Noxus y me estaba esperando con ansias para diseñar mi vestido, pues había escuchado que el General Darius contraería nupcias y no había mujer noble en Noxus que no acudiera a "ella" para diseñar y confeccionar su vestido de novia. Nunca había tenido la experiencia de conocer a un afeminado, pero puedo decir que Cyrana era muy divertida y se reía por casi todo, me pregunto si todos los hombres de su condición eran así y si ese era el caso, me gustaría tener un círculo de amigos de esa naturaleza. Cyrana me llevó a una habitación donde me desvistió para tomar mis medidas y todo el tiempo comentó que tenía una figura envidiable y que mi cabello era extremadamente hermoso por su color dorado y sedosidad, tal y como una princesa, si tan solo supiera que no estaba tan errada… si supiera que pertenecía a la nobleza demaciana, me echaría de su establecimiento inmediatamente.

\- Sin duda el General tiene gustos muy exquisitos. Eres toda una musa, querida, si yo fuera hombre te raptaría y te convertiría en mi esposa! –Comentó y yo cubrí mi desnudez, avergonzada- ¡No te cubras, si te cubres, no tendré inspiración! Una mujer con tu figura y belleza debería siempre estar orgullosa de exhibir sus atributos, no seas tonta –Dijo a modo de regaño mientras me obligaba a bajar mis brazos-

\- Gracias… supongo –Dije avergonzada-

\- No he visto noble más bella que tú en Noxus… Bueno, si he visto una que te rivaliza pero sin duda ¡tú eres la más hermosa! Vas a tener el vestido más hermoso de todos, que todos los dioses sean mis testigos –Comentó- Me gustaría hacer más diseños para ti; La prometida de La Mano de Noxus debe ser la mejor vestida de toda la nobleza noxiana, ¿No crees?

\- No estoy muy segura, eso atraería atenciones indeseadas –Comenté pensando en las situaciones en las que me había visto envuelta por no tener rasgos que en Noxus se consideran comunes-

\- ¡Para eso has nacido con tanta hermosura! ¡Estas hecha para exhibirte! Te haré diseños que harán resaltar tu belleza y harán de tu prometido el hombre más envidiado de Valoran. Cada vez que vayas de su brazo a la corte, él se sentirá orgulloso de tener una mujer como tú a su lado –Dijo "animada"-

\- Está bien –Acepté, cediendo a mi debilidad por la moda-

\- ¡Fantástico! –Exclamó emocionada y dio un pequeño salto- Vuelve dentro de dos semanas para que te pruebes tu nuevo guardarropa.

\- ¿Ya puedo vestirme? –Pregunté desesperada por ponerme algo encima-

\- ¡Si, sí, claro! –Contestó con su voz afeminada-

Me vestí rápidamente y cuando iba a despedirme de Cyrana, para mi sorpresa, entró Katarina a la habitación; ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo y por tanto, supe que ella no esperaba encontrarme en un lugar tan exclusivo.

\- Ay! Aquí está tu rival, querida! –Exclamó Cyrana- Diría que su hermana menor las supera a ambas pero esa hace mucho que perdió su belleza por ambiciosa, ja ja ja! –Comentó a modo de burla-

\- Muy gracioso, Cyrano, ¿aún buscas al hada madrina que convertirá ese cuerpo de varón en uno de hembra? –Contestó la comandante al comentario de "Cyrana" y ésta frunció el ceño en señal de molestia-

\- Mmm! –Gruñó y le dio la espalda-

\- Sal de aquí, necesito hablar con la es-… esta mujer –Ordenó y Cyrana se retiró muy molesta- ¡No quiero a nadie cerca, ¿Entendido?! –Gritó para que Cyrana escuchara-

\- Ahora ¿qué quieres? –Pregunté con actitud defensiva, pues recordaba bien lo que Senna me había dicho y la trampa que me había tendido en la receta-

\- Decirte que eres una estúpida y que has arruinado todos los planes de Garen –Contestó- Debiste haberme escuchado y no haber creído en lo que sea que te haya dicho Darius para que te casaras con él y para colmo le has creído lo que te ha dicho sobre mi ¡Arriesgué mi vida para nada!

\- Él no me lo ha dicho; ha sido otra persona y le agradezco porque de no ser por su advertencia, habría perdido mi posibilidad de ser madre –Dije molesta-

\- ¿De traer a Valoran a un mitad Noxus y mitad Demacia? ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien así será aceptado aquí o en tu reino? Sueñas demasiado, niña, ni siquiera tu unión con Darius será aceptada por el Alto General y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres demaciana. Aun estás a tiempo, vuelve a tu reino antes de que sea tarde.

\- Ve a otro lugar donde a alguien le interesen tus celos y tus ridículos intentos de tener de vuelta a Darius –Dije molesta, porque esta mujer solo escupía veneno cada vez que abría la boca- A mí no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente para conseguir lo que quieres, comandante.

\- Por favor, ¿Quién querría estar con un bastardo egoísta como él? Solo niñas ingenuas como tú. No voy a negar que Darius es todo un prodigio como amante, pero no es una razón suficiente para que yo lo quiera de vuelta y mucho menos siento celos de ti. Bueno, no pienso discutir más porque harás caso omiso a lo que te diga y a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo, ya vendrá el día en el que descubras que él es un mentiroso y vendrás de rodillas pidiendo que te ayude –Dijo, me dio la espalda y salió de la habitación-

Ni aunque yo estuviera muriendo y ella fuera el último conocido en Valoran que pudiera ayudarme, le pediría ayuda, ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Qué puede venir a engañarme de nuevo? La ingenua es ella por creer que puede hacerlo, pero no me voy a preocupar por eso, me alegra que ella haya entendido bien el mensaje y que haya decidido no volver a molestarme. Salí al recibidor del establecimiento, donde Senna me esperaba y, a juzgar por su semblante lleno de nervios, seguramente vio que Katarina había entrado al lugar y se esperaba lo peor.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Milady? –Preguntó preocupada-

\- Sí, no te preocupes, solo tuve una pequeña charla con la comandante –Le contesté mientras caminábamos hacia fuera del establecimiento- y parece que entendió que no soy alguien a quien pueda engañar fácilmente.

\- Uff, me alegra escuchar eso, por un momento pensé que habría un altercado –Suspiró aliviada-

\- No, claro que no. Vamos, volvamos a casa que ya se hace tarde; No hay cena hecha y Darius volverá hambriento.

\- Si, Milady, ¿Usted también cenará? –Preguntó-

\- No, no tengo apetito.

\- Tiene que comer, Milady, no ha comido muy bien desde lo que pasó con aquel muchacho –Dijo preocupada-

No quise discutir sobre el tema porque no me sentía muy bien desde el mal rato que Katarina me había hecho pasar. Era cierto que no comía bien, pero se debía a la preocupación que tenía por Sandro y porque no podía dormir bien por las noches. Decidí no comentarle nada sobre mis pesadillas a Senna para no preocuparla más y mejor empecé a preguntarle sobre los preparativos para mi boda, pues no sabía cuáles eran las amistades de Darius a las que debía invitar ni tampoco dónde comprar ciertos objetos necesarios para la decoración; Ella respondió entusiasmada a todas mis preguntas y el camino a casa se hizo corto, incluso seguimos con la misma charla en la cocina porque como yo no tenía nada más que hacer más que cuidar a Sissy, me dispuse a ayudarla a cocinar la cena aunque ella se opuso.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de hacer la cena, Senna, como siempre se retiró y yo me quedé sola esperando a Darius. No faltaba mucho para que volviera y tenía pensado en quebrar el muro de hielo que había entre los dos porque si íbamos a casarnos, teníamos que arreglar cualquier conflicto que hubiera entre nosotros antes de la boda para que todo fuera perfecto. En cuanto puse la mesa y serví la cena para los dos, él entro a la residencia y el aroma de la comida lo trajo hasta el comedor, donde él tomó su asiento habitual y yo el mío. Yo no tenía apetito así que me puse a juguetear con la ensalada de verduras y el filete de pescado en mi plato.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día? –Pregunté para empezar una conversación-

\- Estuvo bien –Contestó cortante-

\- Me alegro de que así haya sido… -Comenté y hubo un pequeño silencio en el que solo el sonido del filete siendo rebanado por el cuchillo y el picar del tenedor eran partícipes- Senna y yo fuimos al mercado para empezar a organizar nuestra boda; conocí a un o una modista que se encargará de confeccionar mi vestido –Comenté entusiasmada insistiendo en entablar una conversación-

\- Fascinante –Dijo en tono de sarcasmo y yo suspiré enfadada-

\- Al menos yo trato de iniciar una conversación contigo… -Dije indignada-

\- No me agrada conversar mientras mastico –Excusó-

\- Está bien, entonces podríamos conversar después de haber cenado –Propuse-

\- Podríamos, pero tampoco me agrada conversar mientras me ejercito –Excusó de nuevo-

\- Si no quieres conversar conmigo, solo tienes que decirlo…

\- Si así lo deseas… No me apetece hablar contigo.

No pude evitar contener mis lágrimas, ¿Por qué se comportaba así conmigo? ¿Por qué seguía sin creer en mis palabras? ¿A caso no he demostrado que soy digna de su confianza? La indignada debería ser yo porque fue él quien asesinó a un inocente y, sin embargo, le amo tanto que decidí hacer a un lado mi orgullo para tratar de enmendar las cosas entre nosotros y conseguir algo de tranquilidad ¿Por qué no puede verlo? Me levanté de la mesa y caminé hacia la salida del comedor para ir a encerrarme a mi habitación pero empecé a sentirme peor de lo que me sentía y tuve que sostenerme de la mesa; Era un dolor en el vientre como cuando viene el sangrado mensual, pero era más agudo, era como si una lanza me estuviese atravesando el vientre repetidas veces. De pronto, empecé a sentir un líquido tibio que bajó lentamente por mis piernas y manchó las faldas de mi vestido; Apenas pude voltear hacia la dirección donde estaba Darius, quien me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, pues el líquido que había manchado mi vestido era sangre. Entré en pánico, mis piernas se debilitaron y no pude sostenerme en pie; mi cuerpo estaba débil, de seguro porque llevaba muchos días sin comer y dormir bien; mis ojos estaban cansados; el dolor en el vientre se hacía más agudo;y al final todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Recuerden que siempre pueden dejarme su opinion por inbox o review, su opinión es muy impotante para mi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento, tuve un bloqueo porque no sabía si hacer más larga la historia o terminarla en dos capítulos más... Ya me decidí y será más larga jajaja. Por cierto, en este capítulo les he dado una pista de lo que sucederá al final de esta historia :D Si tienen alguna teoría, envienmela por inbox : Ah, y si habrá un Draven x Sona :3 Muy pronto! Sin más que agregar, les deseo una feliz lectura.**

\- ¡Luxanna! ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña? –Escuché decir a una voz femenina que denotaba el deterioro de una mujer de mediana edad; era la voz de mi madre que sonaba en la oscuridad de algún rincón de mi mente- ¡Luxanna! –Volvió a llamar y la oscuridad fue iluminada por mi despertar sobre una cama de hojas que provenían de un enorme roble-

\- ¡Aquí estoy, madre! –Me apresuré a responder al tiempo que me puse de pie y sacudí las hojas que se quedaron adheridas a las faldas de mi vestido de seda lila con brocado de color blanco-

Miré a mí alrededor y descubrí que me encontraba en los jardines del castillo Crownguard, mi hogar. El sol brillaba cálido en el cielo y sobre la hierba verde recién podada, las aves cantaban y un aroma a rosas y jazmín era acarreado por el suave viento que agitaba mis rizos rubios y que también traía consigo los pétalos que arrancaba a los arbustos y los arboles de cerezo. Mi madre, cuyo cabello rubio veteado de canas plateadas, se encontraba tomando el té, sentada en la terraza frente al enorme lago de aguas cristalinas que estaba habitado por peces de variados colores y rodeado de cerezos que estaban en flor, cuyos pétalos eran arrancados por la fuerza del viento y depositados en la superficie del lago. Caminé hacia donde ella se encontraba tan rápido como la elegancia me lo permitió, y me recibió con una gran y cándida sonrisa en el rostro que hizo resaltar las arrugas en su rostro y, gustosa de verme, me invitó a sentarme a su lado a beber el té.

\- Por un momento pensé que había perdido a mi única hija –Comentó, estiró su mano para alcanzarme y acarició mi rostro con ternura-

\- Siento haberte preocupado, madre, no fue mi intención quedarme dormida bajo el roble –Me disculpé, infiriendo que eso me había sucedido aunque no estaba muy segura-

\- Aceptaré tu disculpa si prometes no volver a preocuparme así –Su sonrisa cálida me hizo comprender que no estaba molesta a pesar de que la preocupé, pero el que apretara la servilleta bordada y que mordiera ligeramente la comisura sus labios, me indicó que estaba ansiosa e incómoda-

\- Lo prometo, madre –Sonreí y prometí aun sabiendo que no iba a cumplir jamás esa promesa- ¿Para qué me buscabas? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? –Era como si quisiera decirme algo pero como no se atrevía a hacerlo, me vi obligada a hacerle ambas preguntas-

\- Sabes que yo siempre estuve de acuerdo con que tú eligieras al hombre con quien compartir tu vida, ¿Cierto? –Me preguntó para dar un rodeo a lo que iba a decirme pero yo no dije nada y solo asentí, impaciente por saber qué era lo que me iba a decir- Cuando reciente entraste a la adolescencia y me percaté de que estabas enamorada del príncipe Jarvan IV, me regocijé porque habías elegido perfectamente bien y tu padre aprobó el compromiso sin titubeos… -Hizo una pequeña pausa y dio un largo suspiro- Pero las cosas han cambiado ahora, se acercan tiempos difíciles y como es necesario formar alianzas con otros reinos, el príncipe ha roto el compromiso contigo y ha desposado a una princesa de un reino lejano… Siento mucho tener que apelar a tu deber como hija de un Duque, pero es necesario que cumplas con tus obligaciones –Explicó con pesar y tristeza, pues además de que yo no iba a desposarme con el hombre al que amaba, mi descendencia ya no estaría en la línea de sucesión al trono- Muchos jóvenes hijos de duques y reyes han venido a solicitar tu mano en matrimonio y tras evaluarlos y después de muchas deliberaciones, tu padre eligió al mejor de todos.

\- Pero el compromiso con el príncipe… No puede haber otro hombre en Valoran que lo supere, madre ¿Por qué me hizo esto? No lo entiendo… él dijo que amaba.

\- Ya no hay compromiso con el príncipe –Me interrumpió y no dio más explicaciones- Tu pretendiente no es un príncipe, pero es igual o más importante, pues de no ser así, tu padre jamás le habría otorgado tu mano en matrimonio –Dijo después de una pausa- Además, es joven y de buenos modales y cabe la posibilidad de que puedas llegar a amarlo.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve mi padre a prometerme a un desconocido? –Pregunté indignada- _¿Cómo podría yo enamorarme de un desconocido? Están locos_ –Pensé-

\- No cuestiones las decisiones de tu padre, eres hija de Duque y nieta de Rey y como miembro de la familia real, tu deber es formar alianzas políticas con otros reinos. El hombre con el que te vas a casar no es de cuna noble, pero es poderoso y a tu padre le conviene obtener sus favores, así que quieras o no te vas a casar con él.

\- Si me vas a obligar, al menos dime quién es y cómo es él –Exigí-

\- Es un general noxiano y Darius es su nombre –Contestó- Ya tendrás mucho tiempos para conocerlo una vez te cases con él.

Algo aquí está mal, mis padres jamás formarían alianzas con Noxus y mucho menos aceptarían dar mi mano en matrimonio a un noxiano que ni siquiera es de cuna noble. Miré a mi madre, sorprendida por sus palabras porque nada de lo que había dicho parecía concordar con sus ideas o su manera de ser y de pronto su cara empezó a deformarse cuando de sus poros empezaron a nacer pequeñas plumas negras. Luego, sus labios empezaron a alongarse y a endurecerse hasta formar un pico negro y puntiagudo. Por último, sus ojos se duplicaron, se agrandaron y se tornaron color rojo como la sangre - _esto debe ser un sueño, una pesadilla_ \- pensé- y justo cuando mi madre terminó transformada en el mismo cuervo de 6 ojos rojos que Swain tenía sobre su hombro, desperté y esta vez fue en la realidad. Ahora yacía sobre la cama, cubierta por una piel, en la habitación de Darius, misma que estaba iluminada por un par de candelabros y las llamas de la chimenea. Miré a mí alrededor, buscando a ese horrible cuervo y para alivio mío, Senna se encontraba dormida sentada en una silla al lado la cama donde yo yacía. Una vez me tranquilicé, pude sentir un mareo, una sed inmensa y un dolor molesto en mi vientre. Luego tuve la sensación de que algo metálico estaba adherido a mi mano derecha y la observé para percatarme de que había una especie de manguerilla que salía desde mi mano hasta una bolsa suspendida del gancho de un bastón de metal; nunca en mi vida había visto tales artefactos. Intenté moverme, pero el dolor en mi vientre no me lo permitió y fue entonces cuando recordé el intenso sangrado y el dolor insoportable que sentí en el vientre antes de que la obscuridad total me envolviera.

\- Milady, gracias a los dioses ha despertado! –Escuché exclamar emocionada a Senna-

\- ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Qué es todo esto? –Pregunté confundida porque nunca había pasado por algo igual; Mis sangrados mensuales no eran tan dolorosos, solo sentía molestia pero nada más-

\- Por fin ha despertado, Milady –Repitió Senna con alivio mientras apretaba mi mano- Ya llevaba tres días sin recobrar el conocimiento, no sabe la angustia que nos ha hecho pasar–Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Mis plegarias han sido escuchadas… -Un guardia entró a la habitación al escuchar la conversación entre Senna y yo-

\- ¿Me ha llamado? –Le preguntó a Senna y luego me miró- Disculpe mi imprudencia, Milady –Se disculpó cuando notó que había despertado y me reverenció-

\- No pero me alegra ver que estabas pendiente. Ahora ve a por el _doctor_ y avísale al Señor que su prometida ha recobrado el conocimiento –Ordenó Senna al guardia-

\- Si, señora. Con su permiso, Milady –Se despidió y salió a pasos apresurados de la habitación-

 _\- ¿Doctor_? –Pregunté extrañada-

\- Es un sanador pero él prefiere que lo llamen "doctor", es un hombre muy extraño pero habilidoso –Contestó Senna y yo traté de incorporarme para sentarme pero me sentía muy atontada, como si hubiese sido víctima de un hechizo de aturdimiento- No haga esfuerzos, Milady, el doctor ha ordenado reposo absoluto y una alimentación adecuada para usted.

\- Son exageraciones, si solo ha sido que no me he alimentado ni dormido bien durante un mes y llegó mi periodo –Dije suponiendo que había sido esa la causa, pues el sangrado mensual causa anemia y en mi caso, había empeorado la anemia que ya estaba sufriendo-

\- No, no fue su sangrado, Milady; Usted estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé pero afortunadamente el doctor pudo salvarla a usted y al bebé –Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- No sabe que angustia nos ha hecho pasar a mí y al general, con decirle que no hemos descansado desde que usted cayó inconsciente... Pero bueno, lo importante es que usted aún sigue en el mundo los vivos. Es una pena que usted no se haya enterado de que estaba preñada, si tan solo hubiese visto la cara del General cuando se enteró de su preñez –Comentó con emoción y yo la miré desconcertada- _¿Cómo es posible que esté de encargo si no he tenido ningún síntoma?_ –Me pregunté- Ha sido una de las pocas veces en las que lo he visto sonreír, sin embargo, a pesar de esa alegría, ha estado muy preocupado y no ha comido ni descansado –Agregó-

\- Es imposible… Yo no estaba en mi periodo de ovulación –Murmuré para mí pero Senna pudo escuchar y entender bien mis palabras-

\- De nuevo ha subestimado al general –Rio- Me atrevo a decir que él es fuerte en todos los sentidos –Agregó y yo me sonrojé porque nunca había hablado sobre este tema con nadie más que con mis amigas en la Academia-

\- Es que tampoco había tenido algún síntoma, de haberlo sabido me habría alimentado bien –Comenté, evadiendo profundizar el tema sobre la intimidad que Darius y yo tuvimos y ella volvió a reír-

\- Lo que sucede es que como usted es primeriza, es imposible que lo haya sabido, además, los síntomas aparecen a mediados o al final del segundo mes de preñez –Explicó con calma- es por eso que usted no ha tenido ningún síntoma, pero pronto los tendrá, no se preocupe.

Pensé en las palabras de Katarina, específicamente cuando dijo que un "mitad Demacia y mitad Noxus" no encajaría en ninguna de las dos sociedades debido al odio mutuo que había entre ellas y me preocupé por el futuro de mi bebé, porque aunque la plebe de Noxus no supiera mi origen, la nobleza si lo sabía y las habladurías de la nobleza llegan muy rápido a los oídos de la plebe, con más razón si Darius tiene enemigos que son miembros de la nobleza, como Katarina. Froté mi vientre con suavidad por instinto, como si pudiera tocar o sentir a mi bebé pero no había signos de que ahí estuviera, ni siquiera había la más ligera elevación en mi vientre que indicara que ahí estaba pero yo sabía que ahí anidaba. Lo menos que importa es lo que diga la gente, lo más importante es la vida que está creciendo dentro de mí y la alegría indescriptible que me hace sentir.

\- Pronto podrá sentirlo, Milady, no se desespere –Dijo Senna cuando me vio pensativa y frotando mi vientre- Estoy segura de que si es un varón, será muy parecido al general –Comentó-

\- ¿Tú crees? Yo espero que sí sea igual a _él_ –Dije, pensando en que sería mejor que naciera con rasgos noxianos-

\- Ya veremos cuando nazca, por lo pronto hay que prepararnos para su llegada –Dijo emocionada- ¡Tenemos que arreglar una habitación para el bebé y comprar ropa y zapatos miniatura! –Agregó sonriente-

\- Primero debemos conseguir una nodriza –La expresión de emoción de Senna cambió de repente a una de extrañeza cuando dije esto-

\- ¿Una nodriza? ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué es una nodriza? –Preguntó aun con su expresión de extrañeza en el rostro; Yo pensé que ignoraba el significado de ese término porque no provenía de una casa noble pero me equivoqué-

\- Una nodriza es una mujer que se encarga de amamantar al bebé de otra mujer –Expliqué y ella arrugó el rostro en seña de desagrado-

\- ¿Por qué habría de permitir usted que otra mujer se encargue de amamantar a su crío? ¿No le parece un poco extraño? –Preguntó aun sin cambiar su expresión de repulsión-

\- Bueno, es una costumbre de dónde vengo; Las mujeres de la nobleza nunca amamantan a sus críos porque es socialmente mal visto –Expliqué-

\- Yo dudo mucho que el General lo apruebe, Milady, porque en Noxus se le considera una buena madre a la que amamanta a su crío, así que tendrá que olvidarse de conseguir a la nodriza esa y encargue usted misma de su crio.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos, en los que yo pensaba que las costumbres de la nobleza de Noxus eran extrañas, y escuchamos los pasos que se avecinaban por el corredor; eran Darius y el "doctor". Darius entró primero a la habitación seguido por el doctor, un hombre relativamente joven de aproximadamente 35 años, alto, de piel tan blanca que parecía traslúcida, ojos negros, nariz prominente y ojeras muy marcadas. Me percaté que Darius también tenía ojeras marcadas en su rostro y sus ojos se veían cansados pero de ahí en más, no noté ningún otro signo que indicara un cansancio extremo como por ejemplo un bostezo.

\- Buenas noches, Milady, soy el Dr. Mundo y he venido a checar su estado de salud ¿Cómo se siente? –Se presentó y, sin demora, se acercó a mí para valorar mi pulso al colocar su dedo medio e índice en mi muñeca; con un dispositivo que constaba de una especie de globo que rodeaba mi brazo, mismo que tenía acoplado un globo más pequeño con el cual el "doctor" bobeaba aire hacia el globo más grande y apretaba mi brazo, midió mi presión sanguínea; la dilatación de mis pupilas con una especie de cilindro que al presionar un botón, emitía una luz pequeña pero potente; y, por último, palpó mi vientre con suavidad con sus manos tersas, frías y de dedos largos. Los instrumentos que el doctor estaba utilizando –y que había sacado de una maleta pequeña de cuero negro- eran muy extraños y me causaban mucha curiosidad, tanta que sentí necesidad de preguntarle sobre su procedencia, porque jamás había visto algo parecido en mis andanzas, pero me mordí la lengua y me limité a contestar sus preguntas.

\- Un poco mareada y aun me duele un poco el vientre –Contesté-

\- El mareo se debe a que le administré un sedante vía intravenosa para que dejara de moverse durante su inconsciencia –Dijo al tiempo que señaló con su mirada la bolsa que colgaba del artefacto de metal- En cuanto a la molestia que siente en el vientre, es porque aún hay una pequeña inflamación en su útero pero no se preocupe, pronto desaparecerá –Agregó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Darius- Puedo concluir que el medicamento experimental y las unidades de sangre que le administré fueron bastante efectivos –Miré sorprendida al doctor, - _¿cómo se atreve a experimentar conmigo? ¿Y cómo Darius ha permitido que lo hiciera?_ -

\- ¿Experimental? ¿¡Cómo se atreve a experimentar conmigo!? –Pregunté exaltada y llena de indignación-

-Tranquilícese por favor, Milady, y permítame explicarle –Me pidió el doctor en un tono amable y yo no me negué a su petición- Ese medicación era la única opción que teníamos para detener la hemorragia y salvarla a usted y al embrión. Debo añadir, que usted ha sido muy afortunada al tener al general como su protector porque, de no haber sido por él, usted no seguiría viva y yo no habría sido capaz de continuar mis investigaciones en este mundo. Este fármaco –o poción, como preferiría usted llamarle-, es uno de los productos exitosos que han generado mis investigaciones y me complace el que haya cumplido con su propósito, al igual que al general le complace escuchar que su inversión ha rendido sus frutos. Así que, en vez de reclamarme a mí o a mi patrocinador, debería de agradecernos a ambos.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero también usted debe comprender mi indignación; Estaban en juego mi vida y la de mi hijo y no es correcto jugar con la vida de las personas –Aunque poco entendía de las palabras extrañas que utilizaba el "doctor", pude entender lo necesario y me defendí-

\- Comprendo, y le pido una disculpa al mismo tiempo que le pido amablemente que tome en consideración que a veces se debe apostar al tomar decisiones que pueden hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo que se haya utilizado para tomarlas, claro. De donde vengo, los fármacos experimentales se prueban en ratas blancas antes de ser comercializados y habría seguido el protocolo, pero dada la gravedad de las circunstancias, me vi forzado a violar mis principios como investigador y probar el medicamento en humanos –Se defendió el doctor; Darius seguía observando la escena desde lejos, con los brazos cruzados y un pie recargado en la pared, sin ánimos de dar explicaciones más que bostezar y ocasionalmente frotarse la sien- El general tomó la decisión que consideró sería la más eficaz y efectiva; imagínese que en vez de acudir a mí se hubiese puesto a buscar en la academia de magia y hechicería u otro sanador, eso le habría costado a usted la vida –Explicó en lugar de Darius y con paciencia-

\- Está bien… -Suspiré- Entonces, asumo que usted no es de por aquí –Comenté para indagar un poco sobre la vida de quien supuse iba a monitorear mi embarazo -

\- Algo así, disculpe que no le provea de detalles pero esa información es clasificada, lo único que puedo decirle es que soy un científico extranjero y, aunque mi formación fue la misma que la de un médico, no soy un médico general y que el atenderla a usted fue un favor especial que le he hecho al General –Excusó y yo no volví a insistir, después de todo el hombre parecía dedicarse al campo de la investigación y, a juzgar por lo que acababa de decir, ya no volvería a verle-

\- Bueno, supongo que podrá decirme cuándo podré volver a mis actividades diarias, ¿no? Esa no es información clasificada –Pregunté con el supuesto de que no me negaría información referente a mi situación-

\- Hasta la décima semana de gestación. Por lo pronto usted no debe hacer ningún esfuerzo o tener emociones fuertes que provoquen nuevamente la apertura de la cérvix y debe alimentarse y descansar adecuadamente, si no, volverá a poner en riesgo la vida del embrión –Recomendó- Tome este antiinflamatorio cada 8 horas –Indicó mientras me daba un frasco ámbar y tapa color blanco, lleno de esferas blancas- Ahora mismo retiraré el catéter de su mano, le advierto que dolerá un poco –Me advirtió al tiempo que retiró suavemente el "catéter" de mi mano y descubrí que era verdad porque me dolió, pero me abstuve de hacer movimientos bruscos o gemir-

\- Debo informarle que las primeras cuatro semanas de gestación son las más difíciles y es normal que se presenten amenazas de aborto, pero confío en que no volverá a suceder –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida- No debe haber, por ningún motivo o circunstancia, actividad de cópula durante el periodo de recuperación de la paciente –Le dijo a Darius pero él seguía sin inmutarse, supongo que consideraba el responder un gasto de energía innecesario; A mí me sorprendió la audacia del doctor al decirle tal cosa a Darius, después de todo ningún subordinado podía darle órdenes a su superior- Ah! en cuanto al examen de ADN –Dijo después de hacer una expresión de haber recordado algo importante que había olvidado y de dar media vuelta- los resultados han sido favorables, pero hay un asunto de suma importancia que debo tratar con usted en privado porque además de haber sido favorables, han sido muy interesantes y es imperativo que discutamos sobre realizar experimentos más avanzados que requieren de un mayor presupuesto –Le dio un papel a Darius y éste lo cogió, lo leyó y lo echó a la chimenea, cualquiera se hubiese indignado pero el "doctor" no mostró ninguna seña de ello- ¿Le parece si nos vemos mañana en el laboratorio? –Le preguntó a Darius, quien asintió sin titubeos- Bien, por último debo recomendarle reposo y una buena alimentación para que recupere el volumen de sangre que le donó a la paciente.

\- Gracias, doctor, estoy en deuda con usted –Agradecí-

\- No hay ninguna deuda que saldar –Respondió- Ahora, con su permiso me retiro, Milord y Milady –Se despidió, dio otra media vuelta y salió de la habitación-

\- ¿A qué se refería el doctor con "examen de ADN"? ¿Qué investigaciones más avanzadas requería llevar a cabo? Es cierto que yo ya no era más una espía de Demacia, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por las palabras del doctor y sus investigaciones… Hasta el mismísimo doctor de por si era ya interesante y misterioso, además, el papel que Darius echó a la chimenea indudablemente contenía información clasificada como secreta, por eso él quemó el papel. Y ahora sabía por qué Darius se veía cansado; el doctor había extraído su sangre para salvarme.

\- Yo también me retiraré, mis señores –Se despidió Senna después de que el doctor saliera de la habitación- Le pido me mande llamar si es que necesita algo, Milady –Agregó, yo asentí y después salió de la habitación dejándonos solos a Darius y a mí-

Darius se acercó a mi lado y yo lo miré a los ojos para comprobar que Senna me había dicho la verdad, pues además de reflejar cansancio, reflejaban una enorme alegría y a él le era imposible ocultarlo. La noticia de mi embarazo, por más dramática que fue, limó las asperezas que surgieron entre nosotros desde hace mes y pude ver una vez más en su mirada el amor que vi aquella noche en la que nuestro bebé había sido concebido. Que los dioses me perdonen por sentirme aliviada y feliz por tenerlo de vuelta y por dejar de lado lo que había sucedido con Sandro.

\- Darius, yo—

Sshh, todo fue culpa mía –Dijo mientras besaba mi frente y apretaba mi mano con gentileza- Perdóname… -Me susurró-

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, fue por mi culpa que casi pierdo a nuestro bebé –Dije con un nudo en la garganta- Lo siento tanto… De haber sabido que esperaba… –Pensé en mi negligencia y en las malas decisiones que había tomado, desatando sollozos que no me dejaron terminar la frase; él me consoló al recostarse a mi lado y tomarme entre sus brazos, era reconfortante volver a sentir la tibieza que emanaba su cuerpo a través de ese uniforme militar que llevaba encima. Pensé en preguntarle sobre lo que había dicho el doctor antes de irse, pero concluí que sería una pérdida de tiempo porque no me respondería y solo arruinaría el momento de reconciliación que había estado esperando con impaciencia y que estaba tomando lugar en este mismo instante-

-Tranquila –Susurró mientras me volvía a besar la frente- Ya todo está bien.

Toda esta serie de sucesos acabaron con el enojo que nos había separado hacía un mes y Darius y yo volvimos a prodigarnos el mismo cariño. Esperé a que Darius volviera a besarme o a decir algo más, pero sentí que su abrazo perdió fuerza y su respiración se hizo más suave; Se había quedado profundamente dormido aun con su uniforme y sus botas puestas, pero lo mismo me dio, porque a pesar de que había dormido por tanto tiempo, me sentía cansada y el confort que me ofrecía Darius terminó por arrullarme.

Dadas las circunstancias de mi embarazo, la boda se pospuso hasta que yo estuviera en condiciones de dejar el lecho, lo cual significaba que había que rediseñar mi vestido y cancelar el diseño y confección del nuevo guardarropa en el que Cyrana seguramente ya se hallaba trabajando. Así que cuando estuve en condiciones de recibir visitas –tres días después-, envié a uno de los guardias a llevarle un aviso a "la modista" y pidiéndole que me visitara en la residencia de Darius, pero se negó, alegando que no obedecería las órdenes de ningún sucio soldado; El muchacho le explicó que yo me encontraba indispuesta y que por tal no podía visitarlo en su establecimiento, pero Cyrana excusó que el general Darius nunca invitaba civiles a su residencia e incluso se atrevió a insinuar que era una trampa que el guardia había diseñado para apartarlo como un lobo a una oveja de su rebaño con el objetivo de abusar de "ella"; todo esto me lo contó el guardia a su regreso, mismo que, al llegar a la parte donde Cyrana insinuó que él quería abusar de "ella", se avergonzó hasta el punto en el que su rostro se tornó rojo como el color de un jitomate.

\- No es culpa tuya, agradezco que le hayas insistido –Le agradecí al tiempo que reía al imaginar toda la escena que el soldado me describió-

\- No hay que agradecer, Milady, es mi deber cumplir sus órdenes –Dijo con humildad-

\- De igual manera ha sido un trago amargo, así que lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte a olvidar esa vergüenza que has pasado, es ordenarle a Senna que te prepare un pay de manzana, ¿Qué te parece? –Dije animada-

\- No, N-No es necesario, Milady –Contestó el muchacho, con las mejillas rosadas de vergüenza y también temeroso; supuse que su reacción temerosa era porque sabía que a Darius no le agrada que sus subordinados acepten mis gestos de amabilidad-

\- Está bien, entonces es una orden y si la desobedeces, el general se molestará –Dije a modo de amenaza y el muchacho suspiró- Ya puedes retirarte.

\- Si, Milady –Dijo a modo de resignación pero pude vislumbrar una chispa de alegría en su rostro antes de que diera media vuelta y saliera de la habitación-

No puedo negar que me decepcionaba el que la mejor y más famosa modista de Noxus no iba ser quien confeccionara mi vestido de novia, pero no había otro remedio que buscar otra modista de actitud más humilde pero, infortunadamente, menos habilidosa. Encontrar quien confeccionara mi vestido fue una tarea sencilla porque todos querían que la prometida de La Mano de Noxus luciera su diseño y así darse a conocer y ganar popularidad en Noxus y, si los Dioses querían, en todo Valoran, pues la boda de tan reconocido personaje era del dominio público aunque él habría preferido que no lo fuera. Las modistas corrieron en tropel a la residencia de Darius en respuesta a los anuncios que Senna había tenido la amabilidad de publicar en el mercado, y Cyrana no tardó en enterarse del acontecimiento. Cabe aclarar que yo no busqué a otra modista con el objetivo de persuadir a Cyrana, tengo dignidad y no iba a ir al establecimiento de Cyrana para rogarle que confeccionara mi vestido y, además, en Demacia, una mujer de mi categoría jamás iría al establecimiento de una modista; La modista debía ir a la residencia de su clienta. Pero bueno, la cuestión es que "ella" terminó haciendo, dadas las medidas que tomé, lo que en un principio se había negado a hacer. Así fue como todo Valoran se enteró sobre mi boda con Darius, aunque nadie conocía mi verdadera identidad, excepto mi familia –y quizá toda la nobleza demaciana-, misma que, yo sabía perfectamente, me repudiaría por el resto de sus días.

Darius no se mostraba muy interesado en cuanto al tema de la boda, pero cuando se trataba de mí y de mi embarazo, su actitud era todo lo contrario; Desde que se enteró de mi embarazo, se mostraba atento y cariñoso, siempre se daba el tiempo para venir a almorzar conmigo por la tarde todos los días y a menudo, traía un regalo. Conversábamos sobre nuestros gustos o lo que no nos gustaba –Descubrí que a él le gustaba tocar el piano-, de nuestra niñez –De cuando él se quedó huérfano y tuvo que cuidar de Draven-, de nuestra familia y de todo que no nos habíamos contado; Cuando teníamos estas conversaciones (por la tarde y por la noche, cuando volvía de su jornada de trabajo y tomábamos un baño juntos) sentía como si lo conociese de toda la vida y que todo mi ser flotaba en un mar interminable de nubes tan blancas como la nieve, ¿Es así como se siente cuando se tienen a Eros, Philia y Ágape -Así es como el autor del libro, que tomé de la bilbioteca de Darius, ha clasificado al amor-? Amaba todo de él y solo con su compañía me sentía completa y, aunque Darius sonreía más que antes y me daba muestras de afecto y cariño, me preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo que yo, porque había ocasiones en las que él parecía pensativo y yo lograba atisbar una chispa de remordimiento en su rostro que me inquietaba y me llenaba de miedo... Tal vez eran alucinaciones mías, si, eso debe ser...

En el Desierto de Shurima…

Un hombre famélico caminaba con dificultad sobre las dunas de arena dorada del Desierto de Shurima; si no conseguía tan siquiera una lagartija y una gota de agua, caería sobre la arena ardiente y se quedaría ahí tratando de dormitar mientras el sol lo calcinaba lentamente y mirando al cielo, observando los buitres que volaban en círculos, esperando pacientemente a que él se convirtiera en una cadáver putrefacto a la espera de ser devorado. De pronto, cayó y rodó por la ladera de la duna en la que caminaba y él se percató que su caída no se debió a que sus piernas, aunque débiles, le fallaron, sino que había sido una red lo suficientemente pesada como para derribarlo que un sujeto le había arrojado encima. Su debilidad no le permitía luchar, ya lo mismo le daba si moría, de hecho, la muerte se veía acogedora y era lo único que deseaba.

\- ¡Es un soldado noxiano! –Escuchó que exclamó el sujeto que le había atrapado-

\- Tráelo y no lo golpees porque si lo haces se desarmará, jajaja! –Rio una mujer que iba sobre un caballo-

\- ¿Qué hará con él? No sirve como esclavo, está hecho polvo y nadie nos dará siquiera una moneda de cobre por él –Se quejó el captor-

\- ¡Cállate y obedece! –Exclamó molesta la mujer y le propinó un golpe al hombre que llevaba al soldado en sus espaldas- Sé bien quién sí pagará por tener un soldado noxiano vivo –Agregó-

\- Sivir, tus tratos con Demacia ya se echaron a perder por lo que pasó –Dijo un hombre que iba montado en otro caballo-

\- No del todo, porque ese soldado famélico y maltrecho, nos pondrá otra vez en la nómina de Demacia –Dijo confiada-

\- ¿De qué hablas? Es un soldado de bajo rango, nada valioso! –Se quejó el hombre del caballo mientras el otro amarraba al cautivo a la silla de su caballo-

-Te equivocas, ese soldado, aun siendo de bajo rango, era sirviente de la Mano de Noxus y estoy completamente segura de que tiene información valiosa que nos hará ganar mucho oro –Explicó Sivir-

\- ¿Cómo sabes que era sirviente de la Mano? –Preguntó el hombre, renuente a creer lo que Sivir decía-

\- Todos ustedes son unos idiotas porque no van a escuchar los chismes en las tabernas, por eso antes de mi eran una bola de inútiles que no podían ganar ni media moneda de cobre; Me enteré de este tesoro porque escuché a unos noxianos hablar sobre el tema en una taberna y, por si no lo sabías, idiota, los prisioneros son ejecutados por Draven y no hay quien escape con vida de ese verdugo –Explicó Sivir, indignada y molesta porque su palabra había sido puesto en duda por sus hombres; Desde lo sucedido en Noxus, la compañía había perdido credibilidad y era más difícil para ella y sus hombres conseguir oro que no fuera robado y, por lo tanto, sus hombres empezaban a perderle el respeto, pero pronto eso cambiaría gracias a que había conseguido al prisionero que la haría ganar el oro que tanto le faltaba y recuperar el respeto perdido de sus hombres.

\- Si es otra de tus equivocaciones, lo vas a pagar caro –Amenazó el hombre-

\- Eso está por verse… -Replicó Sivir en un murmullo-


	9. Chapter 9

**:C Siento haber decepcionado a algunas/os lectores/as con el cambio de título, consideré que era más adecuado porque casi todo se basa en los recuerdos de Lux. He decidido incluir el punto de vista de otros personajes para enriquecer mi relato, me disculpo de antemano si esto les causa alguna molestia. Les recuerdo que esta historia también contiene drama y nuestra querida Lux pasará por ratos muy amargos, como podrán ver en este capítulo u.u Pero no se preocupen, me enmendaré.**

 **¡Feliz lectura!**

* * *

El calor abrumador que irradiaba el sol y el aire extremadamente caliente (tan caliente como el aliento de un dragón furioso segundos antes de arrojar fuego por su boca), que colisionaba con la superficie de su rostro y la piel expuesta de su cuerpo, lo trajeron de vuelta al mundo que, según él, había dejado cuando lo envolvió aquella oscuridad que había sido producto de su estado avanzado de anemia y la deshidratación. Sus labios agrietados por la falta del líquido precioso que hacía días no había bebido y que el sol se había encargado de quemar, ardían como si una braza al rojo vivo estuviera sobre ellos cada segundo del tiempo que pasó desde que había vuelto a estar consciente y se negaba a tener que soportar el dolor que implicaría el moverlos al atreverse a articular las palabras que rogarían por un sorbo de agua fresca a sus captores.

 _¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Por qué habrían de conservarme si no valgo ni media moneda de cobre en mi estado?_ Eso les habría preguntado a los esclavistas si no se sintiera tan cansado y sediento. El hombre que halaba al caballo que lo llevaba a cuestas, lo miró de reojo y en el momento en el que se percató de que tenía los ojos abiertos, paró a su bestia de montar y, por tanto, también al caballo que halaba.

\- ¡Denle agua y comida al desdichado antes de que se nos muera! –Ordenó a gritos-

Aunque la voz del hombre parecía ser la de un líder despótico por su tono imperativo, le agradeció por su cortesía y también a los dioses por haberle concedido un día más de vida – _Gracias, señor de todos los dioses, muchas gracias_ \- oró en silencio-. El hombre montó una pequeña lona para proveer de sombra a las mujeres –esclavas- que lo habrían de bajar del caballo para recostarlo en un catre, cuyas patas se hundieron levemente en la arena abrazadora del desierto, y darle pequeños sorbos de agua en un cuenco. Las maldijo porque quería beber una tinaja entera de agua de un solo sorbo, cuando ellas le daban la módica cantidad de una pequeña taza a sorbitos miserables.

\- No bebas tan apresurado –Dijo una de ellas- O no podrás comer –Le advirtió con su voz jovial y una sonrisa aunque su rostro denotaba una tristeza inmensa-

\- ¡Apresúrense, inútiles, que aún nos falta mucho por llegar a Demacia! –Exigió el hombre sudoroso e irritado que aún se hallaba a horcajadas sobre el lomo de su bestia de montar- ¡Métanle una manguera por la garganta de nuevo para que se apure a comer! –Sugirió el déspota y, ante tal sugerencia, él supuso que fue así como pudo volver a la vida; Primero pensó que la irritación que subía desde su esófago hasta la garganta se debía a la sed y al aire caliente pero ahora estaba seguro de que seguramente las mujeres debieron meterle una manguera por la garganta para mantenerlo con vida al menos hasta que volviera a estar consciente; ese era el método que algunos sanadores utilizaban en Zaun _\- Así que es a Demacia a donde me llevan…_ –pensó luego y deseó que los Dioses no le hubieran concedido estar vivo porque más valía estar muerto que caer en manos demacianas estando vivo; Aun no había experimentado los horrores de la guerra pero sabía, por boca de los veteranos, lo que los demacianos hacían cuando un soldado noxiano se negaba a cantar hasta el más ridículo secreto almacenado en el más recóndito rincón de su mente. Fue culpa de su ferviente deseo de seguir aferrado a la vida y la tenaz obsesión de volver a ver aquella sonrisa que le había robado el corazón, y ahora, debido a eso tendrá que soportar cualquier método de tortura que utilicen los demacianos, pero ya no le importaba, todo sea por volver a verla y por liberarla de las garras del cruel y despiadado general que lo condenó a vagar por el Desierto de Shurima.

 **Darius (PdV)**

La vi un par de veces caminando por las calles de Noxus y, la primera vez que la noté, pensé que era una noxiana común y corriente que se dirigía al mercado a hacer sus compras habituales para preparar el almuerzo; Me pregunté qué habría preparado Senna para el almuerzo y el hambre que quería saciar desde que salí del cuartel general volvió a torturar mis entrañas, pero pudo más la atracción y curiosidad por esa joven y terminé por detenerme en medio del bullicio del mercado para observarla desde una distancia prudente. La seguí discretamente con la mirada, observando cómo se contorneaban las curvas de su figura mientras caminaba y me pregunté cuál sería su identidad porque conocía a casi todas las mujeres de por aquí gracias a mi hermano y, aunque fueron pocas con las que retocé, recordaría haber visto una figura como la de esa joven; Calculé que tendría alrededor de 16 o 17 años debido a sus características físicas, principalmente por su estatura.

Mientras ella se detenía para husmear en los puestos del mercado, aproveché para acercarme a ver su rostro y, para asegurarme de que ella no notara mi mirada, coloqué sobre mi cabeza la capucha de mi capa. El aroma a flores frescas que desprendían su cabello y su piel se coló por las fosas nasales de mi nariz y, afortunadamente para mí, ella se detuvo en un puesto donde se vendían espejos y pude lograr visualizar su rostro con detenimiento. Definitivamente ella era una mujer a quien jamás había visto; estaba seguro de que recordaría un rostro tan bello como el suyo y también estaba decidido a atacar porque eran raras las ocasiones en las que genuinamente me interesaba en una mujer (La mayoría eran mujeres que Draven se encargaba de proveer porque yo no tenía tiempo de cortejar a alguna) así que tomé la decisión de aprovechar el momento. Caminé apartando de mi camino a la gente que me estorbaba, decidido a abordarla empezando por presentarme y preguntar su nombre, pero a escasos pasos de llegar a ella me detuve, desconcertado ante la visión que estaba delante de mí: Un niño que iba corriendo tropezó y cayó, ella inmediatamente corrió a levantarlo y "discretamente" sanó las rodillas del niño que se habían lacerado al momento de caer. No sé si solo yo fui testigo de eso (y si alguien lo vio no hizo nada al respecto), pero cuando ella se incorporó y el niño salió disparado de donde venía, alcancé a ver que sus ojos tenían una luminosidad extraña, luego se tornaron de un color azul tan intenso como el del cielo y después volvieron a ser grises, todo esto en cuestión de segundos; Era una hechicera y no era noxiana… era una espía disfrazada de civil.

Esperé a que ella entrara a algún callejón para emboscarla sin causar alboroto entre los civiles ni provocar casualidades, los espías debían ser capturados vivos para después ser interrogados y posteriormente ejecutados, pero de eso no me encargaba yo. Caminé tras ella tan discretamente como pude pero, como era costumbre, las conocidas de Draven me identificaron y bloquearon mi camino al acercarse a tratar de iniciar una conversación conmigo. Al perderla de vista, esquivé los rostros de las chicas con la mirada, intentando recuperar la visión de la joven, sin ningún éxito, hasta que perdí la paciencia, las hice a un lado y caminé abriéndome camino entre los civiles. Pude captar el aroma de su perfume y lo seguí hasta dar con ella justo en el momento en el que doblaba para entrar a un callejón. Apresuré mis pasos hasta entrar al callejón para ver que se había esfumado –¡ _Maldición_!- Mascullé irritado, mirando hacia todos los rincones del callejón, buscándola, pero pronto me di cuenta de que se había ido – _Si es una espía, volverá y no escapará_ \- me dije como consolación.

Fue desde entonces que se convirtió en una especie de obsesión. El aroma de su perfume y su bello rostro habían echado raíces en mi mente; a menudo pensaba en ella durante el día, en las noches soñaba con ella y de camino a casa la buscaba entre la gente que caminaba por las calles, con la esperanza de encontrarla. Tenía que saber quién era ella. Investigué en las listas de hechiceras de Noxus, Zaun, Piltover, Ionia, Bilgewater, Shurima... dejando Demacia para al final. Me dije que tal vez las listas no estaban actualizadas y que no la encontraría en Demacia, pero estaba totalmente equivocado; No había pasado ni la hora buscándola cuando por fin encontré su fotografía y estaba seguro de que era ella por el color de sus ojos y las facciones de su rostro, Luxanna Crownguard era su nombre. Colérico, estrellé el libro de registros contra la pared al darme por enterado de que me sentía atraído nada más y nada menos que por una demaciana. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haberme permitido desear a una demaciana, y salí a pasos acelerados de la biblioteca, pensando en las veces en las que expresé la repugnancia que me causaban delante de mis hombres y en que ya no tenía derecho a ordenarles no retozar con ninguna mujer demaciana… – _No volveré a pensar en ella_ \- Me dije al considerar mi posición en Noxus, en el ejemplo que le daría a mis hombres si se llegasen a enterar de que su superior deseaba a una demaciana, y en el odio que sentía por Demacia y su gente, pero su recuerdo persistió y hasta llegué a pensar que había sido un hechizo que ella había conjurado en su perfume y, que cuando lo respiré, surtió efecto en mí.

Tres semanas después la volví a ver husmeando de nuevo en los puestos del mercado –especialmente en los que vendían libros- y concluí que Luxanna Crownguard (Su nombre se había pegado a mi lengua) era una joven muy curiosa y culta. Debía arrestarla y después llevarla a prisión donde Draven se haría cargo de sacarle información y después ejecutarla, pero la mera idea de lo que le sucedería me desagradaba y decidí no hacerlo… por el momento. Llevaba puesto un vestido marrón que acentuaba las formas curvilíneas de su cuerpo y la línea de sudor corría desde la base de su cuello hasta desaparecer justo en su espalda baja casi me hace perder la poca cordura que me quedaba –Joder- maldije ante tal visión y al sentirme culpable por desearla, porque ella era demaciana - _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_ –Me pregunté y me sentí patético porque era Darius, un sargento noxiano temido por el enemigo y respetado por sus subordinados - _Debería ir por ella, arrestarla y enseñarle que Noxus no es un lugar para ir de compras y enviar su cabeza en una caja a Demacia como advertencia_ \- Pensé, pero mi obsesión había llegado tan lejos que no me permitía cumplir con mi deber. La seguí por un largo rato y no pude ignorar que los demás hombres también la deseaban, porque no le quitaban la vista de encima; era irónico que todo el mundo a su alrededor estuviese consciente de su belleza y sensualidad menos ella, que caminaba segura de sí misma e ignorante de las miradas llenas de lascivia que le dirigían los hombres –incluyéndome a mí mismo-. Entró a una posada sencilla de clase media, cargando los libros que había comprado y yo entré tras ella; El posadero me saludó y me preguntó si venía a hospedarme y yo negué con la cabeza mientras buscaba algún rastro de Luxanna en el lugar.

\- ¡Aaah, viene por la chica! –Concluyó y yo lo miré sin mostrar ninguna emoción que me delatara- No es el primero que viene a buscarla –Comentó y yo ignoré su comentario, no me sorprendía que otros vinieran atraídos por ella- Siempre se hospeda en la habitación 204, es muy linda, ¿no?

Pensé en subir hasta la habitación 204, tumbar la puerta, tomarla en contra de su voluntad y acabar con el ardor que me había atormentado desde que la vi por primera vez, después de todo era demaciana y no merecía ninguna consideración, pero mi orgullo y mi reputación intachable no me lo permitían _-¿Quién se enteraría? Solo yo lo sabría y tal vez Draven y él era mi hermano… ¡No! es una locura, nunca lo hice en una invasión menos ahora-_ Pensé, retomando la lucha contra mis propios instintos-

\- Notifícame cuando vuelva por aquí –le ordené al posadero-

\- He dicho que usted no ha sido el único que ha venido por ella –Comentó el posadero, insinuando que debía pagar por la información y lo tomé del cuello y lo levanté del suelo; era un hombre grande pero no lo suficiente como para no poder levantarlo con una sola mano-

\- ¿Insinúas que debo pagar por tu información? –Pregunté con agresividad, apretando su cuello y él trató de zafarse tratando de propinarme un golpe en la cara pero yo lo esquivé y le iba a mostrar con quien jugaba pero su esposa me tomó del brazo y me detuvo-

\- Por favor, señor, tenga piedad de mi esposo, no es de por aquí –Suplicó la mujer y yo lo solté y él empezó a toser y a aspirar el aire con desesperación justo cuando cayó al suelo- Yo le prometo que le notificaré cuando la chica vuelva por aquí.

\- No esperaba menos –Murmuré con arrogancia, di media vuelta y salí del lugar-

Me sorprendía la facilidad con la que los demacianos entraban y salían de Noxus y me pregunté qué carajo hacían los guardias. Debía reconocer que era imposible identificar a un espía que se había disfrazado de civil, pero en el caso de Luxanna Crownguard, que atraía tantas miradas no había justificación, tal vez si la había para ellos si tenían el mismo conflicto que yo pero su posición no estaba tan comprometida como la mía. Debía olvidarme de mi obsesión y cumplir con mi deber, Swain esperaba mucho de mí y no lo decepcionaría.

Intenté concentrarme en mi trabajo, específicamente en desarrollar nuevas estrategias en el campo de batalla, pero el recuerdo de Luxanna siempre encontraba cómo colarse de nuevo en mi mente. Entrené con mis hombres hasta quedar exhausto y magullado; lograba olvidarme de su existencia pero cuando caía dormido, soñaba con ella. Luego busqué la compañía de otras mujeres y siendo honesto nunca tuve dificultad en conseguirlas, pero todo era inútil hasta que conocí a la hija del General Marcus Du Coteau. Katarina Du Coteau era una mujer de carácter fuerte y difícil de impresionar, sin duda pensé que ella sería quien me haría olvidar a la demaciana y logró hacerlo… al menos por un corto tiempo. Al principio, Katarina no estaba interesada en relacionarse con alguien por debajo de su rango pero la persuadí a que cambiara de opinión de la manera en la que a ella no le quedó duda de quién poseía habilidades superiores a las suyas e incluso a las de su padre, quien era un asesino reconocido y famoso.

\- Comandante Du Coteau –La saludé y ella no me devolvió el saludo- La reto a un combate –La desafié y en ese instante su atención como también la de todos los soldados en la taberna, fue toda mía-

\- ¿Por qué habría de aceptar tu reto si no eres más que un bicho? –Preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y una mano en la cintura-

\- ¿Tiene miedo de ser vencida por un un bicho como yo? –Pregunté con la intención de provocarla y ella soltó una carcajada-

\- ¡Por favor! Fui entrenada por el mejor asesino de Valoran mientras tu correteabas por las calles de Noxus jugando con tu odioso hermanito ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes oportunidad? –Se burló sin dejar de sonreír arrogantemente-

\- Que si le gano, tendrá que salir conmigo –Dije y Katarina volvió a reír, esperando a que todos los hombres presentes hicieran lo mismo, pero no lo hicieron porque sabían quién era yo-

\- Bien, te concederé el honor de enfrentarme, soldadito –Accedió y desenvainó sus dagas- Dile de una vez a tu hermanito que empiece a cavar el pozo donde se pudrirá tu cuerpo, así de segura estoy de mi victoria.

\- Hecho –Dije, aceptando la humillación que me esperaba si es que ella ganaba, lo cual no iba a suceder porque yo conocía perfectamente todos sus movimientos; Ni siquiera necesitaba mi arma para vencerla y ella hizo un gesto de sorpresa cuando se percató de que la enfrentaría sin armas-

\- Bien, así me harás más sencillo el trabajo de patearte el trasero –Dijo mientras desaparecía por un portal-

Los kunai no tardaron en volar desde todas las direcciones y los hombres en la taberna se resguardaron atrincherándose tras las mesas; yo los esquivé uno a uno, recordando el patrón que utilizaba Katarina para lanzar los kunai desde todas las direcciones, pero de igual forma uno alcanzó mi brazo izquierdo. Conté los segundos que duraba ese ataque en específico y los intervalos de tiempo entre los que ella tardaba en aparecer y abrir otro portal para poder atraparla pero ella muy rápida y no lograría llegar a tiempo para poder atraparla, mi estatura y mi masa muscular me hacían lo suficientemente lento como para no poder llevar a cabo esa estrategia, así que debía predecir dónde sería el próximo lugar donde aparecería. Noté que los intervalos se elongaban en función del tiempo que ella llevaba ejecutando sus ataques, lo cual significaba que su energía se estaba agotando y que optaría por esconderse en un lugar seguro mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas; ese era el momento que debía aprovechar pero sabía que sería muy breve así que predije en dónde aparecería después considerando los segundos que le quedaban de estamina. Cuando asomó uno de sus brazos para salir del portal, la tomé y tiré de ella con fuerza hasta que la estrellé contra el suelo, donde la desarmé y la sometí tomándola de ambas manos.

\- ¿Cómo es que…? –Preguntó sorprendida cuando recuperó el aliento, porque nunca antes nadie había logrado sobrevivir a uno de sus ataques y todos los espectadores jadearon en sorpresa al unísono- ¡Solo has tenido suerte! –Exclamó indignada-

\- Llámalo como tú quieras, comandante, pero te he vencido y ahora debes cumplir –Me puse de pie y tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella rechazó mi ayuda, con la intención de salvaguardar el orgullo que le quedaba-

\- Está bien –Dijo de mala gana- Pero que te quede claro que lo haré porque siempre cumplo mi palabra, no porque en realidad lo desee.

Katarina provenía de una estirpe de asesinos reconocidos en Valoran, cuyo linaje se extendía a miles de años antes de que Noxus y Demacia fueran los reinos que son ahora, ¿Por qué no habría de tomarla como esposa? Supongo que fue porque nuestra relación era muy complicada, porque a ambos nos gustaba mandar y ser obedecidos y constantemente entrábamos en conflicto, conflicto que siempre terminaba con una reconciliación muy placentera para ambos. Ella era tan buena amante como lo era de asesina y le gustaba que yo utilizara la fuerza para someterla; nuestros juegos estaban siempre llenos de perversiones y a menudo había algo nuevo que implementar. Llegué a pensar que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, podríamos consolidar un buen matrimonio y procrear la descendencia más fuerte de Noxus –La tomé como prometida- pero Katarina necesitó algo que yo no estaba dispuesto a darle. Yo no era un hombre detallista ni componía canciones ni mucho menos escribía poemas ridículos y era exactamente lo que ella quería de mí, no lo expresaba verbalmente pero si con su comportamiento en la intimidad y me desconcertaba porque no esperaba ternura de su parte. Sus reclamos aparecieron pronto para fastidiarme y hacerme pensar en una manera de terminar lo que yo mismo había empezado.

Afortunadamente para mí, ella buscó en otro lo que yo no podía darle e irónicamente lo encontró en un demaciano cuya fama era reconocida entre los soldados de Noxus y casualmente era el hermano mayor de quien se negaba a abandonar mi mente. Ignoro cómo se conocieron pero me enteré de la infidelidad de Katarina por una carta donde Garen le había escrito un poema y rogaba por su compañía. A pesar de que ya no deseaba a Katarina, sentí celos, rabia e indignación –porque me había reemplazado con un demaciano- pero no lo demostré, esperaría pacientemente para tomar venganza y esa oportunidad no demoró en aparecer.

Mi fama ya había sido elevada por haber vencido a la hija del mejor asesino y que, además, se había convertido en mi prometida –Swain estaba orgulloso- pero lo que finalmente me encumbró, fue la aplastante victoria que logré para Noxus, misma que conseguí al casi –Casi, porque alguien intervino para salvarle la vida- matar al Grande de Demacia, Garen, y provocar la huida del ejército demaciano. El único costo para el ejército noxiano fue la vida de mi capitán, quien era un cobarde, mismo a quien degollé de un solo tajo con mi hacha. Me había ganado el respeto de todo Noxus y aproveché el furor remanente de la reciente victoria para remover a todos los débiles y corruptos del gobierno de Noxus. Swain me nombró La Mano de Noxus, el segundo hombre más poderoso y me sentí satisfecho conmigo mismo por haber logrado tanto y, muy a pesar del arduo esfuerzo, en poco tiempo.

Tenía muchos pendientes que atender: visitas diplomáticas, entrenamientos, planeación de estrategias, reclutamientos, el gobierno de un reino poderoso, pero fue el mejoramiento de la seguridad en la ciudadela lo que rindió mejores frutos (como la instalación de los dispositivos supresores de magia en lugares frecuentados por oficiales de alto rango) porque así los espías no podrían conseguir información tan fácilmente y serían atrapados… Lo hice por Luxanna Crownguard, que había embrujado mi mente, negándose a dejarme tranquilo. Volví a pasearme por las calles de la ciudadela con la esperanza de verla caminando con aquella elegancia que la distinguía, ignorante de las miradas lascivas y contorneando su cuerpo con forma de reloj de arena, pero ella se había esfumado y esa situación me frustraba.

\- Señor –Me saludó la esposa del posadero cuando me encontró husmeando por el mercado- La chica ha vuelto, pero no ha venido a quedarse en la posada.

\- ¿Dónde está? –Pregunté, ocultando efectivamente mi emoción-

\- Se ha ido a visitar al gran Draven con un par de amigas suyas –Soltó la información con más rapidez de la que esperaba y yo le di una moneda de oro como símbolo de agradecimiento-

Corrí a la taberna donde sabía que Draven visitaba todas la noches, si no llegaba pronto, la descubrirían y sería el final de Luxanna. Lo que sucedió cuando llegué a la taberna ya no tiene importancia porque logré atraparla y Swain permitió que yo decidiera su destino. Solo los dioses saben cuánto luché por mantenerme al margen y no tomarla la misma noche en la que la convertí en mi esclava, me sorprende que haya tenido tanta fuerza de voluntad, pero el tenerla cerca era intoxicante y verla tan vulnerable y frágil, en vez de causarme repulsión, me atrajo más y más hasta que perdí el juicio y mis instintos triunfaron en la lucha contra mis principios. Después de tanto tiempo deseándola, Luxanna era mía, por fin mía y no me importaba nada más ahora que me enteré de que está preñada.

El doctor Mundo me había citado en su laboratorio, pero antes debía ir a la oficina de Swain, quien, alegando que se trataba de algo sumamente importante, me había convocado esa misma mañana. Las noticias volaban rápido, sin duda, varios oficiales y camaradas con los que me crucé en mi camino hacia el cuartel general, me felicitaron al darse por enterados del estado de preñez de mi prometida. Es muy probable que Swain se haya enterado y me pregunté qué consecuencias tendría, pero no me preocupaba en lo absoluto porque después de todo yo era el segundo en la cadena de mando y, además, él era mi padre adoptivo, hecho que pasó a segundo término desde que entré al ejército pero aun así él era considerado… en algunas ocasiones. Cuando llegué a la oficina, lo encontré sentado en su escritorio, fumando el tabaco de la pipa que yo le había tallado y regalado hacía algunos años.

\- Buen día, Milord –Lo saludé y él me devolvió el saludo con un suave asentimiento-

\- Viendo las circunstancias, no me andaré con rodeos, General –Dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo- ¡Muchas felicidades! –Me felicitó con emoción-

\- Gracias, Milord, pero debo remarcar que solo cumplí con mi deber –Respondí-

\- Deber que sin duda hubiste disfrutado –Agregó y soltó una risa de complicidad-

\- No lo niego –Dije sin evitar sonreír, aceptando su aseveración-

\- Pero dejemos de lado los hechos de índole secundaria y tratemos los principales, los que nos darán el triunfo sobre Demacia; No es que no me alegre ser "abuelo", simplemente no quiero que todo esto se nos vaya de las manos –Explicó-

\- Comprendo, Milord –Respondí y aclaré mi garganta para recitar mi informe- He conseguido salvar la vida de Lady Crownguard con ayuda del Dr. Mundo. En estos momentos se encuentra en recuperación y-

\- ¿Crees que esté enamorada de ti? –Interrumpió-

\- Así lo ha dicho y lo ha demostrado, Milord –Respondí e iba a continuar mi informe pero volvió a interrumpir-

\- ¡Bien! –Dijo, palmeando mi hombro- Eso hará las cosas más sencillas para nosotros –Dijo y yo lo miré, arqueando una ceja en señal de curiosidad- Ha llegado una carta del Duque de Crownguard donde exige que su única hija pase sus días de preñez en la casa de verano de los Crownguard en Urtistan, al parecer se ha enterado de lo sucedido y te ha calificado como no apto como su protector –Explicó y no pude evitar soltar una risa de burla al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-

\- ¿Te parece gracioso? –Preguntó Swain en tono indignado e irritado-

\- Me parece gracioso que el distinguido duque se preocupe por la seguridad de su hija después de que prácticamente la vendió a Noxus –Expliqué aun divertido por la ironía-

\- Sea como sea, vas a hacer que Lady Crownguard responda esa carta sin que se entere de los deseos de su padre, donde explique que se encuentra bien de salud y que es feliz contigo y, dado que ella está profundamente enamorada de ti, supongo que no tendrás dificultad en lograrlo, ¿Cierto? –Ordenó-

\- Si, Milord –Obedecí, comprendiendo la delicadeza de la situación-

\- Has sido muy descuidado, Darius y no voy a tolerar otra falla como esa porque si vuelve a suceder algo como lo que sucedió, el trato con el duque se cancelará y nuestros planes se vendrán abajo –Amenazó y yo suspiré en señal de molestia porque me frustraba el que me dijeran que de alguna manera he fallado en cumplir mi deber- Ya no eres un adolescente, Darius, y bien sabes que el que yo sea tu padre adoptivo no te da ninguna ventaja ni te otorga una mayor tolerancia de mi parte –Dijo en respuesta a mi suspiro de molestia-

\- Lo sé, Milord, pero hay situaciones que no puedo controlar; Estaban en juego mi autoridad y mi reputación, y es costumbre nuestra el no mostrar piedad por quien nos ha ofendido, no iba a dejar de hacer lo que debía solo por el mero deseo de Lady Crownguard –Me defendí evocando la situación que provocó la cadena de acontecimientos que me colocaron en esta posición-

\- Darius, las mujeres como Lady Crownguard son así de caprichosas, además, no estás lidiando con una noxiana sino con una demaciana y mi consejo es que seas más empático con ella, tenemos mucho que perder si las cosas no resultan como queremos. Sé que te cuesta mucho perder tu orgullo y doblegarte ante una mujer que resulta ser demaciana, pero te aseguro que todo tiene su recompensa –Volví a suspirar, molesto y frustrado porque no podía negarme- Mira, dejemos de lado ese pequeño error y veamos la forma de prevenir tus futuros errores.

\- No habrá futuros errores, Milord –Contesté en tono indignado-

\- En eso te equivocas, ¿Qué hay de tus sentimientos por Lady Crownguard? –Preguntó y tuve la sensación de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago-

\- No sé de qué está hablando –Dije negando mis propios sentimientos con la intención de ocultarlos por más tiempo-

\- Claro que lo sabes desde hace años, Darius, no soy ningún tonto. Siendo tu un soldado tan prometedor a tus 18 años, debía tenerte bien vigilado y lejos de cualquier distracción que pudiera afectar tu brillante carrera –Explicó y no me sorprendió su táctica porque por algo se había ganado el apodo de "El Maestro estratega" y tampoco me sorprendería que dijera que me adoptó para obtener el poder del que ahora goza- Pensaba que era solo una obsesión tuya pero ahora que te he visto en compañía de Luxanna, me enteré de que te estabas enamorando de ella, pero no te preocupes que aún no es tarde para enmendarte, existen muchos medios para olvidar a una mujer y estoy seguro de que los conoces bien –Dijo evocando lo sucedido con Katarina-. Eres noxiano y ella demaciana y tu boda con ella así como tu descendencia son meros negocios, de eso no te debes olvidar como tampoco debes olvidar cómo murieron tus padres.

\- Si, Milord –Obedecí, evadiendo profundizar más en el tema- ¿Hay algo más que desee agregar?

\- Ciertamente es que no, ya puedes retirarte –Respondió-

\- ¡Por siempre fuertes! –Exclamé a modo de despedida, al mismo tiempo que lo reverencie-

\- ¡Por siempre fuertes! –Respondió y salí de la oficina-

Tenía mucho que agradecerle a Swain porque de no haber sido por él, Draven y yo habríamos sido vendidos como esclavos, pero ahora él estaba tan en deuda conmigo como yo con él, sin embargo, él era el primero al mando y le debía obediencia, todo estaba planeado para que él siempre tuviera el control y en cierta forma a mí no me incomodaba porque lo admiraba –y lo sigo admirando- pero algunas veces, como esta, deseo fervientemente ser yo quien tuviera el control.

Ovidarme de Luxanna… ¿Cómo iba hacerlo? Si ya lo había intentado todo por todos los medios y no lo pude lograr, pero Noxus y mi deber estaban por encima de todo y, si era necesario ignorar mis sentimientos en beneficio del reino, lo haría sin bacilar.

La conversación que había tenido con Swain me dejó con mal sabor de boca y no tuve ánimos de ir al laboratorio del Dr. Mundo –Ya tenía algunos días evadiéndolo- así que volqué mi atención hacia otros asuntos que requerían ser resueltos y así se pasaron rápido las horas del día. No quise volver a casa a caballo porque tenía mucho que pensar y reflexionar sobre mis próximos movimientos. Supuse que el aire fresco, el silencio y la serenidad de la noche me ayudarían a reflexionar de manera más eficiente, pero al parecer no fui el único que pensó en caminar de vuelta a casa esa misma noche.

\- Darius –Escuché la voz de Katarina justo detrás de mí y me di media vuelta; no me agradaba la idea de tenerla a mis espaldas. La miré esperando a que dijera lo que fuera que tuviera que decirme- Tu siempre eres tan elocuente, ¿No? –Comentó al no recibir ningún saludo de mi parte, con una sonrisa arrogante al mismo tiempo que se acercó y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí-

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Pregunté con desdén, impaciente por terminar el asunto tan rápido como fuera posible porque no tenía ánimos de tratar con ella, pero al parecer ella no tenía ninguna prisa-

\- A ti –Contestó, me tomó del cuello, dio un pequeño salto, enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi torso para sujetarse y me besó- Te he extrañado como no tienes una idea… -Me susurró después de besarme y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha; ella conocía perfectamente mis puntos débiles-

\- Si no tienes nada importante que decir, retomaré mi camino –Dije ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir y traté de quitármela de encima, pero ella se aferró- No me obligues a usar la fuerza.

\- Hazlo, sabes que siempre me gustó y ahora que lo pienso… -Se acercó de nuevo a mi oído- nunca lo hicimos en un lugar público –Me susurró y mi burla retumbó por todos los rincones de la calle vacía- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Me preguntó molesta ante mi burla-

\- Tú –Le respondí y ella se desprendió de mí, quedando de pie aun sin deseos de alejarse- Me tomas por imbécil, Katarina, y sea lo que sea que quieras, no lo vas a obtener utilizando esta táctica.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Luxanna y yo tuvimos intimidad; Katarina lo sabía, y muy probablemente también sabía que el Dr. Mundo había ordenado no más intimidad durante el periodo de recuperación de Luxanna, por eso optó por tratar de conseguir lo que quiere por medio de esta táctica.

\- Te equivocas y sé que tú también me deseas tanto como yo a ti –Dijo persistente al mismo tiempo que colocó su mano sobre mi entrepierna; yo la quité de inmediato y ella sonrió divertida- Porque si no fuera así, no habría ninguna evidencia y definitivamente la hay.

Es algo que ningún hombre puede controlar después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin tener intimidad con alguna mujer, pensé en decirle, pero no era necesario gastar saliva en algo sin sentido, solo bufé en señal de irritación. La noche era fresca, más sin embargo, empecé a sentir calor y pronto comencé a sudar, definitivamente mi cuerpo era independiente de mi mente.

\- ¿Ya olvidaste los buenos ratos que pasamos juntos? –Volvió a insistir y me abrazó pero yo la aparté, aunque su pregunta surtió el efecto que ella deseaba porque pasó por mi mente el recuerdo de cuando éramos amantes, a lo cual mi cuerpo reaccionó con más notoriedad- ¿Por qué estás sudando? Normalmente lo haces cuando te contienes; Aún recuerdo todas esas caricias discretas bajo la mesa durante aquella cena en la residencia de mi padre y tu reacción fue exactamente igual a la de estos momentos –No pude hacer más que mofarme-

\- Toda esta situación confirma que tu demaciano no solamente es un fracaso como guerrero, sino también como amante, dime, comandante, ¿No deseas ahora estar en el lugar de Lady Crownguard? –Comenté con el objetivo de causarle irritación-

\- Garen resultó ser menos agraciado que tú en ambos aspectos, pero te equivocas al decir que es un fracasado porque él es mucho mejor que otros y, siendo honesta, no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Lady Crownguard, principalmente porque no es mi deseo tener un conyugue como tu ni mucho menos tener descendencia, aunque claramente sí me interesas como amante –Respondió-

\- Hablas como si tu rango fuera superior al mío, comandante, y me veo en la necesidad de recordarte que ese ya no es el caso; yo no deseo tenerte como amante porque como verás, Lady Crownguard te ha superado en todos los aspectos y ahora apenas puedo recordar mi tiempo contigo –Mentí, podía recordar absolutamente todo; Luxanna no era tan buena amante como Katarina y probablemente nunca lo sería, pero eso podía arreglarse, además, ella tenía muchas otras cualidades que superaban a Katarina por mucho-

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará tu demaciana en recuperarse para darte cumplimiento en la cama? –Preguntó en modo de burla; sin duda ella conocía bien la situación entre Luxanna y yo- ¿Por qué no te has dado media vuelta y te has ido corriendo a su lado? Siempre fuiste un buen mentiroso, pero te conozco tan bien que ahora te es imposible engañarme y aunque lo niegues, sé que aún me deseas. Deja que volvamos a los viejos tiempos –Sugirió mientras deshacía mi cinturón mientras me mordía el cuello pero volví a quitármela de encima-

\- Sigues subestimándome, comandante Du Couteau, como tú hubieron muchas de las cuales solo tomé a las que quise –Dije al mismo tiempo que rehacía mi cinturón- Que haya habido algo entre tú y yo en el pasado no te confiere ninguna ventaja, no niego que tu desempeño fue remarcable, pero decidiste que un demaciano era mejor que yo –Dije con altivez y ella frunció el ceño- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Decidiste que Garen no era digno de ti desde que tuviste que intervenir para evitar que lo rebanara con mi hacha? –Pregunté y ella me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Pensaste que me habías aturdido? Toma más que un hechizo para aturdirme, bien lo sabes.

\- ¿Por qué no lo reportaste al alto General? Pudiste haberte deshecho de la Familia Du Couteau sin haber tenido la necesidad de luchar con mi padre – Preguntó-

\- Esa táctica es típica de las mujeres y los débiles, como ves, no necesité de artimañas tan bajas para expulsar a tu padre de Noxus –Respondí a pesar de que en realidad nunca tuve la intención de deshacerme del mejor asesino de Noxus (Por obvias razones) pero era lo que ella pensaba y comenzó a sollozar en voz baja, tratando de ocultármelo sin éxito- Joder… -Murmuré impulsivamente al escuchar sus sollozos-

\- Entonces, la razón no fue porque me amabas… –Concluyó y mi miró fijamente a los ojos; los suyos llenos de humedad y yo suspiré, cerré los ojos y froté mi sien- Nunca demostraste que yo te importaba, Darius, hiciste que me enamorara de ti sin intención de amarme, ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas que no te cambiara por alguien más que pudiera darme lo que tú no me dabas? ¡Eres un desgraciado! –Me abofeteo y empujó-

Si había algo que me desarmaba era ver a una mujer llorar por mi causa, me recordaba a mi madre que siempre lloraba sin razón aparente y me hacía sentir impotente porque no podía hacer nada al respecto. Si, la había utilizado, era cierto que no la amé y eso me hacía sentir culpable, Katarina no era una mujer sentimental pero la había herido tan profundamente que provoqué que se quebrara y mi primer impulso fue el de abrazarla para consolarla, al principio se resistió pero terminó cediendo, nos quedamos así hasta que se tranquilizó.

\- Yo lo único que quería era tu corazón… –Susurró y tuve la sensación de haber sido golpeado por un rayo-

\- Vamos, te llevaré a tu residencia –Dije mientras la levanté en mis brazos y ella se aferró a mi cuello-

Caminé y ambos guardamos silencio durante todo el camino hasta llegar a su residencia, que era una de las más imponentes de Noxus. No había sirvientes en la puerta, ni guardias y tampoco había señales de Talon por algún lado, así que me tomé la libertad de entrar sin más y subirla hasta su habitación; conocía bien todo el lugar. Entré a su habitación y la coloqué suavemente sobre su cama –En la que varias veces yacimos juntos- pero ella se negó a desaferrarse de mi cuello.

\- Debo irme –Dije para que me soltara-

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche –Me lo pidió suplicante y me besó- Por favor, ámame una última vez, te juro que nadie lo sabrá… -Susurró-

Ella ya había logrado que me olvidara de Luxanna una vez, tal vez los dioses me daban de nuevo la oportunidad de enmendarme y hacer que las cosas volvieran a tomar el curso correcto.

* * *

 **Dejen reviews con su opinión, porfis! Me harán muy feliz :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Creo que no a muchos les gustó el capitulo pasado y siento no haber cumplido con algunas de sus expectativas u.u pero bueno... No se puede tener contento a todo el mundo... aunque debo confesar que me pone triste :( y me desanima. Sin más, les deseo una buena lectura.**

Todas las noches esperaba impaciente por su regreso y, desde el lecho donde yacía, siempre observaba en el horizonte cómo el cielo se tintaba de tonos violetas y rosáceos hasta que se oscurecía y se asomaban la luna y las estrellas, era entonces cuando él entraba por la puerta, pero esta vez no sucedió – _Tal vez tuvo algún imprevisto_ \- me dije y seguí esperándolo mientras leía un libro hasta la medianoche, cuando escuché que se abrió la puerta y voltee ilusionada para después desilusionarme cuando vi que no era él sino Senna – _Algo malo ha sucedido_ \- pensé con angustia y le dirigí mi atención, esperando a escuchar malas noticias-

\- Milady, el general ha enviado un mensajero avisando que ha tenido que asistir a su hermano en un problema que, asegura, no es grave –Dijo con tono calmo y yo suspiré aliviada- Yo vigilaré su sueño, así que no se preocupe y descanse tranquila.

Con tristeza, acaricié el lado del lecho donde Darius siempre se recuesta para dormir, como si tratase de acariciar su fantasma y, aunque Senna había dicho que la ausencia de mi adorado no se debía a algo grave, aun sentía angustia…No, un mal presentimiento pero, ¿Sobre qué? Lo ignoraba. Froté suavemente mi vientre, que aún no mostraba la más leve elevación, y mantuve la mano en el mismo lugar para sentir los latidos de mi bebé, mismos que me arrullaron hasta que caí profundamente dormida.

* * *

Después de un muy largo y cansado viaje desde el corazón del Desierto de Shurima, Sivir y sus mercenarios llegaron a las puertas de Demacia. El soldado noxiano se veía bien de salud y, aunque aún se le veía desnutrido, poseía las fuerzas suficientes para intentar escapar –Lo hizo un par de veces-, pero ella había ordenado que lo azotaran y lo dejaran sin comida y agua por tres días como castigo y lo amenazó con que si lo volvía a hacer, le cortaría las dos piernas que al fin y al cabo no necesitaba; él entendió y no volvió a desafiarla a ella ni a sus secuaces. Los guardias abrieron las puertas y la dejaron pasar a ella y a su prisionero, dejando fuera a los hombres andrajosos que la acompañaban.

\- El coronel la espera, señora –Dijo el capitán- Los escoltaremos a usted y a su prisionero hasta el cuartel, síganme por favor –El capitán echó a andar su caballo y un par de sus subordinados flanquearon a Sivir y a su prisionero-

\- ¿Es necesario tomar este tipo de medidas? –Preguntó Sivir, indignada por el despliegue de desconfianza por parte de los demacianos-

\- Son órdenes del coronel, señora –Respondió el capitán y ella solo se mordió la lengua para no maldecir a Garen que, al parecer, gozaba de un nuevo título de mayor rango-

Anduvieron a caballo por las callejuelas adoquinadas y ordenadas, Demacia era un reino en el que el color de la primavera reinaba eternamente y ahí se encontraban los jardines y estructuras más imponentes de todo Valoran; en ninguna de sus andanzas, Sivir había visto un lugar tan hermoso como Demacia y siempre era de esperarse la gran sorpresa que se llevaban quienes por primera vez veían tan hermosa visión, tal era la situación del soldado noxiano que observaba atónito la belleza de Demacia desde su caballo. Cuando por fin llegaron al cuartel, Sivir desmontó, ayudó a su prisionero a bajar de su caballo porque éste tenía grilletes en las manos que no le permitían maniobrar, y dejó que los mozos de cuadra se hicieran cargo de los animales mientras entraba al cuartel y caminaba hacia la oficina de Garen. Hacía años que no veía a Garen; él había evitado verla todo este tiempo por medio de mensajeros desde aquella vez en la que se vieron en muy diferentes circunstancias y, le causaba curiosidad el por qué ahora no había enviado a algún subordinado, como cabía esperar, a tratar con ella. No podía evitar sentir cierta emoción al saber que le vería después de tanto tiempo ¿Seguirá estando tan guapo como la última vez que lo vio? Pronto lo averiguaría, después de que el capitán terminara de anunciarla y le indicase que podía pasar a ver al coronel.

\- Puede usted pasar, señora –Indicó el capitán al mismo tiempo que sostenía la puerta y ella entró seguida de su prisionero-

\- Puede retirarse capitán –Ordenó Garen-

\- Sí, señor –Respondió el capitán y cerró la puerta-

Ahí estaba él, un palmo más alto, más bronceado por el sol y una expresión de seguridad en el rostro que seguramente le otorgó la experiencia que había adquirido durante esos años en los que no se vieron pero, aun así, seguía teniendo la misma mirada de soñador en sus ojos azules.

\- Supongo que éste es el soldado del que hablaste en tu carta, Sivir –Comentó con su voz jovial mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio y miraba al muchacho-

\- Sí, es él –Respondió Sivir- pero antes de que empieces con tu interrogatorio, quiero el oro que prometiste y cama y comida para mis hombres –Exigió y Garen rio-

\- Está bien, pero será hasta que me asegure de que el muchacho me servirá –Respondió Garen y se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba en qué le preguntaría al muchacho-

\- No responderé a lo que preguntes, demaciano –Dijo Sandro, mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada desafiante-

\- ¡Cállate y más vale que respondas! –Amenazó Sivir mientras lo arrojaba al suelo de una patada-

\- ¿Viste a mi hermana en la residencia de la Mano de Noxus? –Preguntó Garen, ignorando las palabras del noxiano y lo que acababa de hacer Sivir sin moverse de su asiento, y se enteró de que había captado la atención del soldado noxiano al hacerle tal pregunta porque lo volteó a ver repentinamente-

\- ¿Hermana? –Respondió Sandro con otra pregunta mientras se ponía de pie-

\- Sí, mi hermana menor, Lady Luxanna Crownguard –Contestó Garen-

\- No sé de quién está hablando, no conocí a ninguna Luxanna en la residencia del General Darius –Replicó Sandro, negándose a creer que su Lyanna era en realidad demaciana –Pues la única mujer de menor edad que el Coronel demaciano que había visto en la residencia de Darius, era ella- y que además le había mentido-

\- Tal vez no fui muy claro –Dijo Garen mientras se ponía de pie y aclaraba su garganta- Es una joven muy bella, de 18 años de edad, de cabello dorado, ojos azules, piel tan blanca como la porcelana y más o menos de esta estatura –Señaló la estatura de Lux con una de sus grandes manos-

\- Conocí a una esclava que servía al General Darius y su nombre era Lyanna, y ella era de Ionia no de Demacia –Respondió Sandro aún renuente a pensar que Lyanna era la hermana de Garen-

\- ¿Y ella poseía las mismas características que acabo de mencionar? –Preguntó Garen-

\- Segunda pregunta –Avisó Sivir mientras se cruzaba de brazos observando a ambos varones-

\- Si… -Susurró Sandro a modo de respuesta- ¡Pero ella no puede ser tu hermana, es imposible! –Gritó como si eso fuese a cambiar algo y Garen volvió a soltar una carcajada-

\- Escucha, "Lyanna" era nuestra abuela y ciertamente es que no vivía en Ionia pero al parecer así lo ha inventado Lux –Explicó a medias y volvió a aclarar su garganta mientras esperaba que el muchacho recuperara la compostura; le había afectado el hecho de enterarse que la esclava de Darius era en realidad demaciana- ¿Conoces la residencia del General Darius? –Preguntó Garen justo después de que el muchacho se tranquilizó y antes de que Sivir lo tomara y le tapara la boca-

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ya hiciste tus dos preguntas, ahora que ya sabes que el prisionero te va a servir, cumple tu parte del trato! –Exigió molesta Sivir-

\- Es mi intención liberar a mi hermana de las garras del general Darius a cualquier costo y necesito saber si hay manera de entrar a su residencia sin escándalo, me parece que tú le tienes afecto y buscas lo mismo, ¿o no? –Preguntó Garen al intuir que el joven tenía sentimientos por Lux-

\- Lyanna me mintió ¿Por qué habría de querer liberarla de su sufrimiento? –Respondió Sandro, dolido por la mentira que Lux le había hecho creer y Garen suspiró-

\- Oye, ¿no había sido por ella que aún conservas la cabeza? –Inquirió Sivir- Escuché que fue por ella que La Mano no te había rebanado… así que, como quien dice, le debes la vida –Argumentó y Sandro se quedó pensativo-

Era cierto, Lux había detenido a Darius y de no haber sido por ella él lo habría molido a golpes hasta matarlo, además, recordó que ella lo había cuidado aquella vez en la que cayó enfermo y que siempre lo trató con amabilidad a pesar de que era un noxiano.

\- Conozco a la perfección la residencia del general y sí, existe una forma de entrar a Noxus y a su residencia sin armar líos –Respondió Sandro- Lo haré solo porque le debo la vida a tu hermana…

\- ¡Guardias! –Gritó Garen y dos hombretones entraron a la oficina- Lleven a este hombre a que coma algo y descanse y por el amor a todos los dioses, que se asee –Ordenó-

\- Sí, señor –Obedecieron ambos y se llevaron a Sandro, quien no podía creer que iba a recibir un trato digno por parte de los demacianos-

El silenció reinó en la oficina de Garen por un par de minutos después de que se llevaron a Sandro; Garen volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio, le arrojó una bolsa con monedas de oro a Sivir y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo. Sivir se debatía entre salir de sus dudas o volver con sus hombres a festejar su éxito.

\- ¿Por qué no has enviado un emisario? –Preguntó Sivir, después de decidir que quería aclarar sus dudas y Garen le dirigió su atención-

\- Porque ya no son necesarios los emisarios, Sivir –Respondió Garen-

\- Nunca lo han sido, sin embargo, tú te empecinaste en utilizarlos para así evadirme, ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sivir-

\- Tú bien sabes por qué, Sivir, pero después de años de guardarte rencor, me di cuenta de que no era necesario hacerlo más y que el pasado pertenecía al pasado –Respondió Garen y Sivir soltó una risa de amargura-

\- Encontraste a alguien más –Concluyó Sivir-

\- Tal vez lo hice, tal vez no… Ya he dado órdenes de que se encarguen de tus hombres, ahora puedes retirarte y si surge algún otro trabajo te avisaré con antelación –La despidió Garen-

Sivir se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y la azotó tras de ella. Un sentimiento de alivio invadió a Garen, quien suspiró y se recostó sobre su silla; Por fin había encontrado la manera de salvar a su hermana y, menos importante que lo primero, descubrió que había superado lo que había sucedido en el pasado y comprobar que a Sivir ya no le pertenecía su corazón. En cuanto a Katarina, se preguntaba dónde estaría en esos momentos ¿Lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella? Él esperaba que sí y también esperaba con ansias la próxima vez en que la volvería a ver.

* * *

En la Academia de magia y hechicería de Noxus _ella_ había escuchado de una hechicera que recién se había unido al ejército de Demacia, la hija del Duque de Crownguard, una niña de 16 años que se decía poseía habilidades arcanas inigualables y, aunque era irrelevante, una increíble belleza. Si tan solo La Rosa Negra pudiera reclutarla, sería más sencillo cumplir con sus objetivos pero era imposible porque ella era de Demacia y ningún nativo de ese reino se uniría al ejército noxiano en su sano juicio. Lo había hablado con su superior y él estaba de acuerdo con _ella_ pero el problema seguía siendo el mismo, sin embargo, él mencionó que no era necesario convencerla de unirse al bando enemigo porque era posible arrebatarle la magia por la fuerza a un hechicero aunque, claro, era complicado. Pasó el tiempo y _ella_ se olvidó de malgastar su tiempo buscando una manera de obtener a esa niña como lo había hecho con muchas otras (Como Morgana); pensó que su superior había hecho lo mismo pero cuando la llamó a su oficina para tratar un asunto concerniente a la demaciana, que seguramente ahora tenía 17-18 años, se enteró de que no lo había hecho y se alegró, porque eso le devolvió la esperanza de obtener las habilidades que la Rosa Negra necesitaba.

\- Parece que ambos tenemos un interés en común, ¿no lo crees, querida? –Comentó Swain-

\- ¿De qué o quién hablas? –Preguntó con curiosidad porque en realidad no recordaba a la demaciana-

\- Luxanna Crownguard, ¿Recuerdas? –Respondió Swain-

\- Ah, sí, ya la recuerdo… Un imposible, por cierto, ¿Qué con ella? –Comentó LeBlanc-

\- Bien sabemos que es la hija de un duque con quien he estado negociando últimamente, tiene un gran interés en unas minas que tenemos cerca de aquí y parece que está dispuesto a negociar a su hija a cambio de los derechos de explotación de las minas y algunas otras condiciones que nos beneficiarán a ambos por igual; aquí es donde entras tu –Explicó Swain con actitud animada porque era la oportunidad que Noxus había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo-

\- ¿Y en qué le puedo servir yo, oh "Gran Señor"? –Preguntó LeBlanc de forma sarcástica al fingirse servicial y respetuosa y Swain frotó sus sienes tratando de reunir la poca paciencia que le tenía a esta mujer; La mera presencia de LeBlanc y su fastidiosa voz chillona siempre le habían sido inmensamente irritantes-

\- El Duque busca un matrimonio beneficioso para su hija, en otras palabras, quiere la garantía de la seguridad de su hija y la de sus herederos que, algún día, llegarán a ser reyes o duques de Demacia dado que su hijo varón ha renunciado a ser su heredero. Pero dejémonos de rodeos, he propuesto a Darius como pretendiente y, aunque sé que me obedecerá si le pido que corteje a Lady Luxanna, me temo que arruinará todo al no poder ignorar su odio por Demacia así que, si quieres beneficiarte, tú te encargarás de que no lo haga –Explicó Swain pero de igual manera a LeBlanc no le quedó muy claro cuál era su papel en todo este asunto-

\- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? Estás loco si crees que andaré de celestina, ni te atrevas a sugerirlo porque en este mismo instante te digo que no lo haré y saldré por esa puerta –Dijo molesta, había muchas hechiceras en Valoran y, aunque Luxanna era poderosa, podía seguir viviendo sin tener sus talentos en la Rosa Negra-

\- No es una opción, LeBlanc, y lo harás porque te lo estoy ordenando –Dijo Swain y LeBlanc se cruzó de brazos y bufó-

\- Por todos los Dioses, no puedo creer que me estés ordenando esto, Swain, ¿No pudiste pensar en otra misión más denigrante? –Se quejó-

\- ¡Basta de quejas! –Gritó Swain perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y golpeando el escritorio y LeBlanc se encogió de hombros-

\- Está bien, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Milord? –Preguntó LeBlanc de una forma más sumisa, Swain era de temerse cuando perdía la paciencia y decidió no seguir irritándolo-

\- Tomarás el mismo disfraz que utiliza Lady Luxanna para aventurarse dentro de Noxus; Solo lo harás dos veces en un mes y en ambas debes cruzarte en el camino de Darius –Swain hurgó en una de las gavetas de su escritorio y le pasó un pequeño recipiente de cristal con un líquido rosa en su interior a LeBlanc- Toma, utilizarás este perfume.

\- Suena sencillo –Dijo LeBlanc al mismo tiempo que tomó el recipiente, lo abrió y lo olió- ¡Gah! ¡Que hedor tan espantoso! –Exclamó disgustada y arrugando su nariz-

\- Es un perfume que disgusta a las mujeres, fue hecho exclusivamente para atraer a Darius, tal vez atraiga a otros hombres no estoy seguro, pero debes vigilar la cantidad que utilices, solo necesitas 2 gotas, nada más ni nada menos –Indicó Swain-

\- Entendido, pero ¿Cómo encontraré a Milady? Ignoro cuál sea su aspecto…–Preguntó LeBlanc-

\- Siempre que viene visita la tienda de libros en el mercado, es algo torpe así que la reconocerás fácilmente –Respondió Swain-

\- Bien, ¡pero recuerda que su magia me pertenece! –Exigió LeBlanc al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba con el dedo-

\- No tengo interés por su magia, por mi te la puedes quedar –Respondió Swain y LeBlanc sonrió- Ya puedes retirarte.

LeBlanc hizo lo que Swain le indicó, visitó la tienda de libros día tras día hasta que notó a una chica que le pareció extraña y la observó detenidamente esperando un pequeño error que le indicara que era ella a quien buscaba y efectivamente era ella porque ninguna noxiana muestra compasión por los animales callejeros. Copió el aspecto de Lux a la perfección -El de una noxiana inusualmente bella- y se perfumó como Swain le había indicado. Recorrió la ruta que Darius tomaba para ir a su residencia a la hora que sabía que él salía del cuartel general y, sorprendentemente, pasó desapercibida para él, quien iba montado a caballo y ensimismado en sus pensamientos. En la segunda ocasión surgieron menesteres que requerían urgentemente de su atención y por lo tanto, no podía llevar a cabo algo que le llevarí horas de su valioso tiempo, debió haber abortado la misión y empezar desde cero pero era tanto el fastidio que le producía dicha misión que optó por otra opción que le llevaría menos tiempo y, para eso, necesitaba que Lux estuviera en Noxus. LeBlanc recorrió el mercado en busca de la demaciana y empezaba a perder las esperanzas cuando por fin la divisó husmeando en los puestos del mercado. Como si fuera una noxiana común y corriente, LeBlanc fingió tener mucha prisa, echó a correr y chocó con Lux a propósito, todo esto para derramar el perfume sobre ella y que ésta hiciera el trabajo que se suponía debía hacer ella, ¿Daría resultado lo que hizo? Seguramente si, al fin y al cabo era Luxanna y ni siquiera se preguntó si habría efectos secundarios si utilizaba el perfume sobre la verdadera Luxanna ¿Se encontrará con Darius? Lo mismo le daba, tenía que correr al encuentro con Elise, quien venía desde muy lejos con nuevos prospectos para la Rosa Negra.

Al poco tiempo de lo sucedido, quienes conocían a Darius empezaron a murmurar que su comportamiento era extraño; había ocasiones en las que se quedaba pensativo por un largo rato, que le costaba concentrarse y que a menudo salía a recorrer las calles de Noxus, dejando de lado asuntos importantes que requerían ser resueltos ipso facto y estos chismes llegaron pronto a oídos del Cuervo, quien llamó de inmediato a LeBlanc para pedirle explicaciones, pues intuyó que el comportamiento extraño de Darius se debía a la misión que le había asignado a LeBlanc.

\- ¿Qué voy a saber yo sobre la vida de tu "hijo"? –Respondió LeBlanc cuando Swain le preguntó a qué se debía el comportamiento inusual de Darius-

\- ¿Hiciste exactamente lo que te ordené? –Preguntó Swain, como si supiera lo que en realidad sucedió-

\- Si –Mintió LeBlanc-

\- Elige muy bien tus respuestas, LeBlanc, te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad ¿Hiciste exactamente lo que te ordené? –Volvió a preguntar Swain, tratando de mantener la compostura-

\- Teóricamente sí, no sé por qué armas tanto alboroto –Respondió LeBlanc—

\- ¿"Teóricamente"? –Inquirió Swain, arqueando una ceja-

\- Si, solo que derramé el perfume sobre la demaciana y el resto fue pan comido –Explicó LeBlanc y Swain rompió su bastón al perder la paciencia y estrellarlo contra una pared cuando éste lo arrojó hacia LeBlanc-

\- ¿¡Qué te pasa!? –Exclamó LeBlanc después de esquivar el bastón y Swain suspiró tratando de recobrar la serenidad; Lo hecho está hecho y ahora solo quedaba resolver el error de LeBlanc-

\- El perfume era una poción que causa infatuación y si todo se sale de control, LeBlanc, juro por todos los dioses que te colgaré y hare que de desoyen viva –Amenazó Swain-

\- ¿No era eso lo que querías? Ahora tu hijo está obsesionado con "Milady" –Argumentó LeBlanc en su defensa-

\- La dosis que indiqué era precisamente para que no se tornara en una obsesión que nublara el juicio de Darius y tu excediste la dosis –La acusó Swain y LeBlanc guardó silencio- Ahora es tu responsabilidad que esto no se salga de control, hay mucho en juego y si a Darius se le ocurre que es buena idea tomar a Lady Luxanna, se arruinarán todos los negocios con el Duque de Crownguard, así que la Rosa Negra ya no es tu prioridad, puesto que delego todos esos menesteres a Morgana mientras tú te ocupas de enmendar tu error –Agregó y LeBlanc hizo ademán de discutir la decisión que Swain acababa de tomar pero éste la fulminó con una mirada que era de temerse-

\- Sí, señor… –Obedeció sin más LeBlanc, pues no ganaba nada si se ponía a discutir-

* * *

El escándalo que había en la casa me despertó por la madrugada, no estoy segura de si eran las 4 o las 5am pues el amanecer aun parecía lejano. Me levanté de la cama, tomé un candelabro y salí a ver que estaba sucediendo. Conforme me fui acercando al recibidor, escuché con más claridad las voces de Darius, Draven y Senna, mismos que parecían estar enzarzados en una discusión.

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? –Pregunté interrumpiendo su discusión y los tres me miraron-

\- No sucede nada malo, Milady –Contestó Senna y se aproximó a mí para tomarme del brazo- Venga, le acompaño a la cama, recuerde que el sanador dijo que debía guardar reposo absoluto.

\- No es necesario, Senna, ya ha pasado una semana y me siento bien –Dije y solté su mano de mi brazo y me acerqué a ambos hermanos-

\- ¡Mmm… Pero que bombón tienes aquí, Darius! –Exclamó Draven al mismo tiempo en que golpeó mi trasero; Mi reacción fue la de propinarle un par de bofetadas pero eso a Draven le dio lo mismo- ¡Uff, y además es toda una fiera con un trasero firme! Draven se pregunta si estas también están firmes… -Dijo mientras acercaba sus manos a mis pechos y Darius le dio un golpe en la cara-

\- ¡Ya te he lo he dicho, no debes tocar lo que es mío! –Rugió Darius y se acercó a mí para apartarme de Draven y me besó; pude saborear su aliento alcohólico-

\- Darius, ¿Estás ebrio? –Pregunté sorprendida porque nunca lo había visto así-

\- ¡Pfff, nos bebimos cinco barriles de cerveza! –Contestó Draven y empezó a reír como si lo que acabase de decir fuera un chiste y sin importarle el golpe que le había dado su hermano mayor- Deja que Draven pase aquí la noche con sus nenas, las pobres están que mueren de frío sin mi allá afuera –Le rogó a Darius-

\- Haz lo que se te venga en gana –Accedió Darius y yo lo miré sorprendida- Pero si haces escándalo, te sacaré a patadas de aquí junto con ellas –Lo amenazó-

\- Señor, le ruego reconsidere, su prometida necesita descanso –Rogó Senna al ver que Draven y sus amigas tenían permitido hacer lo que quisieran dentro de la residencia-

\- ¡Qué va, mujer! Todas mis nenas son mudas, así es como siempre las deja Draven–Respondió mientras guiñaba un ojo y Senna puso cara de pocos amigos-

\- No te preocupes, Senna, vuelve a tu casa a descansar –Le dije para tranquilizarla- Nada va a pasar –Agregué-

Darius, ignorando la petición de Senna, me levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a subir los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso; Senna hizo ademán de detenerlo, pero yo negué con la cabeza como seña de que debía detenerse, pues ninguna de las dos sabía cómo reaccionaría Darius estando ebrio y era mejor no provocarlo. Me aferré con un brazo al cuello de Darius para evitar caerme en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio pero, a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, aun podía coordinar bien sus movimientos, y con el otro brazo sostuve el candelabro para alumbrar su camino. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me depositó sobre la cama y se dispuso a desvestirse, pero fue aquí cuando su coordinación comenzó a fallar porque no podía desabrochar los botones de su uniforme militar, así que me aparte sus manos torpes con delicadeza y lo hice por él. A la luz del candelabro pude observar una serie de pequeños moratones en su cuello y este tipo de marcas las había visto antes en una de mis amigas; conocía perfectamente qué los causaba y una oleada de celos terribles me invadió aunque me negaba a creer que Darius lo hubiera podido hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Preguntarle aun a sabiendas de que lo negaría? Me debatí entre reclamarle y pedirle explicaciones; era tanta la rabia y los celos que tenía deseos de golpearlo con mi magia y decirle que se apartara de mi vista; o usar el sentido común, tranquilizarme y pensar con la cabeza fría qué haría al respecto y observando las circunstancias de la situación, opté por la segunda opción –sin mencionar que no tenía magia para hacerlo-. Me tragué mi rabia, mis celos y mis reclamaciones y volví a la cama, donde abracé mi almohada y me puse a llorar, por primera vez, a causa de los sentimientos que me vi obligada a contener; No pude conciliar el sueño y el que Darius se haya quedado inmediatamente dormido, alimentó más mi ira.

\- Princesa Lyanna –Llamó el guardia desde la puerta, interrumpiendo mi relato- Ya es hora de irse –Avisó-

\- Sí, ya voy –Respondió Lyanna mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Mañana volveré, tía –Me prometió mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente-

\- Lo sé, querida –Dije sonriendo y ella apretó mi mano, renuente a soltarme- Anda, ve antes de que pregunten por ti en el castillo –Agregué y ella me tomó la palabra, soltó mi mano y salió por la puerta-

Le volví a rogar a los dioses que me dieran otro día más de vida y después contemplé el ocaso, soñando que era el mismo que había observado tintar de colores rosáceos el horizonte sobre el Mar del Guardián desde la habitación de mí amado general noxiano.

* * *

 **De verdad que he tratado de hacer más corta la historia pero, joder, que mi mente la ha complicado cada vez más xD Osea, ¿Por qué alguien como Darius (que desprecia la debilidad) se enamoraría de alguien tan sentimental y débil como Lux? He tratado de dar la mejor explicación y le he dado participación a más personajes pero creo que he complicado más la historia con esto... Bueno, ya que xD No olviden dejar su opinión, es muy importante para mi saber que opinan (No importa si son reviews, pueden mandarme PM) o sus sugerencias!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disculpen la tardanza :( pasé mucho tiempo pensando en lo que pasaría después y en acomodar los sucesos y a los personajes de manera que fuera interesante para ustedes...**

 **Quiero agradecer a las chicas que han seguido el fic hasta ahorita y que, al regalarme sus opiniones (que son importantísimas para mi), me han animado a seguir escribiendo:**

 **Miuren, Sesshi, SaturneOTMW, Laloquenderawtf y por último pero no menos importante, Kingiskandar**

 **Muchas muchas gracias, niñas!**

 **laloquenderawtf, Habrá más Drasona xD esto es solo el principio jajaja** *Risa de LeBlanc*

* * *

Para Draven, el hermano menor del General Darius, no había días aburridos; Empezaba siempre con un buen despertar al lado de una de sus "nenas", después iba a la prisión donde hacía lo que más le gustaba –matar- y al final visitaba las tabernas donde nuevas mujeres lo adoraban como un dios y que al final de la noche terminaban durmiendo con él. Pero había algo que faltaba en la vida de Draven, todos esos placeres que lo habían acompañado durante años empezaban a cansarlo y aunque eran divertidos, a veces deseaba encontrar una compañera como la que había encontrado su hermano mayor. Cuando su hermano Darius le dijo que se casaría con aquella rubia que le había robado en la taberna, se preguntó si en realidad esa rubia estaba destinada para ser de su hermano porque ella había ido a verlo a él, el Gran Draven, pero ¿para qué necesitaba el gran Draven sentar cabeza si ya tenía quien sabe que tantos hijos y sin tener la obligación de lidiar con ellos ni con sus madres? La respuesta era sencilla: se sentía solo, solo porque ahora su hermano había optado por sentar cabeza y construir una familia. Antes, aunque renuente, Darius lo acompañaba a beber con sus amigas y pasar un buen rato, pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes; ya no tenía compañero de juergas y la diversión se le empezaba a acabar a Draven.

Después de ejecutar a algunos prisioneros, Draven volvió a salir de juerga pero esta vez fue acompañado de los soldados que habían vuelto de invadir y conquistar Ionia. Los soldados habían traído con ellos tesoros, artefactos extraños y mujeres de aquellas tierras suspendidas en el Mar del Guardián y claro, lo presumían para que los camaradas que habían tenido la fortuna de ir a la invasión y de disfrutar el saqueo murieran de envidia, pero eso no causaba tales efectos en Draven porque ya lo había visto todo… o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Un oficial de alto rango –tal vez un comandante o capitán- pensó Draven- presumió el tesoro más inusual de todos, poniéndolo sobre la mesa para que todo mundo pudiera admirar lo que, según él, solo él podría disfrutar más tarde. El "tesoro" era una joven muy famosa y reconocida por la hermosa música que tocaba en su extraño y singular instrumento, no había criatura en Valoran que hubiera escuchado su música y que la despreciara. Draven nunca fue fanático de la música, pero la suya en particular, deleitó tanto a sus oídos inexpertos que, a pesar de los años, aun podía recordar las notas de aquellas melodías que escuchó en aquel concierto al que asistió con su hermano mayor y su padre adoptivo en Piltover. En aquel tiempo, él era un crío que no tenía interés de índole sexual en las mujeres y la chica le pareció tan cautivadora que pensó que era una diosa que, por algún motivo desconocido, terminó por accidente en la tierra de los mortales, tal vez fue por esto que le molestó que esa mujer en particular fuera humillada por un militar que probablemente era de mayor rango que él, porque lo mismo le daba que cogieran a otra chica, la subieran a una mesa y le arrancaran la ropa para exhibición y deleite de sus camaradas militares –Él ya lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones-. La chica, asustada y sollozante, trataba desesperadamente arrebatarle a su captor la ropa que le había arrancado y terminó por resignarse y cubrirse con su larguísimo y sedoso cabello azul.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente! –Exclamó Draven, interrumpiendo el espectáculo al arrojar una de sus hachas que casi roza un lado de la cabeza del hombre que presumía su "tesoro", mismo que lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y desenvainó su espada cuando se enteró de que había sido atacado-

\- ¡¿Y quién lo dice?! –Preguntó desafiante y se levantó de su asiento, revelando ser un hombre de mayor estatura que Draven y que además ostentaba el título de coronel –Mayor rango que él-; Sus 6 hombres, que lo acompañaban en la bebida, se pusieron de pie con las armas en mano.

\- ¡Yo, el gran Draven! –Respondió plantándole cara y el hombre soltó una risa burlona que retumbó por todos los rincones de la taberna; Los demás hombres no se atrevían a burlarse de Draven-

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? –Preguntó aun con actitud desafiante y sus hombres lo respaldaron-

Draven no les temía pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber bien que uno contra muchos es una batalla perdida, así que tomó a la chica, se la echó al hombro y salió huyendo del lugar tan rápido como pudo. El coronel, seguido de sus compinches, salieron tras la pista de Draven, mismo que no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, solo corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron hasta que encontró un escondite cerca de la residencia Du Couteau y se ocultó hasta que notó que se había tranquilizado el alboroto.

\- Draven necesita ir a ver si hay moros en la costa, nena –Le dijo a Sona mientras le colocaba encima su capucha- Espera aquí al valiente Draven.

Draven salió de su escondite en puntillas, volteando hacia todos lados para verificar si aún andaban por ahí el Coronel y sus compinches pero la calle estaba en silencio y solo pudo ver la silueta de un hombre que caminaba por en medio de la calle con una mujer en los brazos y que se dirigía hacia la residencia Du Couteau. La silueta le parecía conocida, así que se aproximó para ver de quién se trataba y para su fortuna era su hermano pero, ¿Qué hacía con Katarina? Le extrañaba ver a su hermano siendo tan atento con esa mujer – _Tal vez lo hace por acostarse con ella -pensó_ \- pero en realidad lo mismo le daba, lo que necesitaba en estos instantes era un lugar donde esconderse mientras las aguas se calmaban y para eso necesitaba a Darius.

* * *

 **Lux**

Darius se levantó de la cama a tiempo para vestirse, desayunar e ir al trabajo y como teníamos un invitado y aunque lo intentara no iba a poder dormir, me levanté y me vestí para tomar el desayuno con él y su hermano. Él actuaba con normalidad y se comportaba tan cariñoso conmigo como siempre y eso provocaba que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta y deseos de llorar por la rabia que me daba su descaro.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, me llevé una gran e inesperada sorpresa; Sona estaba sentada al lado de Draven y ambos estaban esperándonos a Darius y a mí para empezar a comer, más bien, solo Sona nos esperaba porque Draven ya estaba comiendo.

\- Oye bro, Draven empezó sin ti porque tenía hambre –Explicó con la boca llena y Darius suspiró-

\- ¡Por todos los dioses! –Exclamé con sorpresa- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –Pregunté emocionada; ella se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a mí y nos abrazamos con gusto. Draven dejó de masticar su comida y nos observó estático al igual que Darius-

\- ¿Se conocen? –Preguntó Draven justo después de haber engullido lo que tenía en la boca-

\- Sí, somos primas –Contestó Sona-

\- Por favor, toma asiento para que me digas cómo es que has terminado aquí –Dije al tiempo que me dirigí a mi asiento habitual (La silla del lado derecho de la de Darius) y me senté-

\- ¡Oye bro! ¡De haberlo sabido antes no habríamos tenido que inventar que estábamos ebrios! –Escupió Draven y Darius puso la palma de su mano sobre su cara como seña de exasperación ante la metida de pata que acababa de hacer su hermano-

\- ¿Por qué habrían de inventar eso? –Pregunté desconcertada y Draven hizo ademán de contestar pero Sona lo interrumpió-

\- Lo que sucedió es que el general no quería dar pie a malos entendidos y pensó que te molestaría que el señor Draven me invitara a pasar la noche aquí; Dijo que tu estado de preñez era delicado y que quería evitarte cualquier emoción fuerte –Explicó Sona y yo miré a Darius con los ojos entrecerrados con enfado-

\- De igual forma no había necesidad de mentirme –Dije dirigiéndome a Darius y él aclaró su garganta y miró hacia otro lado con incomodidad- Todo habría sido más sencillo si me hubiesen explicado todo –Agregué-

\- Nadie sabía que tú y yo éramos primas –Comentó Sona, justificando la mentira de Darius y yo suspiré en señal de enfado porque mi propia prima estaba envuelta en una conspiración que tenía el objetivo de ocultarme lo que verdaderamente había sucedido la noche anterior-

\- Supongo que eso justifica el hecho de que mi prometido haya tenido un encuentro cercano con una "vampiresa extremadamente sedienta" –Dije por fin de manera sarcástica y Draven echó a reír como si yo hubiera contado un chiste, Sona se quedó sin palabras y Darius solo frotó su sien- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se les han acabado las explicaciones? –Pregunté y solo se escuchó la risa de Draven y el maullido de Sissy que se encontraba bajo la mesa rogando por comida-

Al darme por enterada de que Darius no me ofrecería ninguna explicación, me puse de pie dispuesta a volver a mi habitación pero él me tomó de la mano y me detuvo.

\- Te lo voy a explicar cuando vuelva –Dijo mirándome fijamente y yo asentí evitando hacer más drama enfrente de nuestros invitados porque, ¿Qué me iba explicar? Solo estaba pidiendo tiempo para planear una mentira que fuera creíble y era mejor si me iba antes de que la rabia me obligara a expresar mi indignación- Siéntate –Agregó-

\- Perdí el apetito –Mentí haciendo caso omiso a su orden-petición- Discúlpenme por retirarme pero un dolor de cabeza empezó a aquejarme y me veo en la necesidad de volver a la cama –Excusé y Draven y Sona solo asintieron- Disfruten del desayuno –Agregué y me retiré a la habitación de invitados seguida por Sissy-

* * *

 **Darius (La noche anterior)**

Katarina se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome frenéticamente los labios y después el cuello (donde se aseguró de dejar varias marcas) mientras yo libraba una batalla en mi cabeza en la que luchaban mis principios como general noxiano (Dar buen ejemplo a mis hombres y cumplir las órdenes de mi superior) y mis principios morales (fidelidad a mi prometida). La decisión que tomé fue una de las más difíciles que he tomado en mi vida, porque soy un hombre de palabra y el tomarla implicaba incumplir con el compromiso que había hecho con Luxanna e ir en contra de mis propios principios; Cumplir con las órdenes de mi superior significaba olvidarme de mis principios morales (Como prometido de Luxanna) y a la vez no porque debía dar un buen ejemplo a mis hombres para no perder mi reputación como general.

Una vez tomé la decisión, me dispuse a corresponderle a Katarina de inmediato. La besé y esperé sentir lo mismo que cuando estábamos comprometidos, pero no fue así. La toqué esperando que me excitara tanto como la primera vez que tuvimos intimidad, pero no fue así.

No pude dejar de pensar en la demaciana que impacientemente esperaba todas las noches a que yo regresara a casa, ni en su mirada anhelante al verme llegar, ni en la calidez de su sonrisa… Supe entonces que era demasiado tarde, ya no era tan fácil olvidarme de su existencia como cuando antes de experimentar todo lo que implicó el hacerla mía. Katarina había perdido su propósito y concluí que no había sentido en serle infiel a Luxanna con ella y antes de que pudiera decírselo, me interrumpió el sonido del cristal de la ventana de la habitación en la que estábamos al romperse y me incorporé alarmado. Cayeron sobre mi hombro izquierdo algunos escombros desde arriba y al seguir la dirección de su procedencia, vi que se trataba de una de las hachas de Draven que se había clavado en el techo justo encima de la cama donde estábamos Katarina y yo.

\- ¡Darius! –Llamó Draven desde afuera-

\- Dile que se largue –Sugirió Katarina en un susurro-

Me abroché los botones del uniforme, ordené mi cabello lo mejor que pude y me acerqué a la ventana para responderle a Draven.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Pregunté en el mismo tono en el que se le habla a un hermano que no sabe otra cosa que causar molestias-

\- ¡Bro, el glorioso Draven necesita de tu asistencia, así que deja a esa zorra y ven de inmediato! –Ordenó sobreestimando su rango como siempre, pero en vez de hacerlo pagar por su falta de respeto, obedecí porque me convenía; Tuvo suerte de que Katarina no escuchara que la había llamado "zorra"-

\- ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Katarina al ver que me dirigía a la salida-

\- A auxiliar a mi hermano –Respondí-

\- Aún no he terminado contigo, ¡no puedes irte! –Dijo indignada por mi poco sutil rechazo-

\- Ni terminarás nunca –Respondí y antes de que dijera algo más, salí de su habitación y de su mansión-

Me encontré con Draven en la salida de la residencia Du Couteau y sin perder más tiempo, me explicó lo que le había hecho acudir a mí. A diferencia de Draven, yo sabía perfectamente quién era Sona; Además de ser una artista reconocida, era la prima adoptiva de mi prometida y, aunque me parecía muy sospechoso que dicho personaje haya sido capturada tan fácilmente me parecía en extremo sospechoso, no pudo llegar en el momento más indicado porque así estaría resolviendo uno de mis pendientes. Solo necesitaba que viera a su prima, arreglar y asegurar su regreso a Demacia y ella misma se haría cargo de decirle al Duque que su hija estaba bien cuidada y que encima era feliz sin que haya necesidad de que haya intercambio de misivas. Nunca me ha gustado ese medio de comunicación porque no confío en los cuervos, en las palomas y mucho menos en los emisarios.

Le ordené a Draven que me condujera a donde estaba el coronel que había capturado a Sona y me llevó a la taberna donde usualmente se reúnen los oficiales de alto rango; donde capturé a Luxanna. El hombre estaba endemoniado, maldiciendo al "imbécil de Draven" y a la "inútil mano de Noxus" cuando entramos a la taberna y todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Los ebrios olvidaron estar ebrios al enterarse que las maldiciones del coronel fueron escuchadas y, aunque las mujeres que los acompañaban los abandonaron para acercarse a recibirnos, me pagaron sus respetos como buenos soldados noxianos. Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada de la muchedumbre (con Sona como acompañante, misma que Draven no dejaba de observar embelesado y que cuya tranquilidad me parecía sospechosa) y pedimos un par de pintas en vez de tres porque Sona no bebía.

\- Dile al Coronel que venga de inmediato –Le ordené a uno de los soldados y éste fue corriendo a entregarle el mensaje al Coronel-

\- Dale una lección, bro –Sugirió Draven y rememoré todas aquellas veces en las que golpee a quienes abusaban de él cuando éramos unos críos-

\- Termina tu pinta y llévate a la chica a tu residencia –Le ordené y después de un par de minutos el coronel estaba en nuestra mesa-

\- ¡Tú me las vas a pagar! –Le dijo el Coronel con la cara roja de ira a Draven al mismo tiempo que lo apuntaba con el dedo-

\- Señor, le recuerdo que está en presencia de nada más y nada menos que la Mano de Noxus… -Le recordó uno de los soldados al Coronel y éste me miró-

\- Discúlpeme señor, la ira nubló mi sentido común –Se disculpó y pagó sus respetos- ¿En qué le puedo servir? –Preguntó de manera servicial-

\- Tome asiento, coronel –Le señalé la silla desocupada a mi mano derecha mientras los hombres miraban la escena de reojo mientras fingían estar concentrados en el juego, la bebida y las mujeres- Draven, ya es hora de que te vayas –Le dije a Draven cuando vi que ya había vaciado su pinta y me percaté de que Sona le susurraba algo al oído-

\- Oye bro, deja que Draven pase la noche en tu residencia –Dijo y el coronel se echó a reír-

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El "gran" Draven tiene miedo? –Preguntó el coronel a manera de burla-

\- El gran Draven no tiene miedo de los cobardes; los rebana desde el vientre hasta el cuello y deja que los perros se los coman vivos –Respondió Draven y antes de que empezara una pelea, interrumpí-

\- Espera afuera con la chica, Draven –Le ordené y éste, aunque renuente, obedeció; Él y el coronel se miraron de forma amenazante hasta que Draven salió de la taberna-

\- Dime cómo capturaste a esa mujer –Le ordené al Coronel y éste le quitó la mirada de encima a mi hermano de inmediato y me miró a mí-

\- General, antes que nada quiero aclarar que mi problema no es con usted sino con su hermano –Respondió erróneamente-

\- Responde mi pregunta –Exigí con calma pero con tono imperativo-

\- La capturamos en un pueblo pequeño donde solo habita la nobleza Ioniana –Respondió vagamente-

\- ¿Hubo resistencia? –Pregunté intrigado-

\- No, había poca vigilancia… Digo, al menos para un pueblo donde sabemos que solo habitan nobles –Respondió-

 _Si no había vigilancia es porque Sona quería ser capturada, es muy probable que Garen esté involucrado en esto_ –Pensé- ¿Dónde están sus pertenencias? –Pregunté con la intención de que me las proporcionara para inspeccionarlas en busca de algún mensaje o algún artefacto extraño y el coronel ordenó a uno de sus hombres que trajera las pertenencias de Sona-

\- Esto es todo lo que traía encima –Dijo mientras el soldado ponía la ropa y un instrumento extraño sobre la mesa-

\- Es toda la información que requiero –Dije y me puse de pie- Sin embargo, bien sabes que nadie me ofende a mi o a mi hermano sin pagarlo caro –Agregué mientras que con un movimiento rápido desenvainé la espada del soldado que había llevado las pertenencias de Sona y, antes de que el coronel soltara cualquier excusa, rebané su cabeza con un solo y certero movimiento de la espada que había tomado prestada; Habría preferido hacerlo con mi hacha pero no la traía encima-

Los hombres y las mujeres que estaban en la taberna no supieron que había sucedido exactamente hasta que vieron que la cabeza del coronel se desprendió y rodó por el suelo mientras la sangre salpicaba a borbotones de su ahora desocupado cuello. Devolví la espada al soldado y le ordené que retirara el cuerpo de mi vista mientras me dispuse a inspeccionar las pertenencias de Sona. Busqué primero en los pliegues de su ropa y la observe detenidamente pero no encontré algo que fuera sospechoso, luego busqué en el extraño instrumento y todo parecía estar en orden hasta que encontré un orificio que para cualquiera habría pasado desapercibido. Dentro de ese orificio había un frasco pequeño con un líquido traslúcido que, de no ser por su viscosidad, habría jurado que era agua, y después de observarlo lo volví a colocar en su lugar. Como había supuesto, la captura de la artista no había sido casualidad, toma más que un puñado de hombres para tomar cautiva a una celebridad a menos que la susodicha así lo haya planeado.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer en la taberna, así que cogí las pertenencias de Sona y salí del lugar para encontrarme de nuevo con Draven que estaba esperándome afuera. La chica me miró con una expresión de nerviosismo al percatarse de que traía sus pertenencias pero para evitar que ella concluyera que las había registrado, se las arrojé a Draven con despreocupación y éste reaccionó con buenos reflejos.

\- Entonces, ¿Draven y su chica se pueden quedar en tu residencia? –Preguntó Draven-

\- No creo que sea conveniente que lleves a una mujer a mi residencia; no quiero causarle disgustos a mi prometida –Respondí- Ya sabes que su embarazo es delicado y además mi residencia no es un burdel –Agregué y Sona frunció el ceño al captar mi insinuación-

\- Vamos bro, el distrito donde vives es más seguro –Insistió Draven- No querrás que el fabuloso y hermoso cuerpo de tu pobre hermano Draven amanezca sin vida en un callejón de Noxus, ¿Verdad? –Agregó y yo suspiré en señal de enfado esperando que mi actuación fuera convincente-

\- No –Dije después de bufar- Nunca permitiré que hagas en mi residencia lo que haces en un burdel con una… fácil –Agregué y Sona soltó un "Mmh!" como muestra de indignación y cruzó los brazos al mismo tiempo que frunció el ceño y los labios-

\- Bro, no ofendas a la señorita Sona, ella es una mujer famosa y respetable, Draven no la compró en un burdel o algo parecido –Dijo Draven y después guardó silencio, pensativo- A menos que estés muy ebrio, solo así permitirías que tu glorioso y bien parecido hermano Draven se divierta en tu residencia con unas nenas sin que tu pequeña rubia se moleste –Agregó Draven a modo de sugerencia después de unos segundos-

\- Tal vez, pero para tu mala suerte no estoy ebrio –Respondí y empecé a caminar en dirección a mi residencia mientras Draven y Sona me seguían-

\- ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Vayamos y bebamos! –Dijo Draven-

\- No –Respondí-

\- Anda, bro –Rogó Draven- Pareciera que esa rubia te tiene embrujado; ahora sales de tu trabajo y vas corriendo a tu residencia, desesperado por estar entre sus piernas –Agregó, yo froté mis sienes y Sona se sonrojó avergonzada ante el comentario – _Draven nunca aprenderá el significado de la palabra "prudencia" –pensé-_

\- Está bien, vayamos –Accedí por fin y, aunque Sona mostró renuencia (pero terminó accediendo porque no le quedaba otra opción), fuimos a beber a una taberna diferente a la cual habíamos visitado-

* * *

 **Lux**

Estaba leyendo un libro mientras acariciaba a mi gato en búsqueda de sosiego cuando Sona entró a la habitación sin antes tocar la puerta. Caminó hasta mi lecho y me tomó de la mano; yo la quité enseguida aun molesta con ella por haber sido cómplice de la mentira de Darius y su hermano.

\- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?-Preguntó haciendo un puchero-

\- En absoluto, jamás me molestaría con un familiar que ha tratado de verme la cara de estúpida –Respondí de manera sarcástica y dirigí mi mirada hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, indignada-

\- Querida, lo he hecho por ti, por ayudarte –Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello- No puedes culparme de algo de lo que solo tu prometido es responsable.

\- ¿Mintiéndome? –Pregunté enfadada-

\- No tienes idea de todo por lo que he pasado para venir a verte, porque de otra forma no habría podido estar aquí, creo que el haberte mentido es lo último que te debería molestar –Contestó molesta por mi actitud- ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña de 16 años, Luxanna Crownguard! –Agregó y yo fruncí el ceño-

\- ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione después de lo que sucedió anoche? –Pregunté aún más enfadada-

\- Escúchame, yo no soy quien para darte explicaciones yo estoy aquí por ti y por mis propios motivos y lo que hagan ese general y su hermano me tiene muy sin cuidado –Respondió- Además, se suponía que tú estabas aquí en contra de tu voluntad, ¿Cómo es posible que estés preñada sin antes haberte casado? ¡Y para colmo de quien te ha hecho prisionera! –Exclamó escandalizada- Por lo que he visto, estás embelesada con él –Agregó Sona con dejo de desconcierto ante lo que ha venido a encontrar-

\- Ya te has enterado… Hasta lo imposible puede suceder –Respondí sin intenciones de ocultarle lo evidente y sin vergüenza-

\- ¿Has perdido la cordura? ¡Él es noxiano y tu demaciana! –Aclaró como si yo no estuviese consciente de ese hecho- ¿Cómo esperas que nuestra familia lo acepte? Eres nieta de reyes, Luxanna ¿¡Cómo has podido mancillar así el honor de nuestra familia!?

\- Los amo a él y a mi bebé y nada más me importa –Respondí con la frente en alto, lista y dispuesta para enfrentar lo que fuera con tal de defender mi amor, inclusive a mi familia-

\- Tu madre está desecha y tu hermano y tu padre están buscando por todos los medios de llevarte de vuelta a Demacia y tú… tú estás cómoda aquí, sin importarte lo que ellos han hecho por ti; ¡lo que yo he hecho por ti! – Dijo con tono lastimero e indignación y yo no pude hacer más que morderme la lengua y callar porque lo que tuviera que decir la iba a lastimar más… Me dolía que mi familia estuviese preocupada por mí pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo hecho, hecho está y ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora le pertenecía a Darius-

Sona se dio la media vuelta, suspiró, limpió sus lágrimas y guardó silencio por un par de minutos; Luego, cuando recuperó la calma, volvió a darme la cara y me tomó de la mano, esta vez no la rechacé… me dolía haber lastimado así a un miembro de mi familia que había pasado toda una odisea para estar aquí.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –Pregunté intrigada porque, ahora que la observaba de cerca, se le veía sucia y descuidada-

\- Fui capturada por un coronel noxiano que tenía la intención de convertirme en su esclava pero para mi suerte, Draven y Darius me rescataron… Fue algo casual, muy diferente a mi plan para infiltrarme hasta aquí y verte –Explicó de manera muy resumida-

\- Ya entiendo por qué llegaste con ellos la noche anterior –Comenté-

\- Si y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, ambos se comportaron como caballeros a pesar de ser noxianos, en especial el General Darius –Dijo con voz más calma y suspiró- Él se preocupa por ti –Agregó en un susurro y yo me sonrojé un poco-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Indagué-

\- Todo lo que te dijimos era cierto; La mentira se planeó para no hacerte enfadar y dañar a tu bebé –Respondió- Pero para serte sincera, hay cosas que solo tu prometido te puede explicar porque no soy quien para decirte lo que no me corresponde –Agregó- Yo solo puedo decir que aunque sea noxiano y solo lo he conocido por un muy corto tiempo, parece ser un hombre cabal y sincero… Al menos esa es la impresión que ha causado en mí.

\- Hace unos momentos estabas indignada y molesta por la decisión que tomé y ahora hablas en su favor –Comenté desconcertada por lo que acababa de decir-

\- Si y lo sigo estando, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, Luxanna, y no tiene sentido hacer un drama por ello si no cambiaré nada –Respondió y después suspiró- ¿Eres feliz? ¿Cómo es él? –Preguntó después de un corto silencio-

\- Él es todo lo que no esperaba de un noxiano –Respondí y ella arqueó una ceja en señal de duda- Bueno, es que él es cariñoso, generoso, detallista y protector… Solo que a veces se le dificulta poner sus sentimientos en palabras pero hace lo posible por demostrarlos con acciones.

\- Entonces, ¿Eres feliz? –Volvió a preguntar-

\- Si, si lo soy –Respondí-

\- Yo vine aquí con la creencia de que estabas prisionera en una sucia celda y que eras maltratada y abusada por tu captor hasta que te vi llegar con él y de buen semblante esta mañana –Comentó-

\- No veo por qué debieras pensar eso, si yo envié una carta no hace mucho tiempo donde explicaba que me encontraba bien –Dije extrañada por el comentario de Sona-

\- Carta que jamás llegó a nuestras manos porque de haber sido lo contrario, Garen habría dejado de intentar rescatarte, aunque claro, tu madre aun estaría inconsolable –Comentó- Además, capturaron a un soldado noxiano que informó a Garen sobre tu mala situación en Noxus… y heme aquí en mi intento por liberarte –Agregó y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un líquido cristalino adentro; era una poción-

\- ¿Un soldado noxiano? ¿Cuál era su nombre o cómo es el? -Pregunté intrigada pues podría tratarse de Sandro-

\- No lo sé, Garen solo se dirigió a él como "soldado noxiano" y yo jamás lo llegué a conocer en persona -Respondió y suspiré decepcionada- ¿Por qué el interés?

\- Simple curiosidad -Mentí para no explicar cosas deprimentes del pasado y dirigí mi atención a la poción que hacía unos momentos había ignorado- ¿Para qué es esa poción?

\- Es una poción que anula los inhibidores de magia que te dieron pero ahora que estás preñada ya no sirve de nada que la bebas porque si lo haces, estarías decidida a terminar con la vida de tu bebé y dudo que desees hacer eso –Explicó-

\- ¿Es esa la poción que se elabora con la planta de la Luna? –Pregunté rememorando aquella receta que me dio Katarina-

\- Si, esa misma –Respondió Sona-

Recordé entonces el momento en que Katarina me dio la receta y las dudas que tuve sobre ella. _No era su intención hacerme daño, genuinamente quiso ayudarme y desperdicié mi boleto de salida de Noxus, pero eso ya no importaba porque tomé la decisión de aceptar el designio de los dioses y quedarme aquí. Ahora mi duda era si Katarina estaba mintiendo sobre Darius, ¿Será que siempre estuvo fingiendo con el afán de devolverme humillada a Demacia? Si pudo serme infiel, ¿Por qué no habría sido capaz de fingirme amor?... No, no creo que sea capaz, por el bien de mi bebé espero que no sea así_ –Pensé y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta-

\- Lux, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Sona con preocupación y yo salí de mi trance-

\- Si, si… No te preocupes –Respondí con una sonrisa- Sabes, estaba pensando que sería perfecto si te quedaras a ayudarme a planear mi boda, me encantaría que tocaras en la ceremonia y que además me hicieras compañía –Le propuse animada y ella se mordió el labio inferior-

\- No lo sé, Lux... –Dijo dudosa-

\- ¡Anda, por favor! –Supliqué y la tomé de las manos- Prometo que volverás sana y salva a Demacia después de la ceremonia –Agregué y ella suspiró-

\- Está bien pero mantén a Draven alejado de mí –Accedió después de un breve silencio y yo salté y la abracé con emoción-

\- ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí! –Exclamé emocionada, nos dispusimos a organizar la ceremonia y poco después se nos unió Senna que había llegado con mi desayuno en una bandeja-

* * *

El día se fue rápido con Sona como compañía porque, además de planear los detalles de mi boda, nos pusimos al día con lo que había sucedido en nuestras vidas mientras bebíamos té y comíamos galletas que Senna nos había preparado. Al final del día, Sona se retiró a otra habitación de huéspedes y yo le presté algo de ropa limpia pues no traía otra prenda más que las que traía encima. Era tanta la emoción de tener un familiar aquí que por un momento me olvidé de lo que sucedió por la mañana; lo recordé cuando Darius entró a mi habitación.

\- ¿Por qué estás en esta habitación? -Preguntó molesto y se acercó a mi; yo estaba de pie caminando por la habitación porque estaba cansada de yacer en la cama-

\- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? -Respondí con otra pregunta y sentí un nudo en la garganta, producto de la rabia que me daba su descaro- y encima vienes aquí a mentirme -Agregué y él frunció el ceño-

\- No, he venido a decirte la verdad -Dijo con seriedad y me miró a los ojos pero yo desvié la mirada- La noche anterior me encontré con Katarina -Confesó y sentí cómo mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas a pesar de que me negaba a llorar-

\- ¡Entonces debiste haberte quedado con ella! -Exclamé con rabia y traté de propinarle una bofetada pero él me tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera golpearlo-

\- No ha pasado nada entre ella y yo -Dijo con calma- No tengo necesidad de mentirte

\- Suéltame y sal de aquí -Dije sin poder contener mis lágrimas un segundo más- No quiero verte... -Susurré porque mis sollozos no me permitieron levantar más la voz-

\- No -Respondió y me abrazó para consolarme pero eso solo provocó que mis sollozos fueran más notorios- Katarina pertenece al pasado y anoche se lo hice saber, tu eres la única que me importa -Susurró, me tomó de la barbilla, me besó y yo me derretí en sus brazos; Así de sencillo era para él acabar con mi enojo-

Cuando le correspondí, Darius me levantó en sus brazos sin romper nuestro beso, caminó hasta la cama y me depositó con suavidad en ella. Luego empezó a besar mi cuello y a bajar los tirantes de mi camisón de seda blanca para dejar mis pechos al descubierto y tocarlos, mientras yo me dispuse a deshacerme de la parte superior de su uniforme para poder acariciar su espalda. Una vez me deshice de su última prenda, él se recostó a mi lado, me tomó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y me colocó sobre él. Me admiró un momento a la luz de los candelabros y la chimenea y me acarició desde la parte inferior de mi vientre hasta llegar a mis pechos, que presionó y masajeó con gentileza, mientras rosaba constantemente su hombría rígida en mi entrepierna.

\- Darius, no podemos -Dije al recordar las indicaciones del doctor-

Pero a él no le importó, pues me tomó de las caderas con firmeza y deslizó con cuidado su miembro hacia dentro de mí. Mi reacción fue gemir instantáneamente porque me pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde que tuvimos intimidad por última vez y, además, se sentía mecho mejor que como cuando lo hicimos por primera vez. Comencé a moverme en vaivén con toda la precaución posible mientras observaba la expresión de placer en su rostro. Luego de algunos minutos, él se sentó sin quitar sus manos de mis caderas y me besó con intensidad, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca para acariciar la mía.

\- Deseaba tanto hacerte mía -Me susurró entre besos y yo le mordí los labios con fuerza pero con el cuidado de no causarle una herida-

Entonces rodamos en la cama hasta que él quedo sobre mi sin que nuestros cuerpos se apartaran ni un segundo, y él empezó a moverse con más rudeza y profundidad. Yo crucé mis pierdas sobre su espalda y moví mis caderas de acuerdo a su ritmo mientras suprimía mis gemidos porque si no lo hacía, Sona podría escucharme y no quise que eso sucediera, y a cambio clavé mis uñas en sus espalda, lo cual provocó que él soltara un gruñido -Ignoro si fue de molestia o placer- y que acelerara su ritmo. A pesar de que nos faltaba el aliento, no dejamos de besarnos un solo instante y nuestras respiraciones eran tan agitadas que parecía que estábamos agotados a pesar de que no era la situación. Pude sentir que su transpiración caía sobre mi y me encantaba porque así mi cuerpo se empaparía con su esencia. Sus caricias, el roce de su piel y sus besos eran tan abrumadores que ya no podía contenerme más. Después de algunos minutos de tenerlo sobre mi, sentí que las entrañas de mi entrepierna empezaron a agitarse rápidamente y con violencia y dejé de besar a Darius pues no me fue posible contener más mis gemidos. Ante tal oleada de sensaciones placenteras, Darius casi deja escapar un gemido; él tampoco pudo contenerse más y liberó su semilla dentro de mí unos segundos después de que yo llegara al clímax. Nos quedamos quietos y nos volvimos a besar, renuentes a separar nuestros cuerpos.

\- Te amo -Me susurró entre besos-

\- Yo también te amo -Le respondí-

* * *

 **La noche anterior...**

LeBlanc, como siempre, entró sin anunciarse a la mansión Du Couteau y se dirigió con pasos apresurados hacia la habitación de Katarina con la esperanza de encontrar a un Darius profundamente dormido y a su merced pero para su sorpresa, solo encontró a la comandante sentada sobre un diván y pensativa.

\- Katarina, ¿Dónde está Darius? –Preguntó enfadada al no encontrar lo que esperaba-

\- Se ha ido –Respondió-

\- ¿¡Cómo que se ha ido!? ¡Acordamos que ibas a noquearlo! –Exclamó endemoniada-

\- Me rechazó y se fue corriendo a los brazos de la demaciana, así que ya es imposible que llevemos a cabo nuestro plan –Dijo Katarina con resignación-

\- Te di una poción para que te aseguraras de que todo saliera bien –Dijo LeBlanc-

\- Sí, pero no fue afectiva porque él está genuinamente enamorado de la demaciana –Explicó Katarina- Así que a ver que le dices a Swain porque tu error ya es irremediable –Agregó y LeBlanc rechinó sus dientes y apretó los puños-

\- A ver qué haces tú con el bastardo que llevas en las entrañas –Dijo LeBlanc-

\- Bueno, como bien sabes, pensaba atribuirle a Darius el honor de ser el padre de mi primer hijo, pero como eso ya no es una opción pensé en otro plan que no vas a poder rechazar porque te garantizo que vas a obtener lo que quieres –Dijo Katarina confiada-

\- Habla –Dijo LeBlanc con los brazos cruzados-

* * *

 **Yyyy se está haciendo más larga la historia :( (Malas noticias para mi) ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Creen que ya se puso demasiado complicada la cosa? Como siempre, pediré sus valiosas opiniones en forma de mensaje privado o review. Recuerden que, aunque crean que lo mismo da si dan su opinión o no, es algo muy importante para el autor y en mi caso me animan a seguir escribiendo la historia :)**

 **Laloquenderawtf: espero te haya gustado el poco Drasona que puse xD**


End file.
